Wanderer
by Over-hill-and-under-hill
Summary: Ailith, a young girl from Bree flee's her home trying to escape her past. But even the most damaged hearts can find their place. A mysterious stranger in the woods who calls himself Estel takes her under his wing, and soon Ailith finds herself experiencing the kind of adventures her sister used to tell her about. But will she find her place? Please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Wanderer.

Alone. She was alone. The world seemed content to spin all the feelings of desolation and fear and despair raging inside of her and paint them into the forest around her. The sky roiled and rain and wind lashed her face. She huddled freezing in the slight shelter provided by the ragged bush. The trees around her bent and danced in the wind, screaming out in some primal language, shadowy shapes illuminated by the flashes of lightening. She couldn't tell if she was crying anymore. Her face was wet but it could be the rain. The world was crying, that was enough; she didn't need to add her own pitiful wails to it. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to forget.

Forget Bree, forget her home, forget her sister, her father, forget Arden, forget the shadowy memory of her mother, and forget everything. But memory was in her blood, and she wasn't brave enough to bleed out. Her mother's soft voice, her soft breath like the breeze after a spring rain. Her lips smelling like cinnamon. That was all. And her father had held her, and laughed with her, and then he had gone cold, cold after her mother's presence had gone cold, and then it had just Lana and her, Lana who had sung to her and told her stories, fed her and kissed her hair, Lana who had helped her learn how things worked. Lana who had been like a mother to her. And then Lana had left, gone. They told her that Lana and eloped with a vagabond. Left and severed her ties. She had never believed them. Lana had loved her, Lana had told her stories about how they would leave one day, go on adventures, find their place and be happy. Lana would not leave her. Lana had loved her hadn't she? And then Arden, whose life was so different than hers. Who lived in a large house instead of a cottage, who glowed with an air of being well fed and well loved. Arden Who had smiled at her when she went to get water. She had asked Lana why. And Lana had shaken her head.

"Ailith, your not a scrappy child playin in the streets and startin fights anymore, you've haven't noticed little sister, but you've grown. You're beautiful. You're near a woman. Stay away from that one, stay away from those type, they're nothing but trouble." Lana had smiled stroked her head. The next day Ailith had slipped into the tailor. She had run wild on the streets in her younger days, she still did oftentimes; she was an adept burglar of sorts. She found the scratched mirror and looked at herself. She was surprised at what she saw. When had her body changed? When had her girl's form turned into that of a woman? She felt a stab of shame seeing how her breasts spilled from the top of her dress. How had she not seen, noticed? Why had no one told her? Her wild copper hair fell around her face, coiling down her back. Her eyes no longer filled her entire face like an owl; they were the shape of almonds, the color of almonds. She looked like her mother, she was beautiful. But she had felt shame at this. Felt like a slut, a whore. But Arden had smiled at her, and spoken to her, and he had kissed her and held her, he had cared for her, he had taught her things, she had been happy. But then he had stopped speaking to her, he had avoided her. And then she had missed her blood, and her body changed so slightly that no one but her had noticed, and Lana was gone. And then he had been in the square, and talking to a girl, his hand wrapped around her waist, and Ailith had grabbed his collar and she had told him and he had shook his head and said he was sorry, and then he had turned away. And all those years of fighting wild in the streets had rushed back, and his nose had shattered beneath her fist, and she had screamed and screamed in the square. Screamed about the child growing inside her, screamed about her loss, her suffering. And the people had stared at her like she was diseased. And they had dragged her back to her father, smelling of liquor from the prancing pony. And he had swung his hand against her cheek, flung her away when she told him her secret, and she had fallen. And he had run her out of the house. And the people who hadn't driven her off like a curr had still looked at her like some wretched creature. She was unwanted. She was unloved. So she left. She had tried, briefly, to kill herself, but no bravery had found her. So she had left. How long ago now? She had traveled so far. She didn't know where she was anymore. She had stopped in small settlements along the way, never staying in one place long. She hadn't known she had the will and strength to make it. None had followed her. She had secretly hoped they would. And now she was alone in the woods. But never alone. Whatever this thing in her belly was, it never left her alone. She didn't know how she had lived so long. She was so hungry. She was so tired. She was almost ready to give up, she wanted to, but she couldn't let go, no matter how she wished it. She wasn't brave enough. Something stopped her from giving up. Some spirit that wouldn't let her find peace.

She was shaken from her reverie by the sound of heavy footfalls crashing towards her. She froze. Some primal instinct filled her body. Harsh voices speaking a strange language came from the forest. The hair on her arms rose. These voices were evil. She thought to move from her shelter, but she had no time. Six dark figures burst from the trees. In the dark of the forest all she could see was their eyes. Blazing yellow eyes, they smelled like rancid flesh. She suppressed a scream. One was wearing a belt of severed heads. The creatures of her sister's horror stories. Orcs. She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed they wouldn't find her. Their harsh voices tore through the storm. She shook. Please, please, by whatever gods there be, please let them leave. She closed her eyes. Her hand found a large thick stick and clenched around it. She would not go down meekly. When she opened her eyes the orcs were gone. She let her breath out. Then a rough hand grabbed her from behind, She screamed. Some instinct took over, She spun the stick around, felt it crack against a skull. The hand loosened its grasp. She spun in fear, brandishing the stick, the orcs faced her, their foul mouths bared in yellow smiles. She was shaking, but she met their eyes. The small one was fast. She was against a tree, his bloody knife pressed against her throat. The beast smiled as he dug the blade into her throat. She closed her eyes and prepared to meet her maker.

A gush of blood sprayed onto her face. But it wasn't her own. She was still breathing. She felt the creatures dagger slip away. She opened her eye. A tall figure spun easily through the orcs. They fell to the ground. It was over in a moment. The orcs lay still on the forest floor. Her entire body was frozen like ice. She couldn't move, she couldn't run. She shrunk against the tree. Her savior turned towards her. His features were illuminated in a flash of lightening. She saw a brief flash of fierce gray eyes, ragged dark hair. He was tall, taller then any man she'd known in Bree. He was soaked in water and stained with blood. He sheathed his sword and turned towards her. Fear seized her. She let out an involuntary gasp. The man extended his hand palm out.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help." His grey eyes looked steadily into her own. His voice was surprisingly gentle.

She responded by bursting into tears. She couldn't stop them from coming. She was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to speak but no words would come. She just sobbed more and more hysterically. She finally managed to get one word out. "Please."

"Shhh Shh..It's all right. They're gone. Your safe maid." He reached out hesitantly and touched her shoulder.

Somehow a thought forced it's way through her head and out her mouth. "The..the sixth one. I hit it, but it's alive." She gestured weakly to the orc that had fallen into the bush. The man tensed and drew his sword, focusing in on the orc that lay stirring on the ground.

"Look away." He growled, his softer voice gone. But she didn't. She watched him stab the orc through the heart, a spray of its blood bursting onto his boots. He turned back to face her.

"They're all gone now. Those were the last."

She looked at him in fear and awe. "You killed them all."

"Not on my own. One fell under your hand. Not many would act so swiftly and then look the monsters in the eyes. You are brave maid." A slight smile played briefly across his lips. She looked up at him and tried to meet his eyes. She still couldn't get a good look at his face, the darkness in the forest acted as a cloak. She shivered. Her body was beginning to come to terms with what had just happened. Her entire body was burning. The man looked at her, and she saw concern in his eyes. He reached up and removed his cloak.

"Here, take this." He handed her his cloak. It was soaked on the outside, but whatever kind of fabric it was woven from had kept most of the wet out. She wrapped herself in its folds. "Won't you be cold?"

"You're chilled to the bones. This is no weather for you to be out in. I'll be fine. I've managed with less." He pulled a bedroll off his back and set it on the ground. "Here, sit on this. You need to warm up." He leaned down and wiped the blood from her face with his sleeve.

She complied, her shaking legs collapsing beneath her. She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. The man looked at her in concern.

"Here" He handed her a small roll of bread and some strips of dried meat. She took them and gulped them down. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. The man watched her silently. She finished in a matter of moments. He looked at her a moment.

"Drink this, it will warm you up." The man pressed a small flask of golden liquid into her hand. "Just a sip, that's all you'll need"

She looked at it a moment, but did as he said. The liquid slid through her lips. Suddenly her entire body was filled with golden light. The drink tasted like sunlight and starlight and moon. Like breeze carrying the soft scent of flowers through a spring forest. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her entire body warmed. She felt like she was sitting on a warm rock by a stream in the summer. A crash of thunder shook her from her reverie. She was back in the rain soaked forest. The man smiled gently at her and gently removed the flask from her hand. Who was he? Only a sorcerer could have so powerful a draught.

"Miruver is a surprise no?" He lowered himself to the forest floor in front of her. "What's your name maid?"

"Aili" She choked on her words. "My name is Ailith."

"A beautiful name." He smiled at her kindly. Or tried to. It looked more like a snarl in the dark forest. Maybe she was imagining things.

"What is your name My Lord?"

He paused for a moment. "Estel, my name is Estel."

Estel seemed such a strange name for this fierce man. Estel was soft, strange, like a light in a twighlit forest. "Thank you for saving me Lord Estel."

He nodded. "No thanks are needed. Tell me Ailith, where do you hail from, and what are you doing in these woods?"

She tried to think of a lie. She didn't want this man to learn about her shame. But her mind was to blurred to form any story but the truth. "Bree. I'm from Bree." He raised his eyebrow.

"Bree is a far way from here. We are near the foothills of the Misty Mountains. What brings you so far from home?"

She tried to say something, but found her sobbing doubling again. Estel patted her shoulder awkwardly. "It's alright. Sleep, you need rest. I promise you'll be safe." The man, Estel, seemed unsure of how to deal with a crying girl. He looked almost panicked. She felt some of her fear lift.

She did not want to sleep. This strange man could do anything to her, and no one would know or care. But she had no choice. And something told her she could trust him. She closed her eyes.

Aragorn stared down at the face of the sleeping girl. Even in sleep her face was clenched in worry. Of all the things he had been prepared to encounter in the wild, a frightened girl was the last thing he had imagined. How old was she? No more then sixteen summers surely. Her fist was clenched. He had been tracking the last survivors of an orc pack he had been hunting. Only six had been left. Then he had heard her scream. He had feared he wouldn't reach in time. He had come in time to see the girl looking into the eyes of her death, the stick still clenched in her hand. A brave girl, young and frightened and brave. She reminded him of the strong women of the Dunedain. His kin, She reminded him of his mother. His mother who had never stopped fighting. A pang of sadness filled him at the thought of her. The enemies set many traps for him. He had feared his girl was one. But no matter the danger, he would not leave a girl to die, he would not see her suffer through his inaction. The world had hardened him, but no that much. He hoped he would never be that hard. Ailith. What had driven her into the wild? What were her secrets. He smiled slightly despite himself when he saw her face unclench and take on the peaceful look of sleep. He was wise in the ways of many things, but when it came to comforting sobbing maidens he was at somewhat of a loss. He ran a hand through his hair. The storm had calmed down, the rain had calmed to a drizzle. "Damn it all." He muttered. A girl was the last thing he needed in his charge. She muttered in her sleep. Aragorn smiled.


	2. Wanderer: Chapter 2

Ailith awoke to a rough hand gently shaking her. She opened her eyes. Dappled sunlight drifted across her eyes. For one moment she didn't know where she was. She sat up and it all came crashing back. The forest which had been so terrifying the night before was cloaked in silvery water drops and shining in the morning sun. Estel leaned over her. Her body felt stiff.

"Good morning Ailith. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have to go."

In the morning light she finally got a good look at him. Shaggy dark hair with a few flecks of grey, a sharp face, grey eyes the color of the sky of a thunderstorm. They were deep. She couldn't look into them long. They were filled with wisdom and sadness and strength. He was tall, long legged. He was ragged, dirty and scarred. How old was he? She couldn't tell. He was not young, but neither was he old. He was almost familiar. Some sense of having seen him before tugged at her. Unease filled her at this thought. She realized she was starring when Estel cleared his throat gently. A rush of embarrassment filled her.

"I know you had a shock last night, and you are surely tired, but I have to keep moving. We can eat first though." He handed her another stale roll and some dried fruit.

"You'll want water as well." He handed her a water skin. She ate quickly. She could feel Estel's eyes watching her. She finished with a gulp of water. Estel reached down and helped her up. She winced when her leg brushed a tree.

"Are you hurt Ailith? I should have asked before."

She flushed. "I'm alright M'Lord, I've just been traveling awhile. I'm just bruised." She looked away.

"Let me see. I've some skill in healing. Sit." His brow creased.

"I'm fine m'lord.."

"You need to be able to move Ailith. Just let me help." He looked at her sternly.

She sat down against a tree. Estel gently lifted her leg and pulled back the filthy fabric of the trousers she had stolen from the tailor's. She flushed in shame, but chided herself. It wasn't like she was an innocent maiden anymore. That ship had sailed. Estel let out a sharp hiss of air when he saw the gash on her leg. She had to admit it looked bad. She had gotten stuck in a broken wooden fence, tearing her leg open. She was fleeing a farmer whom she had stolen from. Her knowledge of healing was small, so she had done what she could and then tried to forget about it.

"How did you get this wound, and how long ago?"

"I gashed it on a fence…about a week ago. Is it bad?" He seemed to consider saying something comforting, but evidently decided not to lie.

"Yes. It's infected. But I can fix it up I believe." He pulled a strange plant from the pouch at his waist. "I'll need to start a small fire. Chew this." He stood up and turned away.

"M'lord, you…you said you had to keep moving. I don't wish to delay you. I will be fine."

"Your leg needs healing, or it will only get worse."

"Then just leave me M'lord. Tell me how to treat the wound and go on. I can manage."

"The day I leave an injured lady alone and lost in the woods is the day the world comes to an end." He set to making a fire. She said nothing more, just continued chewing the bitter plant. He spoke as he worked.

"So you hail from Bree, and yet I find you in the wilds near the misty mountains. Tell me how one so young as you came to be here all alone." He had gotten the fire started and had a small bowl of water boiling on it. He reached out for the plant in her mouth, and dropped it into the pot.

"My..I was born in Bree, and my mother died when I was young. My father spent most of his time at the prancing pony after that. He turned hard. My big sister, Lana, she raised me. But she left. That's what they told me, and I was alone. My father would hurt me, and no one would take me. So I left. I don't know for where. Maybe I want to find Lana. I don't know." She stopped in surprise. That was the first time she had voiced that thought, even to herself. But it rang true. "That is all. I traveled, from place to place." She stopped talking. She would not tell this man of her condition. He would cast her aside like the rest. A harlot who was bearing a bastard.

"I'm sorry Ailith. That is not an easy lot." The fragrance from the water was drifting on furls of steam. Her head seemed to be clearing. Maybe that was why she had admitted her desire to find Lana. She shrugged.

"I am not the only one. And my life wasn't without its happiness. I..I loved Bree.." she felt herself tearing up, but stopped. "The prancing pony was my father's second home, so I was their at times. Barliman, the inn-keep, he was kind to me. I remember, sometimes there was a stranger, a dark man, and Barliman, he would tell me these fearsome stories about him. Everyone called him Strider and…" She froze. Suddenly she realized why Estel was familiar. She saw her thoughts confirmed briefly in his eyes. "You're Strider!" She gasped, stopping herself and blushing. He said nothing for a moment, only lifted the bowl off the fire using his sleeve.

"Aye. That is the name the folk of Bree know me by. I'm afraid they have little love of me." She saw what might be sadness flicker in his eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry m'lord. I did not realize…"

"No apology is needed Ailith.." he said curtly. "Here" He strained the plants out of the water and packed them into her wound. She let out a hiss of pain. Strider, no, Estel, then poured some of the water into the wound, and bandaged it all with a strip of linen from his pouch. He handed her the bowl.

"Drink what is left."

She did as he said, trying to watch him subtly. It tasted clear and slightly bitter. She felt warmed.

"M'lord…If I may ask, where are you going. I do not know what place I have with you.."

"Do you know where you are going Ailith?"

"I..I do not. I don't even know where. hat I expected to do. But I can not go back to Bree." She felt a rush of fierce conviction. It must have shown in her eyes, Estel tilted his head slightly.

"You hold fast to that I see. I am going to the house of a..man called Elrond. I think you would find some safety there. If only for a while. Do you have any other wounds?" She nodded.

"Nothing serious. Just cuts and bruises."

"I'll see to them, and then we can move on."

Aragorn watched Ailith struggle along the thin ranger path through the woods. He was keeping her close for obvious reasons. She was limping slightly, and obviously exhausted, but she kept going, completely silent. Not one protest or complaint, or even whimper. He felt a rush of admiration for this strange maid. She was filthy, and thin, bearing the marks of a hard journey. She needed rest and home. But she said she had none. He could not afford to have her with him. She slowed him down far to much. But he had no other choice. He couldn't leave her, and the closest settlement of humans was to far away. He was at a loss as to what would happen to her when they reached Rivendell. She was mysterious, that much was clear. He could tell she had not told him her full story. What secret did she hide? She reminded him off an injured wolf pup he had found once. The creature was emancipated and injured, half dead. Obviously the runt left out to die. But despite everything it had fought against him, snarling and snapping at him, it's tiny eyes wild. He had ended up giving in to his softer side then as well. The little creature had ended up traveling in his pack. It had no home, unwanted, alone, unsure and with no idea where to go. But it had kept trekking on stubbornly. That pup had ended up a loyal, but fierce beast who guarded the ranger's camp, and still greeted him gladly when he returned. He had named her Morwen. Hopefully Ailith would find her place as well. He was shaken from his reverie when Ailith tripped and fell to the ground, finally emitting a yelp of pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Ailith exclaimed. She then quickly realized what she had said, and turned red when she saw the expression of surprise on his face. "Oh..sorry m'lord." She stuttered. Aragorn suppressed a smile.

"It's alright. And Estel is fine Ailith. Are you hurt?" He reached down and helped her up.

"Fine, I just caught my foot on a root m'lor-Estel."

"It happens often." He could tell she was getting tired, they had been walking since early morning, and she was not in the best of shape as it was. He was worried about her leg. "It's midday about. We can rest awhile up the way. Theres an easy path to the stream." Normally he wouldn't stop at all.

"Alright." She nodded. He could tell she was still leery of him.

Ailith had to resist sighing in relief when they sat down by the stream. She didn't want to seem weak. It was beautiful. Dappled golden light drifted down to the loamy forest floor, and the stream sang merrily over stones shaped by it's journey. Birds sang in the trees, and everything smelled fresh and alive. She felt like she was in a golden house of trees and water. Estel offered her a bit of dried meat.

"It's beautiful here no? Many never realize how beautiful the wild can be." He smiled slightly, and Ailith thought that he looked utterly at home and peaceful, if only for a moment.

"We'll rest awhile, then we must press on." He offered her his refilled water skin, and a small piece of bread.

"Poor fare I fear, but hopefully you'll have better soon."

She ate it gratefully. She noticed he ate nothing. When she had finished Estel nodded to the stream.

"I think it would do you good to wash in the stream." He gestured to a natural bowl in the stone slightly up stream, deep and cool, the sun shining on it's surface."

"Oh..alright." She shifted nervously. She was dearly hoping she wasn't expected to bathe in front of him. He seemed to note her discomfort.

"I'll stand guard." He paused. "Behind that tree." he added pointedly, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Shout if your in danger." He strode over to a nearby tree, his long legs carrying him there in only a few steps. It was hard keeping up with him. She waited until he was out of sight, and then nervously slipped out of her filthy cloths and laid them on a rock near the swimming whole. She was distressed to see just how bad her clothes were looking. He shabby stolen trousers were torn and filthy, and her brown tunic was turning black with grime. She sighed and slipped of her stolen boots. They were fine. She had taken them from the door of a large and obviously well provisioned farm house. They were fine dark leather, string and burnished, good boots for journeys. She was very fond of them. She felt a tinge of unease to be bathing so close to a strange man, but something told her to trust Estel. She felt he wasn't the type to spy on bathing maids. She took a breath and plunged into the creek.

Her entire body felt alive and buzzing. The ice cold water refreshed her heavy bones and lifted her spirits. The sun shone on her face,. She laughed out loud in happiness. With another breath she dove under, opening her eyes so she could see a blurry outline of the underwater world. When she surfaced she saw small silver fish darting around her feet. She spent a few moments swimming around, and then just let her self float. Her body had felt so heavy the past few days, not her own. Possessed. In the stream she felt that lift, and for the first time in a while she felt in possession of her own skin. She brushed her hand against her belly lightly, wondering for the first time what kind of person her child would be. Wondering if she would love him or her. What she would name it. Maybe she could find a blessing in this. Whatever happened, she knew that she would be there for her child, she would never leave. She would be a good mother, and she would raise her child on her own, without help. She needed none. She was used to being alone. This was the first time she had thought about the future. Until now she had lived day by day, refusing to think about the thing growing inside of her, not wanting to accept it. She sighed and floated.

Aragorn leaned against the tree, alert and listening. He could here Ailith laughing and splashing. It was the first time she had laughed. He was glad she was happy. It would do the maid good. He sighed. He was not at all used to having a young woman tagging along with him. Discussing bathing had been bad enough. He was not looking forward to the further uncomfortable situations that would doubtlessly arise in the future.

Ailth finally pulled herself out of the water, wringing her hair out and trying to dry off as much as she could. She had washed her clothes in the stream as best she could, but the grime seemed to have melded with the fabric. She struggled with getting her wet cloths and shoes back on, but finally succeeded. Luckily it was a warm day. The air was growing crisper as the seasons changed, but today the sun was kind. She was lucky she hadn't fled in the dead of winter. It was only early Autumn now.

"Estel?" She called softly. "I'm finished." He slipped out from behind the tree.

"I hope your feeling refreshed?"

"Yes, thank you Estel, I feel much better." He nodded.

"Good. We must move on now." He froze suddenly. She saw an immediant change in his entire frame. Suddenly he was all tense sinew and alert strength. He was fierce and freightening, a warrior, and a dark unknowable creature, ready to pounce. Gone was any gentleness that had been in his frame. He pushed her roughly behind him,

"Be silent and stay still." He hissed. Ailith felt the hair on her arms raise, she sensed a change in the peaceful forest. A sharp danger. The birds had stopped singing, the forest was silent. Estel must have heard something she couldn't.

"Do not move a hair Ailith." He slowly drew his sword, waiting. Finally Ailith heard something. The trees on the other side of the creek were rustling, and then they were shaking, bending in. Suddenly a huge beast burst through the trees, crossing the creek in one bound. Another followed it. She couldn't see what they were. Huge dark beast, their pelts matted and greasy, caked in old blood and scarred. The first one barred it's huge yellow teeth and roared. The beasts were upon them before Ailith could even react. The first one bowled into Estel, it's huge yellow teeth grabbing his arm and flinging him hard to the side. But Estel was not easily bested. He had been prepared. He tore himself free from it's jaws and landed crouched sword drawn. He sprung back fast like a branch held back and then released. He was on his attacker with lightening speed, his sword flashing out and stabbing the beast. It screamed in rage, lashing out and digging it's teeth into Estel's shoulder, twisting it's head back and shaking him. Estel raised his sword and brought it down on the creatures head, splitting it's skull. The creature dropped him and howled, convulsing in pain, it's claw slashing across his face, screaming in rage before falling down hard, crushing Estel beneath him.

"Etsel!" She screamed. The other beast turned it's attention from Estel and hurled itself towards her, pinning her against a tree with it's hige head, attempting to grab her face in it's jaws. It was like a monsterous wolf. She screamed and drove her fingers into it's eyes without thinking, kicking at it, suddenly her entire body coursing with adrenaline, some primal fierce rage. Suddenly the head was gone, falling to the ground with a thud and hitting her feet, it's black blood soaking into her boots. She gasped in shock. Estel was standing infront of her, bleeding and bruised, his cheek slashed open, his shoulder and arm oozing blood. He looked like a wild man from the legends her sister had whispered to her. His eyes were sharp as flint. He sheathed his sword.

"Are you alright Ailith?" his hands were soaked in blood.

"Ye..yes. I'm fine.." she wrapped her arms around herself and retched. "Hnnnggg." She tried to stand up straight. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she was shaking uncontrollably. Her fingers were coated in the things blood. "You're hurt m'lord…"

"I'm fine." He walked forward, and she noticed he was limping.

"What were those?"

"Wargs. Fowl beasts. Friends of orcs. They mean trouble, let me see to you. Wash the blood off in the stream. We have to move farther upstream." Ailith nodded weakly.

"Let me help you Estel.."

"We have to move. I will be fine." He touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry you have to see these things Ailith. I'll repeat what I have said. You are very brave.." He smiled, his teeth shining white through the blood on his face. "You remind me of my kinswomen." She nodded. She could feel a sharp uprising of emotions boiling inside of her. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Instead she found herself shaking and retching. Before she knew what she was doing she buried her head in Estel's shoulder, the blood wet against her cheek. She felt such an upwelling of emotion and fear, and she just wanted someone to stroke her hair and tell her everything was all right. The way her mother had. She finally began crying, long retching sobs. Estel froze for a moment, but then he stiffly hugged her, and let her sob.

"It's alright." He said softly.

His body stabbed in pain every time he moved. The fight with the wargs had left him depleted. Once the adrenaline from the fight wore of he had started to feel the pain. These wargs had been unlike any he'd seen before. More purposeful maybe. Something foul was afoot. He needed to talk to Elrond. Ailith had recovered somewhat, and was walking on dutifully. He had been surprised earlier when she had clung onto him. He felt his affection growing for this girl. He wanted to protect her, but he also wanted to comfort her, help her heal whatever inner wounds she was hiding. Maybe this was something of what a father felt? Whatever it was, it was a dangerous feeling. He ran his hand through his hair. They were too far from Rivendell still. He longed for his home. For his adopted family. And for Arwen. How long had it been now? His shoulder brushed a tree and he hissed in pain. He needed the healing as well. He had done what he could, but he needed more. The wilderness was dangerous. More so now then ever. It was dangerous for him, and it was even more dangerous for Ailith.


	3. Wanderer: Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support y'all! I'm so glad to be getting reviews. Doria Nell; Thanks so much:) And I do agree, he is warming to her a little fast. I'm either going to go back through and make a few changes, or explain it in a little bit. And thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed. It really makes my day, so thanks so much, and enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I did this one fast. Also, I changed the name from "Wanderer: Chapter One" to just Wanderer, hope that doesn't cause any confusion. And the poem in this chapter is not by me, it's by Mr. Tolkien, it's from 'Fellowship of The Ring." Enjoy!

That night there was no fire. Estel said it was too risky. He handed her some dried fruit and meat, and gave her his cloak. It got cold at night. Estel was cleaning his sword. He finished and then pulled a long dagger off of his belt.

"Ailith, the wilderness is dangerous. I'm going to give you this dagger, and tomorrow I'll teach you how to use it."

"Thank you. I..have some small experience with blades.." She met his eyes. She had been feeling embarrassed since her outburst after the warg attack. Estel raised his eyebrow.

"And how is that?"

Ailith froze. Memories of scraps on the streets off Bree, off stealing a dagger and brandishing it against her tormentors. After that they hadn't bothered her. Not after the stomach wound. She had loved playing with it. She had never learned to use it properly though. A few years later Lana had found it and taken it, shaking her head at her. She had wanted that dagger back for years. She had been a scrappy child, always fighting and stealing. She realized Estell was staring expectantly at her.

"I..my sister and I cooked with knives a lot, she taught me how to use them for defense.." She knew that her excuse was weak. She saw it in Estel's eyes. But he just nodded.

"Alright, get some sleep then."

She nodded and laid down. But immediately she felt a pressing weight on her bladder. She gritted her teeth in frustration. This was happening more and more recently. The thing in her stomach was at fault. She could feel her body changing, her stomach springing back, her breast getting sore. Damn it all. She rolled over and tried to forget it, but it wasn't working.

"Estel, I need to go into the woods."

"Alright, go behind that tree." He hadn't laid down yet, still wide-awake. She hadn't seen him sleep at all actually. She finished in the woods, and came back. The embarrassment of having to announce to Estel every time she had to go was not at all pleasant. For her or him. She laid back down.

"Goodnight Estel."

He smiled at her. "Sleep well Ailith."

The last thing she saw before drifting into sleep was Estel sitting razor straight, his eyes fixed on the stars.

That night she dreamed. She suspended in a dark infinite void, warm and held by invisible arms. But she couldn't move. She tried, but her entire body was held captive. She tried to scream, but no words would come. She couldn't breathe. She woke up with a gasp, sitting up and hugging herself. She had to take gulping breaths to convince herself she could breathe again. She looked around. The dark forest stretched peacefully around her. Estel was sitting with his back against a tree, his hand grasping his sword. But his eyes were closed. That was how he slept then, she mused. Who was he? Estel he had said, but Strider in Bree. A dangerous ranger in the corner, or a mysterious protector? He muttered something in his sleep.

"Arwen vanimelda namarie.." he trailed off.

What language was that? It was soft and musical, like a song. He sounded wistful. Arwen...was that a name? It sounded like a woman's name. She liked to imagine Estel loving some far of woman, more beautiful then the stars. She felt her mind drifting off into realms of imagination. It had always done this. When she had ran through the streets with her knife she had not been a ragged urchin, she had been a rebel princess, hunting orcs. Lana had often shook her head and said that she would float away with all her imaginings. But she had told her stories anyway. She had loved the story of Beren and Luthien. Lana had said it was a legend from long ago, a myth of times long past, near forgotten. That story had filled Ailith's heart. Adventure, and true love, magic and elves. She longed to see elves. She sighed. The world had nearly crushed those imaginings out of her. But never completely. The next thing she knew someone was waking her up in the gray dawn light.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a long day ahead"

"Lana stop...I'm up..." She muttered, turning over. Then her cheek hit dew and she remembered where she was. She sat up.

"You're not Lana." She said, trying to smile at Estel.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure she was much fairer to look at." Estel was leaning against a tree. The morning was gray and filled with dew. The forest looked magical.

"Here." He handed her the dagger when she stood up. "I'll show you how to use it."

They spent the next twenty minutes practicing. She had to hide how exited she was to finally have a dagger again from Estel. She doubted that was proper. But when she held it she felt like the wild child with the knife all over again. She felt powerful. But as it turned out, she had much to learn. Estel played the part of her attacker.

"Never think you know what your attacker will do next Ailith." he said, easily disarming her. "And remember, each opponent is different. A warg is different to fight then an orc or..a man. Know your opponent and you have an advantage." He dodged her jab and used it to unbalance her. She grunted in frustration. Estel put his hand up.

"Thats enough for no Ailith. And don't be angry with yourself. You are doing well. Much better then a maiden from Bree should be doing I should add." he tilted his head and Ailith froze. "I supoose all that cooking with knives came in use after all no?" he said with a smile that was all to knowing for Ailith's tastes. He went on "Remember Ailith, in the thrill of holding a weapon, it's easy to forget what you have to do with it. In the heat of battle things change. Do not make one move lightly. And remember, life is precious. Once you have taken any, even that of some evil thing that meant you harm, there is no going back. But do not be afraid to act. I hope you won't have to, but you need to be prepared. I won't lie. The world grows more dangerous. Even those who should know peace must fight sometimes." He looked sad, his eyes met hers. But he wasn't there. He was wandering in some far off place. Suddenly he came back.

"I understand. Thank you." She tucked the dagger away.

"Good. We'll practice more later.

"Estel, who is Arwen?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she had, like she wasn't even in control of her own words. Maybe it was the thing inside her, controlling her actions. She dismissed the thought as soon as it surfaced, but the idea filled her with unease regardless. Estel looked surprised.

"And why do you ask that?"

"Oh..I'm sorry, I didn't even mean to..well, I heard you speak her name in your sleep last night."

Estel shook his head. "Did I? I suppose I've fallen out of practice when it comes to stopping that. I haven't traveled with anyone in a while. Well, overhearing something I said is hardly your fault."

She looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He sighed.

"Arwen is a lady, who is both wise and lovely, kind, skilled, and knowing. She lives in the house we are going to."

"Do you love her?" Ailith knew she should just stop, but she was curious. Lana had always called her prodder, saying she prodded people until they told her the whole story. Even at five she had hated having things left out. There was enough she didn't know about Estel as it was. He paused.

"You don't settle for half stories do you?" he asked. She nodded. She never did, but she was fine with telling them. Estel knew only half of hers. He went on.

"Yes. I have loved her for a very long time, and finally she loved me as well.

"Oh. Is she your wife then?" She had always loved to here stories of romance. Longed for true love. She had though she'd found it. She wanted to hear more, lose herself in Estel's happy endings.

"No, maybe some day, but I have a long path to tread before that could happen. No more questions now. You will meet her soon enough. And then you will love her to in your own fashion. She has that effect."  
Ailith nodded. "No more questions but one. The house she lives in, you said it was the house of a man called Elrond. Who is Elrond and how far to his house?"

"It is a week to his home if we travel swiftly. And as to who he is, he is a great man, wise and fair, and in his house you will be safe. Now we truly must be going Ailith."

"Right. Let's go then." She paused. "One more question, but I'll ask as we walk."

"Alright.." he sighed.

"Elrond, is he a great lord? Because you the way you say his name sounds like he is."

Estel smiled. "Your perceptive. And... talkative, once you get to know someone." He paused. "Yes, he is a great lord."

Ailith nodded. She was suddenly very talkative. She hadn't even noticed. She barley knew this man, but already she felt at ease around him. She was asking countless questions like she had when she was a child. He was mysterious, she knew nothing about him barley. He was full contradictions. A rugged ranger, a mysterious dark stranger, a harsh killer. But also someone who let her cry on his shoulder, who knew great lords, and loved a beautiful woman he couldn't marry. Who was he? She shook herself out of her thoughts. She didn't know why she asked the next question. Maybe it was all the stories that still danced in her head.

"Is he human?" she asked it as half a joke, but the other half wasn't. Estel turned to look at her.

"You are more perceptive then you even know Lady Ailith." He seemed to think something over. Finally he continued "No. He is not human. He's an elf. Doubtlessly that should give you more to ask about?"

Ailith blinked. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes.

"You're taking me to the house of an elf lord?" her voice sounded incredulous.

"Yes."

"But I'm a human."

"So am I."

"But you're different."

"Not so different."

She blinked. "How do you know an elf lord?"

"He...he has known me since I was young."

"How?"

"Maybe I will tell you that story later."

"Is the woman you love, Arwen, an elf?"

"Yes she is Lord Elrond's daughter."

"Oh..." She looked up suddenly. "It is like the tale of Beren and Luthien!"

"You know of it Ailith?"

"Yes, my sister told it to me, she said it was a myth from far ago. Luthien and Beren, and the elf king, and his spirit wife, and Huan, and the evil sorcerer, and the glowing jewels!"

"It's no myth Ailith. It's history."

"What?"

"The elves are immortal, and they do not forget their history. It is called by them the Lay of Leithian, and it is one of their most cherished histories. What you have heard is only a small part, and it is missing facts. When we reach Rivendell you will here the full story if you wish, told by elves themselves." He smiled at her, and for a moment she thought he looked like a father trying to please his child. But it passed so quickly she couldn't tell. Her heart leapt at what he was saying. It was as if all the things she had imagined were coming true. But then her heart thudded in nervousness. Elves. They would see through her. See her for what she was. She had no place among elves.

"That would be more wonderful then I can say."

"You'll learn, among other things, that Thingol was the name of the elf king, and Melian was his wife." He pushed a branch out of her path. "Lord Elrond is a direct descendent of Luthien and Beren, and thus so to is Arwen. They say she is Luthien come again." he smiled and looked wistful for a moment.

"So it is really true? It isn't a myth?" She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her head was spinning. She thought maybe this was a strange dream.

"It is true. I can sing you a part of the story if you wish, you will here better in Rivendell."

"That would be wonderful."

He breathed deeply and then began to softly chant.

The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinuviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled.  
He walked along and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinuviel! Tinuviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinuviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinuviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless." They walked as he spoke, his rough voice softly singing out, and Ailith felt like she was under some spell. The whole world felt enchanted by the words. They were so beautiful. There story was magic and hope. Estel finished. "You will here it in full in Rivendell."


	4. Wanderer Chapter 4

Once again, Thank you all for the reviews. This will probably be a somewhat boring chapter, (or maybe it won't, I don't know, maybe it depends on your taste) But stick with me. Aragorn is such a good babysitter. I'm sure this gave him lots of practice for all the hobbit sitting he does in FOTR. Anyway, enjoy.

Aragorn sat looking at the sky, holding the shards of Narsil. Ailith was sound asleep, occasionally muttering something in her dreams. With the rate at which he was going next thing he would reveal to her was his birthright and his broken was wrong with him? He found this girl in the woods, and suddenly years and years of carefully crafted walls came crumbling down, and he was telling her far more then he should, and acting less and less like the harsh ranger he was supposed to be. Damn it all. Maybe it was the sadness in her eyes? She seemed to wish so hard for some kind of connection, for kindness. He had always had a soft spot for lost and unwanted things, just looking for a place. What was Elrond going to say when he showed up injured with a ragged human girl in tow? He imagined it would be worse then the time that he showed up holding a baby bobcat he had found in the woods around Rivendell as a child. The creature had seen Elrond, and immediately leapt out of his arms and attached itself to the elf lord's robes. The incident was a great favorite among Elladan and Elrohir. Possibly due to the face Elrond had made as the creature had clawed it's way up his robe. He hadn't gotten to keep the cat. He closed his eyes and though wistfully of Rivendell. His home. Of Arwen. As always, the though of her made his heart lift. He knew she would take Ailith in. Arwen had never left a wounded thing to suffer. She could see where their sadness lay, and she could help. Ailith. What was it that was so different about her, what was it that made her glow even when she was bloody and ragged and tired? She would find rest in Rivendell. And she would see her Luthien. And doubtlessly have countless more questions. She was a talkative one. He was beginning to feel like she was leading him around in circles with all her questions. He got the feeling that she was fully aware of this to.

Ailith woke up feeling nauseous. She tried to take deep breaths, and when that didn't work she focused all her energy on trying to will the feeling away. If she vomited that would doubtlessly raise some questions in Estel's mind. "Damn it all, stay in you bastard!" She muttered, clenching her hands.

"Ailith, are you alright?" Estel, who she had thought was asleep, was looking at her curiously.

"Oh! I must have been dreaming!"

"Hmmm. You have colorful dreams."

"Yes, well, I grew up rough, I forget to speak more gently. I'm sure your used to delicate language from all those Elf Ladies."

"You'd be surprised. Elvish sounds so sweet, but half the time what their actually saying is less then refined."

Ailith snorted. "Speaking of Elvish, is their some greeting I can use when we get there?"

"Mae govannen."

"What does that mean?"

"Well met. Now if we intend to get there any time within the next year, we need to be off." he handed her a small strip of dried meat and one of dried fruit. She ate it reluctantly, battling the sickness in her stomach. She followed him as fast as she could. His long legs meant that she had to take three steps to match one of his.

"I'm guessing that if I ask you another question you'll start using some of those less savory elvish words, so I'll refrain."

"Perceptive as always. Of course, it wouldn't sound like I was angry."

She fell silent and tried to keep up with him. The small path they were flowing hardly qualified as such. She doubted it had been used in years.

"How long until we're out of these woods?"

"These are hardly woods. They are small, so small they don't appear on most maps. We should be out by tomorrow. We're near the Etten-moors, we have many many miles of wilderness to cross before we reach Rivendell. You wandered very far from Bree indeed"

"I'm a wanderer."

"Well, not all those who wander are lost."

"That's pretty. Is that and Elvish poem?"

"No, it's part a poem a friend of mine wrote."

"Oh. Your friend's a great poet?"

"You could say that."

"You like to be cryptic." Ailith couldn't help but enjoy barraging Estel with question after question. She had used to like doing that to her father, frazzling him with the sheer amount of questions that flowed from her like a stream. Lana had always told her she was being a brat. She was fairly sure she was being one at the moment.

"Maybe I'm just keeping my answers short to save my breath for walking."

Ailith was silent for a while. She thought about Lana. About home. About Arden. She hoped his nose healed crooked. Estel's nose looked like it had been broken many times. She thought about the prancing pony. He had scared her there. All those stories about him. An old conversation with Barliman came back to her. He had called Estel a ranger, a wanderer of the wilds. She wanted to ask Estel about the rangers. Barliman had said it like there were more then one. Who was Estel anyway? He could be curt and silent and grim, and that was how she had known him in Bree. But to her he was more often gentle, and even joking. He confused her. And which was he? The ragged ranger, or the friend of elf lords? One in the same? He was a distinctive puzzle. She noticed he was favoring his injured shoulder, and still limping slightly. He kept treating his wounds, but what if he was worse then he let on? Her injured leg was infected, she could tell that much. But he kept it at bay with the strange herb. She winced. As soon as she started thinking about it, it began to hurt. She was so busy thinking that she walked headlong into a low hanging branch.

"Mae govannen!" She said angrily. Estel helped her up.

"That's not a curse Ailith."

"But it sounds better then son of a bitch." She continued walking.

"Fair enough."

They walked all day long, stopping only briefly. That night Estel allowed a small fire. She drank some of the tea he had made. She wanted to ask him about rangers, but he seemed distracted, so she held off. Her body was aching badly, and her bladder as always now, felt like someone was pressing on it. She was not at all enchanted by the thing in her stomach. She couldn't bring herself to think of it as a child, that made it to real. She had thought of it as a child once, while she was floating, and she wished she hadn't now. She just wanted to forget, push the though away, as if that would make the reality of it go away.

"Ailith, are you feeling well enough to practice with your dagger?"

"Yes!" She sounded far to eager. "I...know the enthusiasm isn't very becoming in a maiden." She said sheepishly. Estel stood up.

"The things that wish to hurt you don't care if your a woman or man."

She pulled the dagger out, holding it like he had taught her. She waited for him to tell her what they were going to do, but instead he juts immediately darted at her, catching her off guard and unbalancing her. She thudded to the ground, he held the thick stick he was using as a sword to her throat. He had insisted she use her actual dagger, telling her to try her hardest to get him,like he was a real enemy. Just not to stab to hard at anything vital.

"One thing you need to know Ailith, is that your attackers don't explain what they are going to do. They just act. And so you must too. I'm sorry to be so rough on you, but I feel it's the only way to teach you properly."

Ailith watched him. All his gentleness was gone when they practiced. He was a different man. And she was most defiantly dead if he was an orc. She kicked at his legs, taking the opportunity to roll out from under his sword. She stood up fast and tried to charge at him. It looked like she would be able to reach his unguarded stomach. He was unbalanced from her kick. Instead, the moment before she reached him, he tensed again, and caught her attack with his stick, knocking her back.

"Your attackers are often clever enough to deceive you. Be prepared for anything. And learn to deceive them as well." He calmly helped her up. She wanted to hit something in frustration. He noticed this, and softened slightly again. "You did well though Ailith. I'm not an easy opponent. And unbalancing me by kicking and rolling away was clever. You think fast, and you focus on the battle when you fight, you are utterly focused on surviving. You don't give up. That is good. And you caught me off guard for a moment. And a moment is all you need sometimes.

Ailith nodded. She felt exhausted. Whenever they fought she felt a rush of energy, and it was true that her mind focused on nothing but the fight, but when they finished she was left feeling empty and depleted.

"Sleep now Ailith." Estel said.


	5. Wanderer Chapter 5

Hey all. Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. Y'all really make my day. This is still a transition chapter, so sorry if it's slow. Also sorry for lack of all the fancy symbols that are supposed to be in elvish words (such as accent marks) but my computer doesn't do that. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks so much for the support. Also, theres totally some landscape porn in this one. I want to be on a road-trip is why!

Ailith couldn't see. She was running, her lungs burning, her entire body in agony. But she could see nothing. Whispers surrounded her. Distorted voices, blurred like they were coming through deep water. She could feel her pursuer closing in on her. She sat up and screamed. Estel was on his feet with his sword drawn in a split second.

"What is it Ailith?"

"I'm sorry! It's nothing, a dream is all." She realized she was crying. Estel somehow saw this in the dark. He sat down and sheathed his sword.

"What was the dream?" he said softly, handing her a strip of fruit.

"I was running, I couldn't see anything. I could hear blurred voices. Something was chasing me, but I didn't know what." She took a deep shuddering breath. She had always dreamed vividly. When she was little she had looked forward to sleeping, because then she went on adventures with the people from her stories. But more an more her dreams had frightened her. She would wake up screaming, and Lana would hold her and make her warm milk, and soothe her to bed with sweet stories. The though of Lana only made her cry more.

"Dreams are important. They mean something."

Ailith sniffed. "Oh wonderful, it means I'll be chased by a huge monster."

"It's rarely that straight forward. Maybe it represented something you want to ignore. Something you're trying to leave behind." He said it innocently, but there was far to much truth in that for her comfort. She doubted Estel ever said anything lightly.

"Anyway, it was just a dream Ailith. Go back to sleep, we leave early again. And don't worry, I'll take care of any monster. If you don't first."

Ailith lay back down reluctantly.

She woke up again almost immediately. Or it felt that way. The world was still dark. Estel helped her up and quickly packed the bedroll. He had been letting her use his bedroll and cloak, claiming he was used to harsh conditions. Doubtlessly that was true. After her initial distress at being woken up, she found herself enjoying the quiet beauty of the dark world, beginning to turn to dawn around her. Birds began singing, and the world slowly seemed to breath in then out, clothing itself in the colors of morning. She smiled.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Estel was looking at her.

"Yes. It is. In Bree we were supposed to be scared of the wild, but it's better then any town or city there is."

"I've spent years traveling, and every day still strikes me with it's beauty. I never get tired of it."

Ailith found the notion of traveling endlessly through the wilderness appealing suddenly. No-one judged you, juts surviving in it's harsh beauty. She wanted to say so, but instead she asked something entirely different.

"How old are you then?" She had always had a habit of blurting things without meaning to.

"Older then you by quite a lot."

"I didn't mean to say that actually."

"Hmm."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm not sensitive about my age Ailith." she detected a note of amusement in his voice.

"How far are we from Riverdell?"

"Rivendell. And if we keep up this pace, about 6 days give or take."

"Rivendell. Do they have an elvish name for it?"

"Imladris."

"Will you teach me some other elvish words. So I don't embarrass myself?"

"Yes. On the condition that after that you give me an hour of silence. I have to get used to this much talking. It's a somewhat of a shock."

"Alright." She was talking far to much it was true. Asking far to many questions. But she was so desperate for human connection. For safety. And she wanted to distract herself from everything. The creature growing inside her, the aches in her body, the uncertainty of her fate, Lana, Arden, home. She closed her eyes and tried to push it away.

"What kind of words would you like to learn?" Estel snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Whatever words I may need to use around elf lords."

"El sila erin lu e-govaned vin."

She repeated it back to him a few times. "What does that mean?"

"A star shines on the hour of our meeting."

"Humans don't have such lovely greeting."

"They can."

"Alright. What else?"

"Mae l'ovannen."

"Didn't you already teach me that one?"

"I thought you the familiar form. This is the reverential."

"Oh..Mae l'ovannen."

"Thats right. It means you are well met."

"Anything to get me past meeting them?"

"They don't bite Ailith. You should worry about it less."

"I still want to know more."

"Sevig thu uan."

"And that is?"

"You have the stench of a monster."

"They'll bite if I say that." She started laughing. Estel smiled.

"On a more acceptable note, Hiril Vuin is my lady, and Hir vuin is my lord. That should be enough for now."

"I'm guessing it's time for your hour of silence?"

"Yes."

Aragorn let his mind wander, but kept his senses alert at the same time. Six days. Six day until he was home. He breathed in the fresh morning air that smelled of pines. Soon they would be out of this small forest. He just hoped nothing would go wrong. Ailith's leg was fine for now. It would be properly treated in Rivendell. His wounds as well. Although he could feel them getting worse. He had to last until Rivendell. He had suffered much worse. Ailith was staying true to her vow of silence. Companionship on his travels was rare. Especially that of a young woman. She was getting used to having to ask him to stop so she could go into the woods, but she still reddened. He still wondered about her. About her full story. The part of him that was always ready for a trap warned him that maybe this girl was just a lure set to guide him of track. Why would a young girl with half a story happen to find him anyway? But he trusted his senses, they had never let him down. And he knew that Ailith was no trap. She had secrets. But she was no trap. And he had secrets too. She didn't even know his real name. He supposed he would have to tell her before Rivendell. That wasn't wise though. But she would find out anyway. Bringing her to Rivendell would have her learn many things. He sighed. He had no choice. And despite all the minor annoyances, he was fond of this girl. He found himself smiling more, and wanting to see her smile. Ailith cleared her throat.

"It's been about an hour. So I have a question. I'm aware I am being, as Lana would say, a pest. But I'm curious. Barliman called you a Ranger, and he said it like there were more of you." the girl was a mind reader assuredly. Asking the questions he least wanted her to.

"I am a Ranger of the wilderness, and there are other as well."

"Women as well, or just men?

"Women and children as well."

"They are the kinswomen then? The ones you said I reminded you of?"

"Yes." The trees were thinning.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"I'm an only child. But I have two who I think of as brothers. I grew up with them."

"What was your mother's name?"

"You sound like a spy now Ailith."

"Well I'm not. I'm just curious and tired."

"The forest is ending."

Ailith's eyes widened. The world had transformed into a field of wildflowers, singing in the dawn light. Large rocks, like ancient buildings dotted the landscape. The sun was rising above them, casting g the entire world in her new born light. A river flowed in the distance, sparkling. Deer grazed. He smiled.

"Oh! It's beautiful."

"Yes."

Ailith was in awe of the world around her. She saw something in the near distance. It was fallen into ruin, but it still held it's shape. It looked like a sort of fort."Whats that?"

"That is the remnant of the kingdom of the men of the west who had a great kingdom here. Surely you heard stories?"

"Yes. Of the days of the kings, and the glory they brought. Here and in the south, where a great white city glowed in the mountains."

"Yes. This realm was the kingdom of Arnor. Of old many lived here. Lake Evendim's glory shone, and there was peace. So long ago, it glowed, and this realm was united, and the beauty of it is only now in song. For wars and evil lurked, and the men of the west wained. They wained, and are all but lost. Hope is an easy thing to hold in your heart, but to fulfill it? That is hard." He finished. His voice had taken on a curious sad tone, far of, deep. The sadness in his voice was fresh and true. He sounded like a man mouring his home. She tilted her head.

"Maybe it's glory will come again. I think you have reason to hope."

Estel looked at her, the light of the sun glowing around him like a crown. For a moment he looked entirely different. Like some enchanted figure from song, like an ancient king. "Yes. Maybe it will." the moment passed. He was the ragged ranger again.

Wheres Lana Aragorn ask


	6. Wanderer Chapter 6

Hey y'all heres a new chapter. It's a short one, sorry. Once again thanks so much for all the support! And sorry if the line at the end of the last chapter made no sense. That was a note I made to myself and forgot to take out. It's goe now:) So I hope you guys enjoy this, and this is exiting, because it means the plot is getting here, so hurrah!

Estel moved stealthily about the ruins. Ailith followed close behind, the newly risen sun shining down on her. The day was cool and crisp, but with early autumn sun casting a warm glow about everything. She let the sun wash over her body, soothing all the aches. The ruins looked beautiful in the light. Mossy stones covered in dew, and silent crevices revealed in the new light, glowing like the gate to the fairy world. The whole place had peaceful silence around it. In the motes of light she almost fancied she saw the long ago inhabitants, moving in their own time and place. A bird sang overhead. Suddenly she felt a pang of nausea. She crouched to the ground and took deep breaths, trying to steady herself. She closed her eyes and grabbed at the rough stone wall. She imagined the hands of many women before her brushing these walls. Breath.

"Ailith, are you alright?" Estel was crouching next to her.

"Fine. I was just overwhelmed for a moment. Thinking about all the people who lived here." well, it was a half truth. Estel looked at her curiously for a moment, something drifting across his eyes. Some thought.

"Thats understandable. If you're alright, lets go on." He helped her up.

They continued for the rest of the day. The country around them was hilly and wild. The sun was low in the sky when Estel stopped.

"We are not the only travelers."

"What?"

He pointed to the near distance. A group of strange men was coming towards them. She tilted her head. "are those..dwarves?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you saw them occasionally in Bree."

"At the Prancing Pony."

"They haven't seen us yet. But they will. No point in hiding. They'll see us before that."

"Why would we hide?"

"I often prefer to keep to myself. But they aren't dangerous. To us at least. Still, it is best to be cautious. For our purposes, I am your uncle, and I am taking you back to my homestead, to help with my wife's new baby."

"You don't look like a homesteader."

"Believe the story yourself, and they will to."

The dwarves had seen them now. Estel walked forward, and she followed. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hail, good evening to you." his voice had changed. It was coarser, sounding like the voices of the rough men who had come to the Prancing Pony from their small farms. She blinked in shock. His very posture was changed as well. Suddenly he was another man. A master actor. So how did she know that the man he was around her was who he truly was? She shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. The dwarves were cloaked and rugged, she could see their keen eyes shining in the twilight. The one at the head nodded.

"Good evening." He was eying Ailith curiously. Well, she could act to.

"Hello. I've never seen a dwarf before. Are you from the mountains? I'm not, I'm going to my uncles far,!" She tried to sound naïve and rustic, like a light headed girl. She smiled broadly. Estel looked at her in surprise. The dwarf blinked.

"We are merchants."

"Oh! My da bought me a necklace once from a traveling merchant. It had clay beads on it, do you sell clay beads?"

"No. We deal in different goods." The other dwarves were all looking somewhat amused.

"Alright Ailith, don't bother these gentleman." he turned to the leader of the company. "She's coming to help me with my wife and new babe. Hopefully she won't wake the little one with her chatter." He nodded to them. "Good luck on your travels."

"To you as well.' The dwarves continued past them.

"Good travels, maybe you can get some clay beads!" she called dafter them. Once they were out of ear shot Estel turned to her.

"You obviously took the story to heart." He was laughing, just slightly.

"Do you think I was convincing?"

"I should say so. Come, we have miles to go before sleep."

That night Aragorn considered the day. Ailith's display in the ruins was strange. A small idea had taken root in his head. An idea of what might cause a girl to run. He wondered...

The next few days passed without event. The country around them was beautiful. Walking all day, sleeping, waking early, practicing with the dagger. Her body was growing used to the harsh reality of the wilderness. She felt stronger. But it barley held back the weakness she had inside her. Her body felt stretched and strange, her stomach quivered. She distracted herself by walking. Her leg hurt. Estel kept looking at it and cleaning it daily. He said they were lucky to be close to Rivendell. She thought this was doubly true for him. She saw how he limped. She was so tired. And her stomach cramped now when she had to eat more dried meat or fruit. But it cramped worse when she thought to much. What would happen when she reached Rivendell? The elves would see through her, see her secret, they would cast her out. She saw a river sparkling in the distance.

"That is the Bruinen. We are very near now." Estel breathed deeply. The world around them sparkled. They spent the rest of that day walking. Finally, as the sun was setting, they reached the ford.

"Here we are, the last stage of our journey. You should know that the folk here may call me by a different name then Estel." She wanted to ask what he meant, but he was already ahead of her.

They crossed the ford, Estel helping her through the shallow but still swift water. He woods on the the other side sang with a silent kind of enchantment. She felt a peace settle over her as the crossed the ford. She could see it on Estel to. This place held magic. The reality of where she was crashed in on her. Estel smiled at her as they walked forward. She gasped when the valley opened up around her. Waterfalls flowed, and the trees and gardens in the near distance glowed with light. Soft music drifted through the cool twilight of the world. The house in the valley was beautiful, like nothing she had seen. More a palace then a house, but like no palace she had ever imagined. She fancied she heard elvish voices on the soft breeze that lifted her hair. Estel smiled and briefly touched her shoulder.

"Welcome to Imladris."


	7. Wanderer Chapter 7

For chapter 7-

Hey y'all, the stories back! Once again, as always, thanks so much for all the love. Thanks to The Lead Mare for the review. And for pointing out some typos. This is brings up a good point. There are probably going to be typos and grammatical errors, so sorry about that. I try to get these out fast, so y'all don't have to wait long, but also because my life is about to get pretty busy soon, and I want to have a head start. So forgive me for any typos. Yay for me, I get to describe elves! Hurrah! And for the record, the dress I imagine Arwen wearing is indeed that see throughish lilac number from Two Towers. For some reason I always liked that one. Don't know why. It just seemed so Elvish. So no matter what, when I think of lady elves, I think of them wearing dresses like that. So yeah, this is a long one. And thanks to Borys for providing the inspiration for the awkward conversation Bentlee Elrond and Aragorn. Anyway, enjoy this chapter in lovely Imladris!

Ailith couldn't believe the world around her. She kept thinking this was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She realized her mouth was open, but she didn't care. Estel smiled at her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She could only nod. They had reached an arching gate, carved of pale stone shaped like vines and trees, birds and flowers. It opened onto a courtyard of broad paved stones, fragrant fruit trees, and fountains. The house, if it could be called that, was just beyond the courtyard. Estel stepped through the gate. She froze suddenly unable to move. He turned back towards her.

"It's alright Ailith." his face was illuminated in the fading twilight. She took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. She stood behind Estel.

"Will..will the lord of this house or some of his kin greet us, or do we go in? How will they know we're here?"

"As it happens, they always seem to know." He stood calmly. The sound of footsteps whispered lightly through the courtyard. Out of the trees two tall men came. Not men, elves. She felt her heart thud when she saw them. Elves. The creatures of her stories. And they were here. They were beautiful, almost glowing with a soft light. The two of them were identical, long dark hair, keen shining gray eyes, filled with knowledge, faces of such strange beauty. They were clad in soft gray tunics. When they saw Estel their faces lit up in identical smiled, and she saw flicker in their eyes that almost reminded her her friend Willard, who she had ran wild with, playing pranks. But then he had died in an accident in the stables. She shook herself. One of them spoke.

"Mae govannen little brother!" He rushed forward and hugged Estel, laughing. Then he saw Ailith standing behind him. When his eyes met hers she was fairly sure she emitted a small squeak. Both of the elves were standing before them now. She moved next to Estel. She took a deep breath.

"Mae l'ovannen, hir vuin." she said, her voice quivering slightly. Hir vuin was for one lord, how did she say it to two? She didn't know. But she saw surprise and even some delight flash in their eyes when she spoke to them in their tongue. She saw Estel smile out of the corner of her eye. They nodded their heads to her and laid their hands on their chests briefly. She saw one of them look curiously at Estel, as if trying to silently ask him who she was. They both spoke in unison.

"Mae l'ovannen, hiril vuin." They looked enquiringly at Estel, who took this opportunity to speak.

"Ailith, I present to you the Lords Elrohir and Elladan, sons of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell. My Lords, I present to you the Lady Ailith." She felt a rush of gratitude fill her when he called her the Lady Ailith. She was anything but a lady, and yet the fact that he had said it made her almost want to cry. To many things made her want to cry these days.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ailith." One of them, she couldn't tell which, said to her. Just then a voice, melodic as a clear stream, beautiful as chimes in the wind, yet strong as a river, drifted across the courtyard.

"My brothers run off and don't even bother to call me. What kind of courtesy is it to leave me to find out by myself that our long wandering traveler has returned?"

Ailith felt the air leave her body when she saw the woman approaching them. She felt like she was seeing Luthien. But this creature was in the flesh, so she was more beautiful then any image of Luthien in Ailith's head. She glowed. Or it seemed that way. An inner light seemed to illuminate her fair skin, smooth and soft as cream. Long hair, dark as night, flowed free about her, dark waves cascading down her back. Luminous large blue-gray eyes shone out from a face more beautiful then any she had seen. They were filled with joy and sadness both. And a deep wisdom, the wisdom of years. No wore no jewelery but a simple silver chain around her neck, vanishing into the fold s of her dress. Her dress. It was light lilac gossamer, draping around her, floating. Ailith had never seen anything like it. She was mesmerized by this creature. To beautiful to exist it seemed, yet she was walking towards them. Her eyes met Estel's, and she saw him change next to her. He smiled, and suddenly the blood and grime didn't matter. The woman's eye's found hers. She couldn't move or speak. The woman tilted her head, her eyes questioning. She stopped before them.

"Greetings. Welcome to Imladris. She nodded her head to Ailith. "i am Arwen." Ailith was having a hard time forming words, or even thoughts, so Estel stepped in again.

"Ailith, this is the Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. Arwen, this is the Lady Ailith, a traveling companion in need of the rest of this valley." Estel knelt and kissed the womans hand. Ailith thought that it may have been a longer kiss then was strictly necessary. Evidently the brothers agreed. Two pairs of identical brows raised in unison. Estel noticed and stood up. She almost thought he looked embarrassed. That was new.

Arwen. Luthien's descendant. Ailith managed to speak.

"El sila erin lu e-govaned vin." she said softly. Arwen smiled at her.

"El sila erin lu e-govaned vin to you as well. You speak some Elvish I see." She laid her hand gently on Ailiths shoulder. "You must have traveled far and hard Lady Ailith, I imagine you are tired. If it's alright with you, I'll take you to wash up before the evening meal. My father wishes to speak with Aragorn."

"Thank you my lady, that would...Aragorn?" she sounded like a fool, she realized belatedly.

"I am known as Aragorn here." Estel said.

"You have enough names for many men." She said, quickly shutting herself up and blushing. But the two elf lords laughed, and Arwen smiled. One of the twins put his arm on Estel's shoulder. The other one, who had somewhat more serious eyes, spoke.

"We will take our leave then. Ada will want to speak to Estel at length. He asked for Arwen to come to, but I think our sister may be needed to help our guest." Arwen nodded in agreement.

"Yes, talk his ear off. We best get started now. Doubtlessly the Lady Ailith will be glad to finally wash in a washtub, and eat real food." The other brother smiled.

"I will see you at dinner then." Estel smiled at both of them, he limped as he turned away. Arwen noticed.

"You're hurt." she looked at him, her eyes worried.

"I am fine Arwen, your father will see to the wounds. Ailith has a wounded leg as well."

"I can see to that." she turned to her brothers "make sure the foolish man actually takes care of himself." She lay her hand gently on Ailiths shoulder.

"Come, you need some rest." Ailith followed her. She felt like she would gladly follow her anywhere. They crossed the courtyard and entered the house. Elegant pillars, tapestries, winding hallways opening into windows that viewed the gardens and rivers of the valley. The entire house seemed to be alive with a sort of magic. Ailith had never been anywhere so beautiful. Other elves walked by them, nodding to Arwen, each one of them looking at Ailith curiously. She was aware of how she must look to them. Ragged, filthy, wearing torn clothes, her hair in tangles. She looked like a stray dog. But Arwen kept her hand on her shoulder, and her aura seemed to protect her.

"I'm sure you're very hungry Ailith. We'll just clean up in my chambers, and then we will go to dinner."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Arwen is fine." She looked at her. "here we are."

The room was large and beautiful, windows opening onto the outside world, tapestries on the wall woven with two trees, one with the sun in it's branches, one with the moon. Elegant pillars held the roof aloft, carved like vines. A bed with soft silver blankets sat like a cloud. Beautiful designs were etched into the floor. But for all that there was an air of comfort. A desk sat in one corner, an open blank paged book laying on it. A quill and ink, shaped like birds sat nearby. Shelves of books lined the walls, and light filtered in through a skylight. The room felt warm and safe. It smelled like lilacs and books. She noticed a beautiful wardrobe, and next to it there was a full clear mirror. The only mirror in Bree was the scratched one in the tailors shop. Ailith couldn't help but walk over and look at herself. She was surprised at what she saw. She almost yelped. The girl looking at her was not the same as the girl who had looked in the mirror and realized she had grown into a woman's body. She was thin, to thin, she looked starved. Matted hair lay wild about her face. Cuts and bruises were everywhere. Her cheeks had sunk. She looked wild, sinewy, like some woman from legend who lived in the woods. But she also noticed a difference in her stomach. So slight it was unnoticeable at first. But she saw it. just slightly rounder. She couldn't imagine any but her seeing it. She blushed when Arwen walked over.

"Take your time. There is a bath in the next room." Ailith followed her through a door into another room. She gasped in delight. The walls and floors were tiled in beautiful patterns, and in the center, there was a large pool. The water shimmered, some steam rising of it's surface. Glass bottles sat on the edge. A small fountain bubbled in the middle. The room was illuminated by soft light.

"I think it would do you good to bathe. I can brush your hair, if your fine with me staying here."

"Thank you My Lady, but you don't have to.."

"Nonsense. I used to do the same for a young elf maid who stayed here awhile. Think of it as a favor to me, I miss playing at being an older sister." Ailith just nodded. She thought maybe this was what being under a spell felt like. But it wasn't unpleasant. She slipped out of her filthy clothes and slid into the water. It was warm and fragrant, smelling of roses. She sighed. Arwen handed her a small bottle of pearly white liquid and told her t rub it in her hair. It smelled like mint. The bubbles in the bath hid her body from view. That was well. She didn't want Arwen to see the near invisible rise of her stomach. Once she had rubbed the stuff through her hair, Arwen began brushing it. Her hands were gentle and sure. It should have hurt but it didn't.

"Lana, my sister, she would brush my hair."

"Lana. That is a beautiful name. I always wished for a sister. Tell Ailith, where do you hail from, and what brings you here?"

"I'm from the village of Bree. I'm no Lady, I'm the daughter of a man who used to work at the stables, but now prefers to spend his time drinking. I had a mother, but she died, so my sister raised me. She was my best friend. The stories she told me were what kept me going. Luthien and Beren were my playmates, I imagined they were my parents. I grew up running around wild, fighting, and sometimes stealing. Then Lana left, and they told me she had run of with a vagrant, and I was alone. So I left. And I was attacked by orcs, and Estel saved me." She finished. What had just happened. It was as if a floodgate had opened. She had barley stopped herself from revealing the rest of the story. Arwen continued to brush her hair.

"You have not had an easy lot. That must be why you have so much strength in your eyes." She ran the brush through one last time. "There. You know the story of Beren and Luthien?"

"Some of it. I thought it was a myth, but Estel told me otherwise. He told me I'd here it in full here."

"And that you will."

"You look like I imagined Luthien. Estel said that she is your ancestor."

"That is true. Luthien Tinuvial is my distant fore mother."

"I never imagined I'd meet elves."

"I hope we don't disappoint?"

"No. You don't. Arwen smiled at her. "What was your mother's name?"

"Haleth, it was Haleth."

"That is a beautiful name. The name of a great woman from the past as well. She led her people. My mother was known as Celebrian."

"Your mother..is she here?"

"No. That we share. She was injured, traveling to see her kin. My brothers found her, and my father healed her body. But she had to leave for the lands where my people all go in the end. So she is gone. It isn't easy to lose a mother." Arwen's eyes were kind. Ailith missed Lana more then ever.

"Why don't you dry off while I find something for you to wear?" Arwen handed her a soft towel and stood up, leaving the room. Ailith wrapped the towel around her shoulders and let her mind wander.

Aragorn found himself looking into the deep gray eyes of his adopted father. Coming home was always a relief to him, but at the moment he was feeling somewhat cornered. He suspected that the fact that Elrohir had been talking to him in a rather loud voice about just how long he had kissed Arwen's hand wasn't helping.

"You had a habit of bringing strange creatures home with you when you were a boy Aragorn, but bringing a mortal girl who you found in the woods is by far stranger then the cat, a bobcat was it? That you brought back." Elrohir snorted. Elrond raised his eyebrow.

"She was alone in the woods, being attacked by orcs ada." he often found his tongue slipping, and still referred to Elrond as ada sometimes.

"I didn't say not to save her, of course save her, but to bring her here? I have nothing against humans, as I hope is obvious, but bringing a strange girl back to Imladris? I'd say that is a distinctly impulsive move, and not one I'd expect to see you make. Is there a reason this girl is so important to you?" Elrond leaned forward, lacing his fingers.

"I could hardly leave her in the woods, I told you her story, what I know of it. And I was in haste to get here. There were no other settlements close by to leave her at. And even if there were, it wouldn't feel right."

"What you know of her story. So you think theres more to her. Estel, I thought you were more careful. But I suppose a pair of lovely eyes does that?" Aragorn suppressed a groan. Elrond was ever testing him.

"A pair of lovely eyes is not the reason I brought this _child _back to Imladris." He put particular emphasis on the word child. "If you truly think that I'm th sort of man who acts on _that _sort of whim, I'm not sure how you could be the same man that raised me." He realized he was pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a habit her had developed early in life. He found himself doing it when he was nervous or frustrated. At the moment he was both. He continued before Elrond could go on. "I brought Ailith here because she was lost and alone, and she needed help. And if you want the full truth, which I'm sure you will discover anyway, I've grown rather fond of her." Elrond raised his eyebrow. Aragorn sighed. "In the same way I imagine you grew fond of me ada. And I am not afraid that any secret she may be keeping is something horrible. She just needs to find her place." Elrohir spoke up.

"So what you're saying Estel, is that you're not enamored with a pair of pretty eyes, but that you're more of a wet nurse?"

"What he's saying, Elrohir, is that he cares for a lost and injured girl in need of a feeling of security. I'd hope you'd do the same." Arwen was standing calmly in the doorway. She was looking disapprovingly at Elrohir, in a perfect imitation of her father. She smiled briefly at Aragorn before walking in and addressing Elrond.

"I knew you would do this ada. The poor man needs rest, not an interrogation." She looked at Aragorn's still untreated wounds "he also need healing." She finished pointedly. Elrond smiled at his daughter and stood up.

"I think this has gone on long enough. Bringing a girl back here was hardly a wise move, but it was a just one. I can't fault you for your compassion." Elrond finally put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and smiled. "And my daughter is right, you do need healing."

"So does Ailith. Speaking of which, is she alright Arwen?'

"Yes. I treated the wound, and she fell asleep in the bath. She's sound asleep in bed now. I came to see what was happening.

"Alright, come Aragorn, it's time we took care of your injuries." Elrond made for the door.

"I'll take care of his wounds ada!" Arwen said, her face a picture of innocence. Elrond didn't even turn.

"No you won't."

Thats all for now folks. Originally this was gonna be way longer, but I'm falling asleep, so I hope you like it. And if not, chalk it up to me not sleeping:) New chapter soon.


	8. Wanderer Chapter 8

yay, New chapter. As always, thanks for the support. I say it every-time, but of course I mean it every-time. Guess who likes describing elves and their pretty stuff? Me! So sorry if I go a bit crazy on the whole describing business. It's just to much fun! And in response to someones question-Ailith's secret is not to far from being discovered. So woo, suspense. You can't hide things like that from elves for long. (Or Aragorn for that matter. He already kind of suspects.) Anyway, I though about having Ailith refuse wine at dinner, cause of her baby bump, but I realized she probably wouldn't know to refuse alcohol. Also, the little bit of poem Erestor randomly decides to spout out is not mine, it's Tolkien's. From the "Silmarillion". Anyway, I don't know if this is a good chapter, but I sure had fun writing it! And I got to write some Aragorn and Arwen love. Thought nothing smutty. I'm not good at that stuff. (I've never tried..nope...) And don't worry, only this chapter and probably one long one or two short ones more, and I'm going to get back to the action. Think of this as a break. With lots of food porn.

"There. You look beautiful Ailith." Arwen smiled kindly at her. She had woken up in a strange bed, with Arwen gently shaking her. Apparently she had fallen asleep, and it was now time for dinner. Estel had been speaking to the elf lord. She wondered what they had talked about. Her most likely. If she was worthy to stay here. She was sure she wasn't. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had never owned any fine clothes, so she was still getting used to what she was wearing. The dress was beautiful airy fabric, clear white, with the bodice embroidered with beads and thread in all colors, forming flowers. She looked almost beautiful. The dress was to tight for comfort though. Though the bodice held it in, she could still imagine she could see the slight rise of her stomach. Arwen had said nothing though.

"You have such beautiful hair." Arwen was gently braiding thin strands of her now smooth hair into elaborate patterns. It felt so nice to have someone play with her hair again, like Lana had. "It's the color of copper." Arwen finished. Ailith looked at herself. She could hardly imagine she was the same girl who had run wild in Bree. Arwen extended her hand. "shall we go?"

They walked quickly through the beautiful halls. The sound of soft music and singing drifted around them.

"Often we would have dinner in the main hall, but tonight we are just dining with my father and brothers, as well Aragorn, and maybe a few others."

"Oh.." Ailith squeaked. What was she doing here? How was it that she was having dinner with an Elvish lord and his family. Surly they were wanting to look her over, see what kind of vagrant Estel had brought home. Someone fell in beside them.

"I wouldn't worry Ailith. As I've said, Lord Elrond doesn't bite." Estel had appeared out of nowhere. She hadn't immediately recognized him. He had cleaned off, and his wounds where treated. The Elvish light seemed to have seeped onto him, and he was smiling. He was wearing a gray tunic, embroidered with silver thread, and a small silver star pendant. He looked like a different man.

"Mae govannen Dunedain." Arwen smiled at Estel, and he smiled back.

"Mae govannen." He smiled at Ailith. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look...different." Estel laughed. He took Arwen's hand, and she leaned slightly into him. Ailith wished she could leave them alone. They obviously had things to say to each other.

"Well, you say my father doesn't bite Aragorn, but I've seen him come close" Arwen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I remember a time, I was about ten maybe, when I replaced all his precious early 2nd age scrolls with some of my own making. I believe they were scrawled with some...questionable Quenya phrases. . I was protesting the forced lessons if I remember. He was not pleased." Ailith laughed. She couldn't imagine Estel as a young boy playing pranks.

"I'm sure you've never given your father cause to bite though Arwen?" Estel tilted his head.

"oh no, I did. I was a hellion." Arwen laughed. Ailith was trying to put the pieces together. This was Estel's home obviously. How had he grown up here? Who was he?"

She could almost see the love that passed between Estel and Arwen. The simple act of holding hands seemed like the most romantic gesture. Beren and Luthien. She had wished so hard for a love like that. She had thought she had found it with Arden. They passed a large tapestry hanging on the wall. She stopped. It was beautiful. More lifelike then any she had seen. A great battle raged, the world around the two figures was gray and wild. But a light shone on the man. He was prone on the ground, his face wild with despair, a fallen figure laying nearby. Over him stood a horrifying hulking shape, shadow made real. The man was lifting a broken sword. She felt her heart in her throat just looking at it.

"What is that?"

"That is Isildur. His father, Elendil, the king, had been slain by a...dark and evil being. Isildur, in his last despair took up the shards of his father's sword and destroyed the evil being, ending the battle." Estel's face was lit up by the torches. His eyes looked far away as he stared at the tapestry. Proud, sad, and something else as well. Ailith looked at it again.

"He looks like you Estel." Ailith was looking between the two men, one woven, one real. She saw a strange look in Estel's eyes, and in Arwen's as well. Lightening fast, but it was there. The man in the tapestry looked very much like Estel.

"I always thought it a strange coincidence as a boy." He said quickly, walking on.

"here we are." Arwen stopped by a large elaborately carved door and opened it. Ailith took deep breath and followed her in. They were in a spacious room, no, less of a room and more a roofed balcony overlooking the valley. Elegant pillars, that seemed far to thin to hold up the structure, arched beautifully, carved, like so many things here, to look like trees and vines. Flowers grew from the roof, their vines spilling over the edge of the balcony. A fountain carved to look like an elf woman burbled , it's silver rivulets joining the streams below on the ground. The valley spread out around them, glowing magically in the night, gardens and streams, tall beautiful trees, spreading below then like a dream. The night was alive with soft music. She could hear faint voices singing in a strange tongue. Elvish she assumed. The balcony was lit with torches that emitted a golden light, not fire, something altogether different. At a beautiful table she saw her hosts. Arwen's two brothers sat on either side of the man, or elf she supposed, who could only;y be there father. His dark hair was crowned with a simple silver circlet, and his gray eyes were piercing and wise, ancient beyond imagining. And yet she saw no visible sign of age upon him. His robes were red and gold. There were other elves as well. One, sitting to the right of one of the twins, had long golden hair, longer then hers even, which he wore unbound. His eyes were a clear blue, filled with the same wise light she saw in the eyes of all of the elves. He was clad in white, and a smile was playing across his lips, sitting back easily. Next to him sat a elf who's serious large gray eyes shone out from a delicate face, reminding her somewhat of an owl, but in the best way. He too had dark hair, long and shining, tucked behind his ears, and a sharp nose. And standing against a pillar there was one more. His hair was a deep burnished gold, smooth and shining, a few thin braids woven throughout. His eyes were bright green, bright as a fresh leaf, and his green and brown clothes were different then those the rest of the elves wore. He smiled when they entered.

"Mae govannen Dunedain!" He grinned at Estel and strode over, patting him on the back.

"Mae govannen Legolas." Estel smiled at the strange elf, who was in turn now looking at her. Everyone was. She felt faint. She was also starring shamelessly at her surroundings. She tried to pull herself together. She turned to the elf who she assumed to be Elrond.

"El sila erin lu e-govaned vin hir vuin." She did her best at a curtsy. She had mispronounced the word for lord, she realized belatedly. But He had obviously still understood. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Greetings Lady Ailith. Welcome to Imladris."

Arwen stepped forward. "My lords, this is the Lady Ailith of Bree, a traveling companion of Lord Aragorn's. And Lady Ailith, it is my pleasure to introduce my father, Lord Elrond, and his chief counselor and record keeper Lord Erestor.' She gestured to the owl eyed elf. "And my father's other close advisor Lord Glorfindel." She nodded to the golden haired elf clad in white. Both of them nodded to her. The one called Glorfindel spoke.

"Greetings hiril vuin.."

Arwen continued. "And this is Legolas, prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood." She nodded to the elf standing nearby. He placed his hand on his chest and smiled at her.

"Greetings."

Ailith had the feeling she should say something. Or do something. Instead she ended up emitting what may have been a small squeak intended to be a greeting. Estel noticed her discomfort and stepped in.

"You must be tired Ailith. Here, sit down." she didn't want to seem like a foolish girl to these elves. She managed to speak.

"I'm sorry words aren't coming easily to me my Lords. I'm not used to such splendid surroundings And I'm somewhat frightened to be in the presence of elves." She immediately regretted speaking. She seemed to have said what she was thinking, instead of what she had wanted to say. She turned bright red. But the elves, after a initial bit of surprise, smiled. The one called Glorfindel laughed out loud.

"Not to worry Lady Ailith. They frighten me as well."

"Arwen sat down and beckoned for Ailith to join her. Ailith stared at the food in front of her. She had never seen this much in her life. She had never seen such fine food in her life. Breads of all kinds steamed, still warm. Fine cheeses shaped like animals. Fruits so ripe they looked as if they were still on the vine. A huge salad of the softest greens, and some wonderful smelling creamy soup. And The there were the sweets. She saw fine pastries, putting those in the bakery at Bree to shame. There was a bowl of thick cream, with berries surrounding it. And a pitcher of clear water, sparkling like it was lit with sunlight, sat near her. There was wine as well, and she hough she saw some of the golden liquid Estel had given her when they first met. The glasses and pitchers were all crystal and silver, wrought to form tree, animals, figures, and scenes. She could only stare, her mouth open. She snapped it shut quickly.

"Doubtlessly after a long time on the road with Aragorn, this is a relief?" Legolas smiled at her.

"I'm used to living on little. But yes, this is...something indeed." She tried to smile.

"Well, you should eat it then." Arwen handed her a plate, and gestured for her to serve herself. She poured her some water as well. Ailith took a sip, and gasped in delight. She had never tasted water like this. It was so clear and cool, she felt her entire body glow. And for the first time she was actually able to stomach food without feeling sick. In fact, she was hungry. She realized she hadn't been eating enough. She wondered what that had done to the thing inside her. Estel. Who everyone called Aragorn here, was sitting on the other side of Arwen. Ailith ate, marveling in the food. The elves spoke, obviously sensing that she wanted to eat, they let her alone. So she listened. They mentioned only trivial things, but she detected an undercurrent of urgency. Legolas was speaking to Estel in a quiet voice.

"Spiders getting bolder by the day. And the orcs. My people do there best. But It is hardly enough."

"I know Mellon. Things are changing. The orcs in these parts are ever bolder and more numerous. My Rangers have been fighting as best they can. The orcs raided one of our camps, and took some of the women and children captive. We tracked them down and managed to return..most of our people home. I was hunting the last of those fowl beasts when I found Ailith."

"The darkness grows stronger Aragorn."

"Don't speak of that now. Not here."

"My father secretly hunts orcs sometimes. He has never forgotten what they did to nana." Arwen was speaking now. She seemed sad. Estel laid his hand on her shoulder, but a glare from one of the twins caused him to remove it. Arwen looked at her brother in annoyance.

"So Lady Ailith, now that you seem to be done eating, tell us what brings you here?" Glorfindel was looking earnestly at her. She had a hard time looking at him. His eyes were so bright. How did she tell her story. How did she make it convincing. She felt like if she spoke to these strange beings, the truth would come pouring out. She opened her mouth.

"I lived in Bree. I'm no lady, despite lord Estel, I mean Aragorn's, kindness in referring to me as one. I grew up rough, and when my sister, who essentially raised me, disappeared, I did to." It took all her effort to keep her story short. To lie. Surly they saw through her? Glorfindel tilted his head. She saw in his eyes that he knew there was more, that they all did. But he simply smiled again.

"You seem a lady to me. It doesn't matter your birth."

"And she is a wise and perceptive one at that. She notices things others wouldn't. And she has learned how to use a dagger with surprising speed. What is more, she knows of the tale of Beren and Luthien. I told her she could hear it in full here." Estel smiled over at her. She felt embarrassed by his praise.

"And that she will. And skill with a dagger as well? You have many talents." The one called Erestor was speaking now. She didn't believe that any of them were truly impressed. Surly she was just an oddity. But they seemed to earnest.

"I know it's not fitting for a girl but.." she was looking at her hands. Arwen spoke up.

"In the wild it doesn't matter. What is more, women of the eldar are trained to be able to defend themselves, and to keep others defending. Some choose the warriors path, It is not such an unheard of thing among us."

"Oh." Ailith was beginning to feel sleepy. She continued to talk to the elves when they asked her questions, but she could feel her mind drifting off. When they finished dinner they retired to another room off the main balcony. It was warm and soft, fragrant. She sat down on a elegant couch. Maybe if she just shut her eyes for one moment...

"The adeneth is asleep." Legolas gestured to Ailith, asleep with her head leaning against the back of the couch.

"The poor child must be so tired." Arwen smiled kindly. She was sitting next to Aragorn on a cushion on the floor, the golden light illuminating her face. He was having a hard time not reaching out for her, but Elrond's presence wasn't helping. He may have finally approved their love, but he didn't enjoy being reminded of it constantly.

"She has traveled rough. I have rarely met a more determined girl as that. She kept going without complaint.

"Yes, she seemed eager to leave her life. But she didn't give us the full reason why." Glorfindel was sitting calmly nearby, with Erestor perched quietly on the arm of his chair, reading a large book. Legolas was leaning against the wall.

"I'm not worried about what she's not telling me. I know she means no harm. She will tell in time."

"Yes. But how much time Estel? Where will she go, She can't stay here forever." Elrohir looked at him in concern.

"I know. It will work out."

Aragorn thought of the tapestry of Isildur she had noticed earlier. Once again, she was far to perceptive. Elrond, who was standingnear the window, turned to him.

"That being as it may, the same cannot be said for the orcs. They grow ever bolder. And I here rumors of other things as well. Darkness growing."

Erestor said looked up. "Then the gloom gathered, darkness growing, in Valinor the red blood flowing." He pointed to the book. "That is what I was reading when you said that Lord Elrond. The times are growing dark."

Everyone had long accepted this habit that Erestor had of reciting snippets of poems at the strangest of moments. Glrofindel sighed. "That has nothing to do with anything Erestor."

"It is from The Lay of Lethian. And it is relevant." He looked serious. Elrond shrugged.

"Regardless, I wish to speak to both you and Glrofindel tonight Erestor. As my advisors, I have matters we need to discuss. Legolas should speak with us to, as he has come all the way from Mirkwood. I imagine Aragorn needs to sleep."

"Shouldn't Erestor and I join you ada?"

"Not tonight. You have duties to perform I believe?"

"That was elladan's fault ada."

"Nonetheless."

"Aragorn and I can bring Ailith back to my room." Arwen spoke up. She would sometimes participate in her father's councils, but tonight he seemed to want to speak only to his advisors. And Legolas, out of courtesy it would seem.

"Shouldn't she sleep in her own chambers?"

"She'll wake up confuses and have no idea which way to go. She can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." Arwen took Aragorn's arm. Elrond gave her a sharp look.

"I think you can manage to bring her back yourself?"

"I don't want to wake her up, Aragorn can carry her."

"To your room. Aragorn can carry her to your _room. _Which means he will be in your room." Elladan crossed his arms. Aragorn pinched his nose. He found it best to just remain silent in these situations.

"Yes Elladen, he will. And the he will be in his _own_ room. Because Aragorn is a gentleman. And I am growing tired of you and Elrohir and ada with your protectiveness. I haven't had a moment alone with him all day."

"Exactly, thats the point." Elrohir tilted his head. Glorfindel made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter.

"Aragorn is going to help me with Ailith, and I am going to talk to him, and then he is free to do what he will with his time, because I will be sleeping. And I don't want either of you following us." Arwen looked a lot like Elrond when she was frustrated.

"Your sister is right. Leave her be. I'm sure Estel will leave as _soon _as they have talked awhile." Elrond fixed him with a fierce stare.

"Of course." Aragorn nodded.

"Right then. I expect that you'll leave her room shortly after. And remember the laws of marriage for our people. You had better leave quickly." Elrohir looked annoyed.

"Oh for valar's sake Elrohir." Arwen groaned.

"Goodnight Aragorn, goodnight Lady Arwen." Legolas nodded to them. Glrofindel and Erestor did the same. Aragorn gently picked Ailith up. Her eyes fluttered slightly, but she stayed asleep. Arwen followed him.

They walked silently through the halls. Ailith's eyes fluttered beneath their lids. Arwen watched Aragorn.

"She carries a lot of anger and fear inside of her." Arwen said softly.

"Yes."

They reached her room. Aragorn set Ailith down on the bed and tucked her in. Arwen smiled.

"You'd make a good father."

"Do you think so? Sometimes I wonder. But children are a long time from now. Only after many trials. Trials that I'm not sure I can pass." He sat down on her silver couch.

"You will pass all your trials. No matter what the years may bring, I have faith in you." She sat down next to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

Fatherhood would be it's own trial. Ailith has taught me that much already. Finding a strange girl in the woods wasn't what I was expecting. I'm not used to traveling with a young maiden. I'm afraid that posed it's own difficulties."

"life is a series of trials meleth e-gur nin. But it is in these trials that we find joy."

Aragorn smiled at her. "I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you." She leaned in and kissed him. Aragorn held her close against him and tangled his hands in her hair. She could feel his heart beating against her own. When they broke apart he smiled , and she could see a flash of the young man who she had first met all those years ago, when he was only twenty, and had thought she was Luthien.

"Your father would kill us."

"Well, he wouldn't have a reason. We're not doing anything. Thanks to those helpful rules about marriage that he seems so glad to adhere to." She realized that she sounded almost like she was pouting. Aragorn evidently noticed, because his smile got bigger.

"You sound bitter."

"Maybe a bit."

"But life is is a series of trials remember?"

"I'd kick you, but I'm much to comfortable to move." she curled up against him and closed her eyes.

Well, kinda a weird place to end, but I wanted to get this chapter out, so I can work on a new one. Hope it was ok, and some fun stuff is coming up *Wicked laugh


	9. Wanderer Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well, heres a new chapter! I'm exited for this one. Once again, as always, thank you to all the people who read this and support me, it means a lot. To mezziebee, thank you so much for the kind review! It really made my day:) One more thing-One of my lovely readers asked if there was going to be a romance with Ailith and someone in the story, Legolas or one of the twins perhaps, or someone else. I hadn't originally planned that, but I would certainly consider it. So I was wondering if y'all would drop me a note telling me if A-she should be in a romance, and B-with who. (Other then Aragorn.) So once again, thanks so much for all the support, and enjoy.

Ailith gradually became aware of waking up. Soft light tickled her eyelids, and the sound of birds singing and water flowing combined into a morning song. She opened her eyes. Golden light filtered down, motes of dust spinning in the air. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. All she remembered was dinner last night, and then sitting down. And then nothing. She sat up and yawned. She was back in Arwen's room, she realized. But she was nowhere to be seen. The bed was soft as a cloud, and it smelled like spring and fresh water. She tentatively rolled out of bed. She was wearing a soft white nightgown. White. Why were all the cloths she wore here white? It reminded her of innocence, the color for maidens. In that case, she hardly deserved to wear it. The fresh air was fragrant and alive. She walked out onto the balcony. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what lay below her. The valley of Rivendell in the light of day was stunning. Nestled and protected, hidden, a cleft, secret within the forest covered walls of stone. Rivers and water falls flowed, and gardens with elegant structures of thin wood shaping into domes and figures. The light was everywhere. Everything was glowing. The sound of running water and singing trees filled the air. She could see the rest of the house spread around her, balconies and open hallways blooming with flowers. The house itself sat near the edge of a magnificent waterfall. Birds sang. She was high up here. The world spread out below her. Bridges connected one place to another. She saw a path leading up and away from the house. Words couldn't describe the beauty of this place. She felt like she had left the world she knew, and was living in a dream. Everything from the colors, to the sounds and the smells, was more real and vivid then she had ever seen it. A bird alighted nearby, singing softly.

"Good morning. Do you talk or something? Because I've heard that the elves have that effect on creatures." Ailith smiled. The bird continued singing. She imagined it was talking to her.

"I agree, it is beautiful here. I wish I could just stay here. Maybe have my child here. But of course that won't happen." She paused in surprise. This was the first time she had said out-loud anything about the thing. The child, growing in her. And She was talking to a bird. Her hand rested on her stomach. She wished so hard for Lana. Lana would know what to do. Lana would help her.

"I know, you probably think I'm a useless harlot. But maybe you don't. You seem easy to talk to."

"Ailith, is that you?" Ailith jumped. Arwen was walking towards her.

'Oh, as yes. I was just admiring the valley. And speaking to this bird..." She twirled her hair. It was a nervous habit.

"No worries. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You slept in a bit, so I took the liberty of bringing breakfast here. Would you care to eat with me?"

"Oh yes. Thank you My Lady."

"Arwen is fine. We can eat out here if you like."

"That would be wonderful."

Arwen brought a tray of food out. A tall pitcher of golden liquid accompanied by two cups. There was pastry and cream, and some fresh fruit. It smelled wonderful They sat down, the soft cool breeze stirring their hair as they ate and looked over the valley, glowing in the sun.

"Is this drink, is it Miruvor?" Ailith pured herself a cup.

"Not this. This is honey water. To hard to explain, so you should just taste it."

Ailith took a sip. It was delicious. Clear and cool, sweet, but also refreshing. They sat for awhile and enjoyed the morning. Ailith listened to the singing breeze. She felt at peace. Suddenly she felt a pang of nausea It grew worse.

"Excuse me a moment." She stood up and tried to think. Arwen's face was a picture of concern.

"Ailith, are you alright?"

She tried to answer, but instead ended up crouched on the ground. She let out a retching noise, and vomited. Her mortification was so much that she wanted to hurl herself off the balcony.

"I'm so sorry."

"Ailith, it's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I..caught some food in my throat. I'm fine now."

Arwen didn't look like she believed her. But she nodded. "Well, I'm glad you are alright. Lets clean this up, and then we can go exploring okay?" Arwen lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It is becoming ever more difficult to get messengers to Lothlorien. We loose more then we send." Elrond was staring grimly at a map spread out below him on a table. They were standing in the library. Aragorn looked at the map in concern.

"Do you know how they are being lost?"

"Not always. One returned however, the only survivor of six. He said they had been waylaid by orcs. More organized and militant then in the past."

"They grow ever bolder and more organized on my father's border's as well." Legolas was tossing an elegant dagger back and forth. There was a loud thud. Elladan had slammed his dagger into the table.

"Then we hunt them. Elrohir and I are ever ready to hunt orcs."

"And what would that do? A scratch on the surface. And I risk loosing my sons."

"You hesitate like a fool ada! Have you forgotten what they did to nana?

There was a moment of silence. Then Elrond grabbed Elladan by his collar. His voice was angry, cracking slightly at the seams, no longer measured, but angry.

"I have never forgotten what the orcs did to your mother! I will not risk loosing you as well. So hold your tongue, and don't dare speak to me of that again." Elrond released his son, turning sharply away. Elladan hesitated a moment, his eyes sparking.

"Then I'll take my leave My Lord. I see no reason to stay." He stormed out. Elrohir looked after him sadly. Elrond stood with his hands clenched. Aragorn could see the pain and anger in his fathers stance. Glorfindel and Erestor, standing nearby, looked at each-other. Elrond turned back to the map.

"You mentioned spiders in your realm growing bolder as well, did you not Legolas?"

"Yes My Lord."

Aragon knew the hate Elrohir and Elladan bor for orcs. More even then was usual. They hunted them obsessively. Celebrian had been gone when he had come to Rivendell, but her presence was ever felt. Elrond sometimes forgot she was gone. He had heard him call her name once. And Elrohir and Elldan threw themselves into their vengeance. Hiding sometimes behind the mask of ease and humor, but ever angry. And for Arwen there was the embrpdered blanket her motehr had made for her long ago. She would hold to her breast, inhaling the smell that reminded her of her mother. When she had chosen to stay in middle-earth. When she had chosen to stya with him, she had given up her chance to see her mother again. The thought filled him with guilt. And the deep sadness that would fill her eyes. Of all the members of her family, Arwen was the only one who could bring herself to say her mothers name.

"And you say that the orcs have been taking your women and children Aragorn?"

"They have been raiding with more planned intent yes. They took some of our women and children it is true. We managed to save them though. Most of them." Aragorn tightened his hand around the hilt of his dagger. He remembered the look on Elspeth's face. The orcs had slit her throat before he could save her. Halbarad had wept over his sisters body. Aragorn had taken bloody revenge on the orcs. He had been finsihing it when he found Ailith. He wished very much that Arwen was here. She often did come to these counsels. But today she had wished to show Ailith around Imladris. She had made him promise to tell her what had transpired later.

"Obviously the orcs feel a calling. And they have better leadership then before." Glorfindel pointed to the map. "they are well aware of the fact that they block our oath to our valued allies in Lorien."

"Yes. But what leadership, and who calls the?" Erestor was recording the events of the meeting. Glroinfdel looked up.

"You have ink on your nose." he noted.

"thank you for the kind warning." Erestor looked somewhat annoyed.

"You're more then welcome."

Elrond cleared his throat. "Back to the orcs."

Ailith let the cool breeze stir her hair. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh drought. The world sang around them. Arwen had found her a simple riding outfit, the color of charcoal. It was comfortable, and she felt for the first time in a while that she could move freely. They were in the fragrant woods, following a salaam stream, it's silver rivulets singing over mossy stones.

"We're almost to the place I was telling you about. It should be truly beautiful this time of day."

Ailith gladly followed. She figured she had best enjoy the beauties of this place while she could. She had won a battle in the war against the nausea that kept plaguing her, and she was feeling better, she would even venture to say that she felt well. For the first time in weeks she was clean, well fed, and safe. Arwen said they could explore the gardens later.

"Where is Estel today Arwen?"

"He is with my father and brothers, and the Lords Legolas, Glorfindel, and Erestor."

"He is in high esteem here. In Bree they called him Strider, and glowered at him. He seems to wear many different guises." She tried to keep her tone conversational, but she could tell that Arwen heard the intent behind the question. She wanted to know who he was.

"It is true, he is greatly loved here."

"You love him greatly, that much is plain." Ailith smiled. She felt she should be acting more respectful, but she was feeling content and at ease. Arwen just laughed.

"I've been told that it's obvious. I do love him greatly. I have for many years. He has loved me since he was little more then a boy. And finally I loved him back."

"How old is he? I can't tell."

"He can answer that question for you."

"I asked. He just said older then me."

"Well, thats certainly the truth."

"You are like Beren and Luthien."

"Yes. So many have said." Arwen gave a smile that seemed tinged with sadness.

"Will I hear that story here?"

"Tonight. You will hear it in full."

The sound of falling water got louder. They reached the edge of the path. Trees stood tall around them, their leaves glowing in the sun. A waterfall fell straight down the small cliff in front of them, singing down the mossy rock into the cool dappled shade below. The forest floor was carpeted with soft green moss. Arwen held out her hand.

"Here, there is a way down." She showed Ailith what could pass as a series of footholds. They slid down, the moss catching on their clothes. Ailith was laughing by the time they reached the bottom.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes. I sit here to clear my head." Arwen slid through the swishing tendrils of a willow, and Ailith followed. Arwen settled down on a stone that sat hidden under the tree's branches. They could see the waterfall burbling above them. It was like being in a green palace. Arwen handed her a apple and a wedge of golden cheese.

"Lunch."

Ailith ate gratefully, enjoying the sweetness of the apple and the creamy saltiness of the cheese. She let the dappled light drift over her body. She wondered if the baby could feel it. The baby. She had to face that reality . She would have to face it soon. She tried to still the panic that came from thinking of it by going through possible names. Lana maybe? No. that would be if Lana was dead. And she wasn't. Haleth then, If it was a girl she could name it after her mother. And if it was a boy, she would name it Beren. Beren, a noble name. She would never name the child after her father. Or worst, it's father. Her child would would be a hero. She came back into herself slowly. Arwen was looking at her. She realized her hand was still on her stomach. She withdrew it quickly.

"This place always helped me think as well." Arwen smiled, the sunlight laying against her face, illuminating it. She belonged here. Ailith wished that she did to. Suddenly they both became aware of someone sliding down the slope. A moment later one of the twins poked his head into the willow branches.

"I thought I'd find you here Arwen. May I join you?"

"Of course Elladan." Arwen moved over. Elladan slid in. He nodded to Ailith.

"I thought yuu were with ada."

"I was. I'm not anymore. He's welcome to continue his useless discussions of strategy, while the orcs continue to destroy everything in their path." Ailith could see the anger in his eyes. Arwen looked at her brother calmly.

"You know none of ada's discussions are useless." she offered him an apple, which he took glumly. Ailith was feeling nervous in his presence. She had only just began feeling at ease around Arwen. Her brother was another story.

"Is Aragorn still with him?"

"Yes, everyone else stayed. I'm sorry to say that it looks like he'll be occupied for awhile. Looks like you won't be able to see him much." Elladan fixed his sister with a searching stare. " They talk about the orcs and yet sit there and do nothing. It's like he had forgotten nana.

"You know that's not true. We all miss her every day. Ada never goes a moment without thinking of her," Arwen spoke softly. She lay her hand on her brothers shoulder. "Still your mind Elle. Don't bring anger into this place. Remember when we used to come here, after nana left? We would come here, and you and Elrohir and I would just sit together, silently, for hours." Elladan's shoulders drooped. He looked suddenly immensely sad and even tired. He wrapped his arm around Arwen, and ruffled her hair.

"My little sister always knew how to make things better."He smiled slightly.

"If we just charge headlong into raiding them we'll accomplish nothing. I would think you would know that Glorfindel." Erestor faced Glrofindel, a look of frustration on his face.

"I do. Thats not what I was suggesting. I said that Elladan was being rash, but he had a point. We should double our efforts of hunting them. But we should do it as part of a larger strategy."

"Oh yes, strategy. Of course. You were the one who got dragged down by a Balrog by your hair. Agood_ strategy_ in that case would have been to put it back."

Aragorn sighed. Three hours into these meeting were usually when things began to get heated. Even among the elves. Elrohir looked slightly amused.

"You weren't there Erestor, so lets leave off judging the way I wore my hair in the first age hmm?" Glrofindel smiled easily. Elrond pounded his fist onto the table.

"Silence, all of you! We can continue to conduct hunting parties, but we must wait awhile, lead the orcs into a false sense of security. And in that time we can see if any of our spies can learn more."

"Does the same hold true for the orcs on my father's borders? Because it is less easy to simply avoid those." Legolas leaned forward.

"Do what you must in your home." Elrond looked grim.

"The same is true for the rangers Elrond. My people live in the wilds. We have no place to withdraw while we wait. We fight wherever and however we may." Aragorn looked his adopted father in the eye.

"And you must continue to do so. I understand that. I was speaking for the elves of Imladris."

"Ada, our tempers are all running high. I think this is enough for today." Elrohir looked imploringly at his father.

"Thats enough then. You are all free to go." Elrond was standing with his back turned. He was still upset. That much was clear. Aragorn followed the rest out the door. Glorfindel was speaking to Erestor.

"Theres no need to be so angry about it. And bringing in the incident with the hair was hardly necessary. You seem to be feeling petty today."

"I'm sorry if I lost my temper. But these goings on are bothering me. And I don't think you're taking it serious enough."

"I take most things seriously Erestor, you just can't tell initially." Glorfindel lay his hand on Erestor's shoulder and smiled. "Anyway, looking over some ancient dusty scrolls should cheer you up. Let's go to the library."

Aaragorn smiled slightly. He wanted to find Arwen. Maybe explore. See how Ailith was.

"Aragorn, wait. I wish to speak to you." Elrond was standing in the doorway.

Aren't the gardens beautiful?" Arwen smiled down at Ailith. She nodded in agreement. They were siting in a beautiful gazebo, curving out of the earth, seeming to grow rather then to have been built. Flowering vines grew up the sides. Fountains and fruit trees glowed in the late day sun, and the warmth spread over her entire body. Statues, some seeming to be growing from the trees themselves, formed beautiful scenes.

"I miss it every time I leave." Elladan smiled at her. She was beginning to feel more at ease with him. She smiled with one corner of his mouth, and he moved his hands when he talked. Noticing these little things about people helped her.

"I can see why."

"It certainly is beautiful. Different then my home, beautiful in a different way." the elf called Legolas had seemingly meltef out of the garden. Ailith jumped slightly. He sat down on the ground, his legs crossed.

"Greeting Mellon." Elladan nodded.

"Greetings Elladan, Ladies." He was different the the other elves. She couldn't really tell how.

"Arwen, Aragorn wished to tell you that he is busy speaking wit your father. He does however wish to see you tonight, in the gardens." Legolas stopped speaking when Elladan raised his eyebrow. "I also realized that I was supposed to convey that messaged just to you. My apologies." Legolas smiled at Arwen, who ran her hand through her hair and threw Elldan a look. Ailith was suddenly feeling very tired. She felt light headed and strange. Suddenly the smells around her made her feel sick. Damn it all. She stood up. Her head was spinning

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to rest before the evening meal." She turned to walk back to the house.

"Are you feeling alright my lady?" Legolas seemed concerned.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Let me walk with you Ailith." Arwen stood up.

"It's alright. I think I just need to...I'll be fine." She made a hasty exit, nodded to the elves. She was to far away to see their worried glances. Arwen looked after her a long time, her mind fitting pieces together.

Ailith hurried through the halls of Imladris. She was alone, no-one else was about. She was beginning to calm down. What had brought on that sudden panic? She didn't know where she was. She walked for a while longer, until she came to the familiar sight of the tapestry that they ha seen the night before. Isildur and an evil force, Estel had said. She looked at it. Something about it grasped her heart. Suddenly she heard voiced from behind a closed door. She had always had good hearing. She recognized Estel's voice, and Lord Elrond. She knew it was wrong to spy, but her curiosity got the better of her. She was tired of secrets. However hypocritical that might be. She knelt by the door. She heard Estel speaking.

"I don't know what you expect ada. I have heard only vague hints of darkness, but everyone is to afraid to voice it. What does it matter? We continue to fight, and there is little more we can do. Gandalf has charged me with watching after the halflings of the Shire. I know not why. But I continue to do the best I can.

"Aragorn, the best you can is all you've ever done. But it isn't going to be enough anymore. The darkness that grows, I think you know what it is. Your time is coming."

"My time. I have waited my whole life for my time, and I have have ever striven for it. I tire of this constant waiting. I don't even know if it will ever come anymore. And if it does, what is to say that I will be able to live in it?"

"You were called Estel here, because you were our hope. You still are. You can't think about whether you will fail or not. You just have to do all you can."

"I always have ada."

"I know. You are Isildur's heir, th lost king of Arnor and Gondor. I believe in you. I knew Isildur, and I knew Elendil. And you are all the greatness of your forbearer's, all their strength flows in your blood. And their weakness as well. But I believe that you are stronger then that. The weakness that felled Isildur will not fell you. I believe that the king will return."

Ailith's head was reeling. King. Heir of Isiludr. The same man woven into the tapestry in front of her. The man who had looked so like Estel. She reached out her hand and touched the cold woven face. She didn't know where she was anymore. When had her life become a story with king's and elves? He was no Ranger, he was the ruler of them all. Suddenly the door flew open, and she was confronted with Elrond and Estel, staring down at her.

"I thought I heard something." Estel's eyes bore into hers.


	10. Wanderer Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Wooohoo! I reached the chapter 10 marker! I didn't think I'd get this far. I owe a huge part of it to all the support from y'all So thanks so much, and enjoy! And sorry that this is a short one.

Ailith tried to speak. But she found that no words would come. Instead she just stared up at Estel, and wished she was somewhere else.

"Tell me Ailith, what are you doing here?" He didn't brake eye contact. She felt like she was melting into the wall. Elrond was looking at her as well. She was feeling faint.

"I was just..I just got lost, and I heard you talking.."

"And you stayed to listen at the door?"

"No! Yes, I was just curious. I didn't hear anything."

"Yes you did."

"I.." Ailith tried to speak again, she was trying not to cry. She couldn't tell what the look in Estel's eyes was. And that scared her.

"Ailith is that you? What is going on?" Arwen had rounded the corner, followed by Elladan.

"I spied on them. I heard them talking. I hear Lord Elrond call Estel the king. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! I was just tired of secrets!"

"I don't spy on you to discover you're secrets Ailith." Estel looked tired and upset, angry. She didn't understand why it mattered so much. Suddenly her panic turned to anger. Anger at everything. At her father, at Lana, at Arden, at her unborn child. Anger at these perfect immortal elves, anger at Estel, or Aragorn, or whatever he was. Anger at all there secrets. Anger at herself. She felt something inside of her burst. A dam of emotions. She started yelling.

"I have no-one to speak to about my secrets! There's no door for you to listen at, because I don't have a place to go! If you're so eager to hear what I haven't told you, if you're so eager to know more about the wretched girl you took in out of charity then I'll tell you! I left Bree because I was alone! Because my sister left me, because my father hated me, because the man I loved left me alone and abandoned. No-one wanted a filthy little whore, the daughter of a drunk. I left because I'm pregnant, and I just wanted to run away. Are you happy now!?" Tears were running down her face. She felt powerful. Like a storm, crushing everything before her. She turned and ran before anyone could react. She left them standing by the tapestry and didn't look back.

Everything was a blur. She ran without thinking. She just wanted to run and run forever. She looked up and realized she was in the gardens. She fell gasping against a statue of some beautiful perfect elven woman. She leaned over and vomited, her tears raining down her face. She screamed as loud as she could. She screamed to cleanse herself of everything. She angrily punched her stomach. The place where the child was. She didn't care what would happen to her now. They would cast her out most likely. And she would wander. Maybe she would die, and then she could see her mother. The only family member who had left her only because she had been forced. Ailith no longer believed that Lana had left for some secret reason. That Lana would be back. Lana had saw an opportunity to escape, and she had. Ailith screamed again, looking up at the night sky, where the first stars were beginning to rise. She hated them. Beautiful and unreachable, safe in th sky. She hated all the stories she had heard. The stories where beautiful maidens won out against evil, where bold heroes saved the day. Those stories weren't for her. They were only for a few. She slid down, her back against the statue. All the anger that had filled her with energy was draining. She felt empty. Her tears of rage turned into tears of grief. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She let herself drift away. Usually her mind would take her on some adventure. But now there was just darkness. No, less then darkness, nothing.

She didn't know how long she sat like that. She didn't care. The night sounds began. Crickets and trees singing in the breeze, soft voices in the distance. She must have been in a little wandered place, because no-one bothered her. She just wanted to disappear. Fade into the world around her. But the world around her had other ideas. She heard soft footfalls approaching over the path of stepping stones. She opened her eyes. Estel was standing above her. She closed her eyes again.

"Are you here to drag me to the gate and send me out your Highness? Or maybe bring me back to shame me in front of all the elves, and debate what to do with me?" Her voice sounded raw and pained. There was a soft rustle. She opened her eyes to see that Estel had sat down next to her. His face was in shadow, but she could make out his features in the soft light of the stars. He sat with his legs crossed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him for more then a moment.

"I'm not going to do either Ailith."

"Then what will you do? Keep looking after me, pitying me like I'm some pregnant dog that showed up on your doorstep? Tell me, what is there to do?"

"Ailith..."

"They all blamed me. They all looked at me like I was filth. No-one blamed Arden! He was the one who stole my heart! He was the one who told me he loved me! He was the one who lay with me and left me like this. But they look only to me with their blame. I am the whore, I am the harlot, I am at fault. I hate all of them. So you can just continue what they started." She was crying again, sobbing, her entire body felt like it was being torn apart by all the feeling raging within.

"I don't blame you Ailith. You are young, and you were alone. I don't blame you." Estel reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She froze for a moment, but then she let herself be held. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed silently. He stroked her hair and said nothing. Finally she felt her sobbing begin to slow. She looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No, I am sorry, there is nothing for you to be sorry for."

She hugged him tighter. She was well aware that she was probably making him uncomfortable. He let out a small noise.

"I can't breathe Ailith."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She loosened her vice like grip. She realized how strange it was that she was sitting here clinging to the rightful king and getting snot and tears on him. The thought was so funny that she ended up laughing. Estel looked at her. She tried to speak.

"I..hngg, I'm sorry. The king is sitting in a garden with a sobbing peasant girl crying onto his tunic."

"I'm not a king yet, and I don't mind." he smiled slightly. Her laughing turned back into sobbing. They sat for a while, the night spinning around them. He said nothing, and she cried. Finally she spoke.

"What's your real name? You have so many, which were you born with?"

"Aragorn."

"Then what is Estel?"

"I was raised here as Lord Elrond's adopted son. I didn't know who I was. Estel means hope in Elvish. It's the name I grew up with."

"What happened to you're parents?" She just wanted to talk. To talk until her mind was filled with other's stories.

"My father died when I was two. My mother fled here with me. She died just recently. Her name was Gilrean,"

"I'm sorry."

"All things die."

Ailith sat in silence again. She felt utterly drained. She didn't feel any better about things, but in a strange way she did. If only a little. She could feel her eyes growing heavy.

Ailith had fallen asleep. Aragorn didn't want to move and wake her. The night was warm enough, and the gardens were peaceful. Her face was soaked in dried tears. He lifted her wet hair away from her face. How had he not noticed? Of course she was with child. He had suspected, but he had been in the wild, he hadn't had time to think on it. After Ailith had gone, Arwen had sent him to look for her in one area while she looked elsewhere. She had told him she had known. That afternoon she had realized it. Aragorn couldn't judge the girl. He had traveled to far and seen to much to judge her for this. A soft rustle alerted him to someones presence. Arwen sat down next to him.

"You found her."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Aragorn recounted in a whisper what had occurred . Arwen stroked Ailith's hair.

"Poor girl. She'll be safe now. We'll help her."

"But where will she go in the end? I want so much for her to find her place."

"She will."

"I won't let any more harm come to her Arwen."

"I know." Arwen leaned over and kissed him softly. When they pulled apart she lay her head on his shoulder. The stars shone above, and the full moon glowed. A cool breeze stirred the warm late summer night, and the world around them sang with life. Ailith stirred and opened her eyes.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"If it's a boy I'm going to name it Estel."

Well, thats all for this chapter. This seems like this could be a good end for the story, but it's not! I have many plans you see, it doesn't end here (Mwhaha) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was over sugary. Don't worry, there's more adventure coming up.


	11. Wanderer Chapter 11

Chapter 11- here it is! I say it every-time, but thanks you so much for the reviews and support. I got so many kind reviews for the last chapter, and y'all really can't know how much it means to me, so thanks so much I'm so glad people liked the way she told everyone. I was worried about that. And Thanks to The Lead Mare for you're super sweet review! If I could write a summary of last chapter, it would be "Ailith says screw you to the double standard:) . Pretty soon here, when I have more time, I want to start reading some of y'alls stories. I'm sure there fantastic:) You know what would make this story even harder to write? If Ailith was considering not keeping the baby. But I don't think thats really an option in this scenario. As you may be able to tell, I'm having a lot of fun with Glorfindel and Erestor. Who weren't even supposed to be in this story at first. I just need to write a separate fanfiction with them before they take over this story. And I just realized I forgot all about poor Lindir. I am having so much fun with all these elves. I'm just going to have to write some other fanfic. I really want to write one with Glorfindel playing with a little bored Arwen. Tell me if you'd like that. Stupid Tumblr, making me want to write about baby elves. ...Anyway, enjoy, and sorry for that super long intro;) Oh, and one more thing, thanks to Borys for the inspiration for the first scene-

"So the adenenth is pregnant." Elrond was looking steadily at Aragorn. "Do you know anything about the father Estel?"  
"For pity's sake ada, don't even start in on that. You know that's ridiculous." Arwen looked annoyed.

"i was simply asking if he knew who the father was."

"A simple question leads to more." Arwen slid her arm around Aragorn's waist threw her her father a defiant look. It struck Aragorn that she looked very much like her grandmother for a moment. He decided that now would be a good time to speak up.

"I know the father is a boy from Bree who abandoned her. I think she said his name was Arden."

"Abandoned her? Why do humans do things like this?" Erestor was standing near the door, a quill tucked behind his ear.

"There are faults in all the races Erestor." Arwen said mildly.

"The point is, we have a pregnant homeless girl on our hands." Elladan had reluctantly rejoined his father, but there was still an icy wall between them. Elrohir was leaning next to his twin.

"Well what do we do?"

"At the moment I would say we just let her rest and care for her." Legolas was fletching an arrow, his mind only half in the conversation.

"It won't be easy for her anywhere. She's a girl with no family who is pregnant with a bastard." Elladan was refusing to look at his father, or anyone but Arwen for that matter.

"It doesn't matter who the father is. She's the child's mother." Aragorn felt a flair of protectiveness.

"Oh dear, it does sound like things are getting heated in here." Glrofindel strode in, casually knocking the quill out from behind Erestor's ear as he passed. "Where is the adeneth anyway?"

"She's asleep." Arwen bent down to pick up Erestor's quill, which had rolled to a halt by her feet, and calmly handed it back to him. "Let sleep heal her."

"Speaking of which, regardless of anything, we need to check on her and see how things are doing with the child. I wish I had know, I would have tried to help her more." Aragorn thought of how he had knocked her over in their sparring lessons.

"You did everything you could have." Arwen kissed his cheek, gaining disapproving stairs from her brothers and father.

"We'll check on her tomorrow." Elrond nodded to them and left. Elladan walked out briskly, refusing to talk to Elrohir, who followed him anyway. Arwen shook her head.

"Just because Elrohir didn't storm out with him."

"You're brother has a temper pen tithen, that's all." Glorfindel was leaning against Erestor and had draped his arm over his shoulder. This arrangement didn't last particularly long, as the belabored record keeper shrugged his arm off in annoyance. Glorfindel smiled. "Just like Erestor no?"

"It would seem Erestor had good reason Glorfindel." Legolas had looked up from what he was doing.

"Surely not. I was just showing affection." Glorfindel ruffled Erestor's hair.

"For Eru's sake Glorfindel! I am TRYING to keep records!"

"See what I mean about the temper now? Erestor, you really must work on that. And invoking the name of Eru so casually? Tsk."

Erestor groaned and turned to leave. "I must be going." he nodded and left. Glorfindel winked at Arwen and held up Erestor's quill, which he had somehow taken once again.

"i think he'll need this. I better return it." he easily sped out the door.

Arwen shook her head. "He still calls me pen tithen. Some things never change. He used to play with me when everyone else was busy." She smiled fondly.

"Well, you best hold onto those memories, because I fear Erestor is going to kill him." Legolas looked mildly concerned.

"That would be a pity. Well, I've had enough for one day. I'm going to my rooms." Arwen nodded to Legolas. Aragorn turned to follow Arwen.

"I'll walk you there."

"It wasn't even an option for you not to."

Darkness swirled around her. She was so cold, colder then she'd ever been in her life. Cold beyond her bone, cold into her soul. The wind whispered around her, but then it was gone. Everything was utterly still. She was in the snow, pure white. But everything else was blacker then black. There was no movement, no noise, only her own breathing. Suddenly she heard a distant warped voice singing. It was her mother. The song was familiar.

_"The sun will rise in her golden chair, and her beams they are her golden hair..._" It was her mother's voice. The song had made her laugh as a child. Now it seemed a cruel mockery. She screamed into the blackness, she was so cold, her body was turning to ice. She felt her ribs cracking. The child was tearing it's way out..

She woke up screaming, soaked in sweat. Her entire body still felt cold. Arwen was suddenly sitting next to her, holding her and rocking back and forth.

"Shhh, Ailith, it's alright..Shhh"

She slowly began to come back into herself. She let out one last shuttering gasp.

"Arwen..What? Where?"

"You fell asleep in the garden. Estel and I brought you back to my room. You're safe, it's aright."

"Everyone knows now.." She felt so groggy.

"It's alright. You're safe here, I promise. We will take care of you."

"If..what if I die..I think it's going to kill me." She was sinking back into darkness

"No Ailith. You won't die. Everything is fine pen tithen. Everything is fine..."

The rest of the night passed in a dreamless haze. She woke up in the morning feeling drained and sore. She was more hungry then she'd ever been. Arwen was sitting nearby, embroidering a small piece of fabric.

"Good morning Ailith. Are you hungry?"

"Yes thank you."

She ate the food Arwen brought thankfully. Light bread and honey comb and fruit. She even managed to keep it down. She was in no mood to talk, and Arwen seemed to realize that, remaining silent. Finally when Ailith had finished she spoke.

"We need to check on you Ailith. Make sure that everything is going alright."

"I..I'm fine. We don't have to.."

"I know you don't want to Ailith. But theres nothing to feel any shame about." Arwen placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes there is."

"You are a beautiful strong young woman. And you will make a good mother."

"I don't want to be a mother at all. I wish I had never been so stupid."

"Ailith. We all do stupid things."

"Even elves?"

"Yes. Even elves. And those things often lead to blessings un-looked for."

"Or curses."

"Come on Ailith. Lets go. I promise that it will be fine."

She reluctantly followed Arwen through the halls.

"Will I hear the tale of Beren and Luthien tonight?"

"Yes. We'll eat in the main hall, and you can hear the minstrels.

"Do you think Estel's a good name if it's a boy?"

"I think it's a lovely name."

"I will name it after my mother if it's a girl. But I won't name it after my father. Or it's father."

"It's you're child. You are the one who chooses." Arwen smiled at her. "That man was a fool to let you go Ailith. You are a wonderful young woman."

"I hope he dies." Ailith felt a ragged bubble of anger building in her chest. She wished him nothing but ill. She prayed the baby would look like her and not him. She expected Arwen to say something wise and calming about how wishing evil on people only led to evil But she didn't.

"I would wish him ill to if I were you. But he doesn't deserve another minute of your time."

"He doesn't even deserve a second of it!" Ailith smiled.

"Less then a second." Arwen put her arm around Ailith's shoulder. "Here we are. Don';t worry. My father just wants to make sure you're alright."

"I'm aware."

Aragorn was watching the birds as they bathed themselves in the little fountain. He was still tired. He hadn't slept much last night.

"She's resilient for a human." Legolas was sitting next to him, calmly weaving twine out of grass.

"Yes. She is resilient, perceptive, and determined. A remarkable girl."

"Where will she go?"

"I don't know." he heaved a deep sigh.

"She's so young. She's still a child, and yet she's with child."

"It's not so very uncommon among humans Legolas."

"That makes it right?"

"I didn't say that." They sat a moment in silence.

"How is you're father?"

"He fares well. But he grows ever more determined to isolate himself and his people from the rest of the world."

"Your father is stubborn, but he is wise."

"You met him once."

"I'm noting what I saw that once."

"Remember the time we got cornered by giant spiders?" Legolas smiled, changing the subject. Aragorn knew he didn't like to talk about his father. His relationship with him was a strained one.

"How could I forget?"

"I'd never seen you go that pale before."

"I don't like spiders mellon nin."

"Don't like them Aragorn? I'd say that looked more like terror."

"I still killed more then you."

"Only because I let you."

"Hmm" Aragorn heard someone approaching. He turned around and saw Arwen and Ailith.

"Greetings Ladies." He stood up and smiled.

"And to you meleth e-gur nin" Arwen kissed his cheek. Aragorn saw Legolas smirk out of the corner of his eye. Ailith was looking away from him. He hadn't sen her since last night.

"Hello Lord Aragorn." She said softly.

"Ailith, I thought we'd discussed this. Just Aragorn, or Estel, is fine." He squeezed her shoulder. "Sit down. The sun feels pleasant." He looked at Arwen questioningly. She kissed his cheek again, using the opportunity to whisper into his ear.

"She's fine. So is the child."

They all settled down on the grass. Ailith looked tired and strained. Legolas smiled at her kindly.

"Congratulations on you're little one Ailith. A child is a rare gift among my people."

Ailith looked surprised. "Thank you My Lord."

"Somethings coming through the grass." Legolas looked up. Suddenly a long legged elegant chestnut hound burst out. Arwen gave a small shriek as the creature started licking her.

"Ryn! Down." She started laughing. Aragorn reached out and pet the dog. He had seen her born. Ailith looked delighted.

"Do you like dogs Ailith?"

"Oh yes! Barliman, he had a beautiful bitch, and she had puppies, and I helped!' She smiled and hugged the dog. "I didn't know there were dogs here!"

"Yes, they run wild, but they always come back." Arwen stroked Ryn's head.

"Ryn is such a pretty name, what does it mean?" Ailith giggled as the dog licked her. Aragorn was glad to see her laugh.

"It means hound of chase."

"My friend, he raised a puppy, and he would go out hunting with him, and I would go to. He let me name him. I called him Thingol. He caught a quail once, and we cooked it and ate it, and it was so good, but then Thingol stole it." Her eyes lit up when she was happy. Aragorn wished they could always be this bright. Ailith continued.

"One time, we got lost, and I fell in a bog, and Thingol pulled me out. But when we got home, Lana nearly took my arm off for going out in the wild, and ruining the dtess she had just finished hemming.", She fell silent, stroking Ryn and smiling wistfully.

"I used to love to ruin my dresses, just because I could. My mother would get so angry. Well, most couldn't tell she was angry. But I could." Arwen handed Aragorn an apple.

Ailith smiled. She looked so tired and drawn though. She was to young to be so weighted down. The sun was beginning to set. A day passed so lazily in the safety of his home. He wished he could spend all of his days here. But in one way or the other that wasn't to be his fate.

That night for the first time Ailith ate in the main hall. It was beautiful. Long elegant tables spread below a tall ceiling, upheld by pillars carved to look like trees. Fires burned, and tapestries depicting beautiful distant events lined the wall. Large windows opened out onto the valley, and the sound of running water served as a constant backdrop. The windows were open, so the fragrant air drifted in. It wasn't dark yet, so the silver light of the ending day filled the room. Elves sat at tables and on cushions, laughing and speaking in their musical language, some playing instruments, some singing. The food on the table was like what she had her first night here ten times over. Everything smelled amazing. She was wearing a dark green dress Arwen had given her, and her hair was twisted into a crown of braids. The dress was hemmed with golden leaves. But she still felt shabby around all these elves. They looked at her curiously. Arwen or Estel would introduce her to any who they came across. She smiled an said a few elvish peasantries to each, and they smiled back at her in delight. She wondered if they knew her story,. Estel easily spoke to all of them. She could tell he was very much at home. How was he at home both here and in the wilds? Estel was speaking to her, gesturing to a slight dark haired elf with gray-green eyes who had walked up to them.

"Ailith, this is Lindir, a minstrel of magnificent skill. And Lindir, this is The lady Ailith, a traveling companion of mine."

"Greeting's lady Ailith."

"Greetings hir vuin."

"Ailith is a great lover of The Lay of Leithian. I told her she would hear it in full here." Estel had his hand on her shoulder. He hadn't removed it since they entered the hall. It made her feel safe. Like he wanted to protect her, show the elves that she was worthy. The kind of gesture she had always wished for he father to make.

"And that you shall. I promise you will not be disappointed." Lindir smiled and inclined his head before drifting off. She heard someone else approaching behind them.

"There you are Aragorn!" Glorfindel patted Estel on the back. The elf called Erestor was standing slightly behind him. They never seemed to be far apart. But from what she could tell, Erestor seemed to often be exasperated by his outgoing companion.

Dinner passed in a haze of wonder. She had never known that food could be so amazing. She sat between Estel and Arwen. She hadn't felt any sickness through the entire dinner. But her stomach felt heavy, like something was pressing against her bladder. But the things around her made up for it. She tried to pretend for a moment that Estel and Arwen were her parents, and she was an elf princess. The silly dream made her smile. The elf called Lindir stood up.

"We have a guest among us, the Lady Ailith. She has traveled hard and long, and she had expressed a wish to hear the Lay of Lethian as told by the elves. Shall we grant her wish?"

The elves cheered, and Lindir smiled. She wasn't sure how it started. Suddenly there was just music. And voices. They were singing in elvish. At first she felt a stab of disappointment. She wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying. But suddenly the words took shape around her, and she wasn't listening to the story, she was watching it. She was part of it. More beautiful, more complex, more awe inspiring then she could have imagined. She was floating on the golden river of memory. The refrain was sad and hopeful. She forgot who she was and lost herself in the story. She didn't know how long she drifted. When she found her mind drift back to her body it was dark, and the hall was filled with fireflies. She was crying. She realized her had lain her head on Estel's shoulder. He smiled at her.

"It's beautiful isn't it pen tithen?"

"Yes..yes it was."

So thats it for now. Sorry if this was a slow and short one, it's one of those in between chapters. New chapter soon! And then it will be picking up again.


	12. Wanderer Chapter 12

Yay chapter 12! I'm just having so much fun with all of this. And everyone is so supportive and sweet, it really makes my day:) So as always, thanks for the reviews and support. Since I can't respond to The Lead Mare's review personally, I'll do it here-Thanks so much for you're kind words:) I'm so glad you like how I write Glorfindel and Erestor. And Ailith saying she hopes he dies is pretty much directly lifted from me on my more grumpy days;) Anyway, thanks so much. This chapter should be fun. I feel like I could write an au with Glorfindel and Erestor as Ailith's hip dads. You just know Glorfindel would be he cool fun dad, and Eretsor would be the voice of reason. ..hmmm..I need to get off tumblr man. Anyway, enjoy!

"Here we are Lady Ailith. I'd like you to meet Asfaloth." Glorfindel lovingly patted magnificient white horse standing before him. Ailith breathed in the comforting scent of a stable. She had often worked with the horses in the stables of the Prancing Pony. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful creature before her.

"Hello Asfaloth." She tentatively reached out to stroke his nose. His breath was warm and moist. Erestor spoke up.

"He's a fine horse, isn't he?" in the first age..."

"Hush Erestor. I know plenty about the first age, and Ailith can just ask the minstrels if she wants a version that's actually interesting." Glrofindel affectionately slapped his companion on the back, causing him to lurch forward and sputter, spraying some of the water he's been drinking out onto the ground. Once he recovered he looked livid. He began yelling at Glorfindel in elvish. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but it was the first time she had heard the language sound anything but pleasant. Glorfindel looked amused and surprised.

"No need for that kind of language Erestor."

Ailith was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea for her to be out with these two elf lords. Estel and Arwen were speaking to Lord Elrond. That was all they had said. She had planned to go back to Arwen's room and rest, but to her surprise Glorfindel had offered to show her the stables, and Erestor had come along. Or rather, Glorfindel had insisted they stop by the library on their way out, and then simply walked in, pulled Erestor up away from his books and scrolls, and calmly tugged him into the hall, where he had informed him that they were to show the Lady Ailith the stables. She was beginning to feel unwell again. The nashua was back, gnawing at her. She tried to push it away with deep breaths.

"I swear Glorfindel, sometimes..." Erestor tucked his hair behind his ears again and sighed. But she thought she saw him smile a little. A strand of hair fell across his eyes, and he calmly blew it out of the way and reached for his quill, which he kept behind his ear.

"Where did..?"

"You need this?" Glorfindel smiled and handed him the quill, which Ailith had seen him steal moments before. He had winked at her and lay his fingers on his lips. She found herself liking him more and more.

"For Eru's sake.." Erestor snatched it back.

"Erestor, what have I told you about so casually speaking the name of Eru? You should really be more tactful." Glorfindel turned to Ailith and smiled, ignoring Erestor's glare.

"Do you ride my lady?"

"I have some experience with it yes. I have spent a lot of time around horses."

"Well, would you like to ride an elven horse?"

"Oh yes! Are you sure?!"

"Without a doubt."

"Glorfindel. She can't ride a horse. Not in her condition." Erestor looked at them sternly. She felt her heart sink. Condition. Like it was a disease. Like she was a disease. Erestor must have seen the look on her face.

"Well...Asfaloth is a good horse. If you're willing to just have him walk..."

"That would be fine!" Ailith tried to smile again. She wished she could run on him. She had seen women large with child riding. Though not much. Lana had said it wasn't a good idea.

Once they had helped her onto the horses back she felt a rush of joy. All her memories came flooding back. The powerful beautiful creature below her could carry her as far as she wished. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, laying her cheek on his neck. She had never felt so much power in a horse.

"Thank you for letting me ride you master Asfaloth."

Aragorn was pinching the bridge of his nose far to hard. Arwen stood next to him, her hand resting gently on his arm. Elrohir stood nearby, but Elladan was nowhere to be found.

"Ada, are you sure?" Arwen twisted a lock of her hair around her finger, and then let it go, over and over again. Aragorn had learned long ago that this meant she was nervous.

"I wouldn't be telling you unless I was."

"But you can't just ask Aragorn to..."

"Aragorn's time is coming Arwen."

"Yes. And asking him to charge off, to risk his life, that means it may never come."

"Arwen, I've risked my life many times over the years. This I no different."

"But there is no need! I don't understand why you have to..." She trailed off, trying not to cry. Aragorn could see the determination in her eyes. She was angry and frightened. She looked very much like he father for a moment.

"I will be fine Arwen. I promise you."

"You can't know if you will be able to keep that promise."

"I swear to you." He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up towards his, kissing her softly. Elrohir coughed loudly. Aragorn straightened up and tried not to turn red. He should really be beyond that. Elrond rubbed his forehead and sighed, shooting him a stern look.

"Regardless, Aragorn must do this. It is his duty to his bloodline, and his duty to the land."

"Always you speak about duty ada. I wish that...I wish that there was no duty, no empty throne. I don't care that Aragorn has a kingly destiny to fulfill, I would rather have a throne less king here safe with me then a dead man who I loved." Arwen clenched her fists, leaning into Aragorn. He felt a stab of pain when she said that. He wished he could stay here as well. Sometimes he wished that he was just Aragorn, chief of the Rangers, and didn't have to worry about a distant throne. But his heart yearned for Gondor as well. He was who he had to be. Elrond's eyes filled with sadness.

"I wish that to Arwen. But it is not to be." His eyes met Aragorn's and the look in them cut down to his very heart. No matter what came between them, Elrond was still like a father to him, and Aragorn knew that he wanted only happiness for him. But his happiness meant Elrond had to loose his daughter. Guilt surged through him.

"I would not send Aragorn into this danger if I didn't have complete faith in him."

"I know that ada. But your faith does little against swords." The anger in her voice had erupted to the surface. She sharply ducked out of Aragorn's arms and strode out the door, in a perfect imitation of the same act that her older brother had done only a short while ago. Aragorn tried to follow her, but Elrond shook his head.

"Let her go."

Aragorn ran his hand through his hair. "Ada.."

"She will come around. It is no more dangerous then some of th other tasks you've had to do. Understand that I'm only having you do this because you must Estel." The sadness in Elrond's eyes was still there. He would slip back into calling him Estel when he was worried for him.

"I know ada. I understand. It's alright" He tried t smile. "I'm going to check on Ailith."

"You're like a clucking hen when it comes to that girl Estel. Elrohir smiled at him.

"There are worse things to be Elrohir."

Ailith laughed as Asfaloth walked in slow circles. Erestor had finally agreed that, since Asfaloth was a good horse, and Ailith a competent rider, there was no need for Glorfindel to hold the rains. She was enjoying the small freedom this gave her. She felt a rush of joy as the memory of what to do in the saddle flowed back to her. She felt a sureness she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Don't ride off Lady Ailith." Glorfindel had settled down comfortably in a patch of sunlight, his hair glowing like spun gold. Meanwhile Erestor, who had apparently decided that since Glorfindel wasn't worried, he should be, was nervously hovering near Asfaloth, obviously worried that she would do something stupid and hurt herself.

"Calm down Erestor, I'm sure of both Asfaloth's good sense, and Ailith's." Glorfindel took hold of his nervous companions sleeve, and pulled Erestor down next to him.

"Just enjoy the sun for awhile. Eru knows you spend enough time leaning over books inside."

"What I do inside is keep records."

"Yes, _inside_. When you could be enjoying life."

"Firstly, it's important, secondly, I enjoy keeping records."

"Of course you do."

"I'm Lord Elrond's chief counselor Glorfindel, I have work to do."

"I'm also his counselor Erestor. But I still find time for other things."

"Well, maybe that is why I'm the CHIEF counselor. And you know perfectly well that I find time for other things."

"Yes, I suppose I do" Glorfindel smiled. Ailith wondered at how he always seemed so sure and content. She heard someone walking towards them. She turned and saw Estel.

"Greetings Ailith, my Lords." He smiled, but there was a tightness behind it. She could see something was weighing on him.

"Hello Estel!" She smiled..

"I didn't know you could ride Ailith."

"I worked in the stables."

Estel sat down next to Glorfindel. Ailith continued riding in circles. She could here snippets of a hushed conversation going on between Estel and the two elf lords. Her hearing was surprisingly keen. She had spent long hours spying as a child.

"So it's that drastic then?"

"I'm afraid so. Ada, I mean Elrond, he seemed deeply troubled."

"But why? These things, these troubles, they are not so unusual. Something is always going wrong. Why should this in particular worry him?" Glorfindel frowned. Erestor spoke up.

"Lord Elrond sees this as a link in a chain of events, and in his eyes it is near the final one. Great events are growing close."

Estel shook his head. "And more then that, this is my duty to my bloodline...Arwen's upset."

"I would be to, if I was her. She worries about you enough as it is Aragorn." Glorfindel patted Estel's back.

"I wish I could stay here with her. Of course I would love nothing more then to spend my days here in peace. But that is not my fate." Estel's shoulders bowed. Ailith brought Asfaloth to a stop and dismounted.

"Thank you for helping me ride Glorfindel."

The elf lord stood up, suddenly smiling again.

"Of course."

"And thank you for letting me ride you Asfaloth." She kissed the horse on his nose. She turned back to her companions, pretending not to have heard they;re conversation. But she was finding it hard to hide her panic. They had said Estel was leaving. What would happen to her?

"Sit down Ailith, I brought something for you to eat." Estel gave another strained smile and handed her a roll and some rich golden cheese. The smell was at first appealing. She took it gratefully. But as soon as she bit into it her stomach roiled.

"Are you alright Ailith?"

"I'm..my stomach isn't feeling well."

"Ah." Estel nodded. "That is be expected. Here." He handed her a flask of clear water. She took a few grateful sips. Glorfindel stood up.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave." He nodded to them and turned to go. Erestor stood up to follow. Glorfindel shook his head. "Stay and enjoy the sun. I'm just going to find Arwen." He looked at Estel, who tilted his head. Ailith pretended to be busy idly picking flowers. Glorfindel said something quietly to Estel. "I have known Arwen a long long time Aragorn. Let me talk to her."

Arwen tried to take deep calming breaths. She was in a quiet little visited portion of the last homely house. A near forgotten hallway, lined with old dusty tapestries depicting great events of the first age. Unlike most places in her home, there were no windows here. She was sitting below a tapestry depicting the fall of Gondolin. She had come here often as a child. She had spent hours studying the scene woven into the tapestry. It had made her heart ache. Ache for the loss of that day. But it had also awoken something in her. A kind of sweet aching pride in the nobleness, the tears, the bravery. She had imagined herself as some bold heroine on that day, giving her life to defend her people. Why was she so drawn to grief? She started when she heard footsteps ringing down the hallway.

"You hide well pen tithen, but you forget that I also know you well." Glorfindel settled down next to her, crossing his legs.

"When someone hides it usually means they don't want to be found Glorfindel."

"Well, maybe I was just coming here to hide as well, and I stumbled across you." He looked up at the tapestry.

"Gondolin. It's strange to see it woven into legend. Thats the burden of living forever pen tithen. You see the painful events you have lived through become history, and then legend. And you soldier on and on." He slowly reached out and brushed the tapestry. "Gondolin was beautiful." There was so much sadness in his eyes. All the years, all the suffering, all the beauty seen and lost, they shone in his eyes. Arwen sometimes forgot that behind the smile and the laugh, Glorfindel held the sadness and wisdom of ages. She lay her hand on his arm.

"Then maybe it's well that I gave up my immortality."

"Maybe pen tithen."

"Glorfindel...I'm so tired of seeing them leave. I've seen to many people leave, while I wait here. My brothers go to hunt orcs, because they can't rest with what happened to nana. And it would only take one time for them to never return. And Nana. She...I begged her to let me go with her, She promised me she'd be back. I remember what she was wearing. What she smelled like. Lilacs. And she was so beautiful, and she hugged me, and promised she would see me soon. And then...she came back,. She came back broken. The orcs broke her..and we never got her back. And now, because of my love for Aragorn, I will never see her. Because I chose my love for him over my love for nana. And I hate myself for that. And Aragorn hates himself for it to. Aragorn. He leaves and leaves, and every time he has come back. But one day he won't. And I.." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Glorfindel hugged her to him. He didn't try to say anything, just let her cry.

"Estel...it's alright if I name my child after you isn't it?" Ailith looked at him sideways, not wanting to meet his eyes. Erestor had left shortly after Glorfindel, leaving Ailith and Estel to amble aimlessly around the gardens. She breathed in the fresh cool air, let the sun pour over her body, listened to the singing of the birds and the water. Estel reached up and picked her a ripe plum from a tall tree, handing it to her.

"It would be an honor Ailith." He brushed his hand over the bark. "I used to climb this tree as a boy. I would scale the branches, all the way to the top, and eat plums. And Then I would throw the pits at Erestor when he tried to get me to come down for my lessons. And then he would have to call Elrond." He smiled. Ailith laughed.

"Estel?"

"Yes?'

"Do you really hold no judgment for me? Noe at all? Because I judge myself for this." she gestured helplessly at her stomach.

"I will admit that I felt an initial wave of shock Ailith. And maybe even kernel of something like judgment. But that was almost immediately knocked away. I've traveled many places Ailith, and I've seen many things. I know to much of this world to judge you for following your heart. I should know better then most that love can make you do rash things. And I have grown to know you, and to respect you, and to care for you. So no, I hold no judgment, I wish only for your happiness." He smiled down at her, and for a moment the sun seemed to weave a crown around his head. He lay his hand on her shoulder. She felt a rush of warmth and safety. She believed him. She wanted to ask what would become of her, how he thought she would find that happiness, but she didn't want to ruin the light she felt. Instead she said something else, without meaning to.

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"I..I overheard you talking about how you were leaving."

"You have keen hearing." Estel raised his eyebrow.

"i wasn't spying. I swear. I just wanted to know where you're going. And what I'll do."

"I won't be gone long. You'll stay here. I'm just going to..straighten something out."

Ailith could hear the darkness in his voice. Wherever he was going, he was afraid.

Notice how I didn't tell you exactly where Aragorn was going? Is it a clever writing trick? Or is it me not being all the way sure yet, but wanting to get a chapter out regardless? You decide;) Anyway, here comes some action and adventure in the next few chapters! I'm exited to write them. Ps. Sorry if the text size changed, I don't know whats going on:)


	13. Wanderer Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Here it is! Lucky 13. A new chapter! As I say every time, (and every time I mean it whole heartedly) thank you so much for all the support. I love hearing from y'all. It really makes my day. I'd like to respond the the Lead Mares review, because I can't personally. So here goes. I too would love to see a sitcom with Erestor and Glorfindel and everyone else. I really would. As for that matter of if Aragorn's going to get the hobbits, all I have to say is thats it's a surprise;) Lastly, you should totally get an account, even if you can't use it much. If nothing else then I could respond personally to your lovely reviews. The reason I never get back to you personally is that I can't unless you have an account. So thanks for the kind review, and if you get an account I will certainly read your stuff:) anyway, back to the main point. Y'all really make my day, and I hope this story continues to entertain you. So enjoy!

The clay swan sailed through the air. A graceful arc, spinning. Her eyes widened, shocked at what was happening, unwilling to accept the impending destruction. Time seemed to slow down, and it was like she was watching herself watch the swan fall. It seemed like it would never it the ground, just reach halfway point after halfway point, indefinitely sailing to it's doom. But it it did hit the floor. She snapped back into herself as the glossy painted blue shards shattered on the floor. And then she was crying, not even moving, or making a noise, just crying completely silently, her small fists clasped at her side. Her father loomed over her, a shadow smelling like harsh liqueur. He gave raised his hand in a half hearted threat, but dropped it to his side. Suddenly he was crying to, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ailith. I'm sorry pet. Poppa's sorry he threw your swan." He tried to reach out for her. The smell of alcohol on his breath was sickening. She pushed him away.

"It was mommas! You broke it!" She was screaming now. "You broke it you broke it you broke it! It was mommas! She gave it to me before she died! And you broke it! I hate you!" Something snapped into place behind her fathers eyes. He stood up, and calmly grabbed her by the neck of her small filthy dress and threw her. Now she was sailing to, just like the swan. Maybe she would brake into small shards, and Lana would sweep them up, and toss them out the door with a cluck of annoyance. The pain when she hit the wall was immediate and shocking. Every ounce of air was knocked out of her. But she was still in one piece. She tried to move, but yelped in pin. Her arm. Something was wrong with her arm. Her father was standing over her again.

"You filthy little wretch! You little in grateful shit! I have done everything for you. You'd be dead without me!"

"No poppa. I'd be dead without Lana. You're always out drinking." She didn't even mean it to insult him. She was just stating the facts. But her father didn't care. She felt his boot drive into her side, and then he yanked her up by her hair and pushed her face up against his.

"You are nothing without me! I have given everything for you." He drew his hand back and smacked her across the face. She realized that she was crying again. The pain was so bad, and so many places, that it was nowhere.

"Poppa! What are you doing!? Put her down!" Lana was standing in the doorway, the snow swirling behind her, her eyes wide with terror. Their father suddenly went loose. He dropped Ailith to the floor. Lana tried to run to her, put he bellowed at her.

"Stay away!" He fell tot he ground and pulled Ailith to him.

"Ailith, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. You're alright. I'll care for you. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.."

Ailith stared into the fire. Memories were supposed to bring you comfort, but so many of hers just filled her with a dullness and fear. How old had she been when he broke her swan? Seven? Eight? He had broken her arm. Her eye had been swollen shut for a week. And the people all knew. They must have known. But they told themselves comforting lies, or just kept walking. Whispering in pity, giving her and Lana food, but never offering help beyond that. She could feel the cold of that day biting into her even now. She could hear the sound as the swan hit the floor.

"Ailith?"

"Oh! What?" She looked at Estel, who was settled down next to her. He had been reading silently to himself. Earlier he had read aloud to her. A story about the children of a man called Hurin. Today was cold. Cold enough for a fire. It had been three weeks since they had come here. Estel had made no more mention of leaving, but she knew it was coming. He had to go. It was comforting to just sit by the fire in the cozy corner of the library, it almost felt homey, instead of grand and majestic. Arwen had made her some tea, she said it would help with her nausea The child was beginning to show. Barley, but you could certainly tell if you knew. Estel smiled at her.

"I just asked if you were hungry."

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine."

"You were off somewhere in your mind I see."

"Yes...I can get lost in there."

"It's the most vast and rich kingdom there is. Theres no limit to what it can be, where you can go." Estel smiled again. She liked his smile. It was rare, and it was often small, but it was all the more rewarding for that. And he smiled for her more and more. When she was little her father's smiled had filled her with relief. Estel's filled her with warmth. The cold fear that had filled her as she remembered began to abate.

"What happens?"

"Hmm?"

"In the story. What happens to Hurin, and Morwen, and Nienor,and Turin, and Beleg and all of them? Does Morgoth break Hurin's will? Is Gondolin discovered?"

"You'll have to finish it to find out Ailith. And never forget that while it is legend now, it is also history. A history that both you and me and all the elves here share in."

"You more then me though. You told me all about the Dunedain, and Numenor. You aren't just a regular human."

"You are as much a part of this history as I am Ailith. Just in a different way."

"Hmm. Will you tell me more about Haleth and her people?"

"I think I've told you all there is to tell."

"I know. But I like it. It changed every time. Juts a little."

"Alright then." Estel gave her another warm smile.

"Aragorn!" Elladan had rounded the corner. She could finally tell the twins apart. Elladan had a small pale crescent scar on his cheek. She had smiled at her and told her it was from a warg's claw. Estel stood up.

"What is it?"

"Ada says that it's time."

"I see. Tell him I'll be right there." Estel set his book down. Ailith saw the fear in his eyes. He didn't want to leave. She stood up.

"Time for what? Where are you going Estel?"

"To speak to Elrond." Estel gave her a distracted squeeze on her shoulder and rushed out. Elladan nodded to her and followed. She sat back down with a sigh. Just when it finally seemed she was gaining her footing here everything was being tossed up again. Where was he going? Why was he afraid? She closed her eyes, intending to only rest a moment.

"Ailith?" Arwen's voice drifted into the soft music of her dreams. She opened her eyes. The sun was setting. Arwen looked like she had been crying. It seemed strange in one such as her. Ailith felt a pang of fear.

"I must have dozed off." She tried to act as if nothing was off. Arwen sat down next to her.

"You need sleep." Arwen was staring out the window, her eyes far off. She shook herself.

"Here. I brought you some tea." She handed Ailith a steaming mug, carved to look like a dragon. Ailith took a sip. It was like no tea she had tasted. Spicy and aromatic, it tasted like a warm night in a far off land, and smoke, and strange flowers. It was strangely delicious. They sat in silence awhile. Ailith wanted to ask if Estel had left. She prayed he hadn't. Arwen finally spoke up.

"I met him when he was only twenty. Ada had just told him of who he really was. He thought I was Luthien Tinuviel. He was so young, but there was so much power waiting there. Like a colt that is unsure on it's legs, but you can tell it will grow to be a beautiful horse beyond compare. He fell in love with me there and then. But Ada would have none of it, and neither would his mother. He wandered for years, and when I met him again he was a man grown. The first time I saw him in years was in the golden glades of Lorien, and he looked more like an Elven king and less like the ragged ranger. And I finally returned his love. I gave up my immortality. My chance to sail over the sea and spend eternity in peace, because I loved him. And I have never once regretted it. I love him as the rightful king, but I also love him as the ranger. But ever the shadow lurks that he will not be able to fulfill his destiny. And then what? He is the last hope of men." Arwen's voice had taken o a far off quality. She lifted the chain that she always wore around her neck out of where it fell into her dress. On the end there was a beautiful ring. Two silver serpents with green gems for eyes entwined, crowned by golden flowers that one upheld and the other devoured. Ailith knew that ring. It had been described to her in song. The ring of Barahir. Arwen continued.

"He gave this to me when we plighted out troth. I am descended from Luthien, but he to distantly shares in that ancestry. This ring is his birthright." She handed it to Ailith, obviously able to tell that she wanted to see it.

"I'm sorry to talk at you like that Ailith." Arwen smiled, taking the ring back and putting it back around her neck.

"I don't mind at all. Arwen...where is he going?"

"On another dark journey Ailith. Don't ask me to say more. I'm sorry. He leaves tonight."

"What will I do?" she sounded like a whining child. But she couldn't help it. She was a child. She just happened to be carrying one as well.

"You will stay here."

"But I can;t stay here forever Arwen. I love it here, and I know you would likely let me, but I am not an elf. I do not belong here. But I don't think I belong anywhere."

"You may stay here as long as you need pen tithen. I know that you will find your place Ailith. You're life will not always be so filled with uncertainty. I promise." They sat in silence again, watching the last of the day's light fade. Finally Arwen stood up.

"He will be leaving soon. We should go to say goodbye."

Ailith folowed Arwen through the halls again. She could feel panic threatening to knock her off her feet and sweep her away. Estel had become her safe haven, the only thing she felt was keeping her steady. And now he was leaving. And she felt like she was drowning. She tried to force herself to grow up. They stepped out into the same courtyard where she and Estel had first been greeted by Elladan and Elrohir. It was colder now. A slight bite in the air. The night shadows spread around, filling the beautiful garden paths. Golden lights shone on Lord Elrond and the twins speaking to Estel. Arwen went to join then and Ailith followed. Estel smiled at her. She tried to smile back. But he was leaving. And now she was the only human among elves. A lonely cast aside thing. Everyone left. She tried to breathe, focused on calming herself. She was so caught up in this that when Estel touched her shoulder she jumped.

"Fair well Ailith. I'll be back soon, I promise. She gave her a small quick hug, kissed her brow. She wanted to cry, or to beg him to stay. But she just smiled at him.

"Safe travels Aragorn." It was the first time she had called him by his real name. He smiled at her and then turned to Arwen. Some soft private words passed between the two of them. Ailith wasn't inclined to spy. Suddenly Arwen leaned forward swiftly and pulled Estel towards her by his collar, kissing him passionately. The two of them stood there entwined, seemingly not willing to break away. Ailith was swept up by the romance of it, but also a bit worried for Estel's safety. It occurred to her that kissing Arwen so enthusiastically directly in front of her brothers and father may not be the best idea. However, though they all looked less then pleased, they didn't say anything. A horrible thought raced through her mind. That maybe it was like letting a condemned man have a rich last meal. But she shook her head. Estel was loved here. They would not send him to certain death. Finally they broke apart. Arwen touched her forehead to his.

"Come back."

"I will." Estel turned towards Elrond and the twins, looking almost embarrassed.

"Fair well." He nodded to them. Elldan and Elrohir embraced him

"The only reason I didn't kill you for that kiss is because you're leaving." Elladan tried to smile. Elrond walked forward and briefly embraced Estel.

"Be safe."

Estel nodded to them all and turned to leave. Suddenly Ailith felt a rush of panic. She acted without thinking, running forward and nearly knocking him over with a hug. She knew she must look like a ridiculous child, but she clung onto Estel and buried her face in his shirt. He seemed surprised, but he hugged her back tight.

"Please be safe." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I promise. He tilted her face up and smiled. "Don't worry Ailith. You don't need anyone to stand on your own to feet. You are stronger then you have even guessed. But nonetheless, I promise to come back." she hugged him tighter before finally letting go.

"You had better your highness." She went sheepishly back to join Arwen. She watched Estel until she couldn't see him any more. Until he vanished into the night. Just like he had appeared from it when he saved her.

That Night Ailith couldn't sleep. She rolled out of bed and crept silently through the dark halls. She didn't know where she was going. She heard vices drifting softly from a door that was set slightly ajar. Glorfindel and Erestor. Despite her better judgment she stopped to listen, peeking through the crack. She would feel guilty later. Glorfindel was speaking, waving his arms around.

"He's going to die Erestor ! Why in the name of the Valar id Elrond sen him off like that?"

"Glorfindel. Elrond did what he had to do. Aragorn knows it. Elrond is consumed with guilt. You know he loves him like a son. But some things cannot be avoided." Erestor reached out and lay his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. It was the first time Ailith had seen Glorfindel upset.

"You think I don't know that?! That doesn't soften the blow. He is the last hope of men, and Elrond just.."

"He is strong. And he will live."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But he has to. And if he doesn't well then it's what has to be.."

"Oh, so if he's not strong enough he deserves to die?!" Glorfindel flung Erestor's hand aside.

"You know thats not what I meant."

"I know." His shoulders sropped. "I'm just tired of seeing them die Erestor. So many men. Brave, strong, noble men and women die. They are the hope of their race and they go into the maw of danger because they say they must."

"I know...it's the burden we have to bare. We watch forever as they fall into oblivion." Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel. "He's strong mellon nin. He will return."

Ailith had heard enough. Maybe it was the reckless rootlessness she felt, maybe it was something to do with the child, maybe it was her wanting to prove that she was strong, maybe it was something else . Whatever it was, she knew what she had to do. She ran, silent like a cat through the halls. Into Arwen's room, where she found the gray riding outfit. She slipped it on, letting her panic drive her. It felt good to be reckless, wild. She found the dagger Estel had given her and sheathed it at her waist, hoping she wouldn't stab herself. She tied her wild hair back. Her shaking hands pulled on her prize boots. As an after though she took a quill and and paper from Arwen's desk. She turned to look at Arwen.

"Thank you. For...everything." She said softly. Then she ran to the kitchen, still warm from the day's cooking, and found a water skin, filled it from the spring that always ran out of the wall into a basin that bubbled out of a window down into the valley. She grabbed some bread and an apple. And then the stables. She wasn't thinking. She ran to the only horse she knew. Asfaloth.

"Please. I need to...i just need to go on a fools mission, I don;t have any good reason, and I'll probably only make things worse. But I have to go. Please take me to Estel." She couldn't believe she was doing this. She herself has just stated why she shouldn't. But some other force was driving her. Asfaloth almost seemed to understand. He whinnied softly. She took it as approval. She qiuckly scrawled a note, pinning it to Asfaloth's stall door. Usually at night he roamed the valley, but tonight she was lucky, and he had come back to sleep just when she needed him. She looked the note over.

_I'm sorry. I've gone to find my place. Thank you for everything. I promise to return Asfaloth._

It was as ridiculous as her entire idea was, but she didn't care. Without pausing she reached out to Asfaloth, and when he didn't flinch she tried to jump onto his back. She wan;t nearly as elegant as an elf, but she managed. She dug her heels into Asfaloth's sides. No time for a saddle. She gasped in shock as the horse surged forward. Riding him while he walked couldn't have prepared her for this. It was like flying

"Thank you." She whispered.

So thats it for now. Another chapter soon. Sorry that it was kind of short.


	14. Wanderer Chapter 14

Chapter 14. We're finally back to the action. Y'all's support is the best tonic to keep me writing,. So thanks so much. Just a warning, theres a rather intense scene in this chapter, so be warned. Anyway, thank you so much for the support and reviews, and enjoy!

Elrond was sitting alone in his study, trying and failing to write. Every time he put his quill to the paper his mind would go to Aragorn. And Gilrean. And then back an back through the countless years to Elros. His brother. He would remember them playing, and their mother and father, and then their strange childhood raised by the elves they would learn were responsible for so much woe. And then the agony of Elros choosing to give up his immortality, and then his brother dieing in his arms, o old, so worn. So very human. And He had a duty. To all of them. To Aragorn, the last hope for men. Aragorn, who he loved as a son. Aragorn, who had caused Arwen to forsake her immortal life just as his brother had. Elrond lay his head down on his desk with a deep sigh. The sun was just rising. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on his door, and before he could even get up to answer it Glorfindel, followed by Arwen and Erestor, burst in.

"She's gone!" Erestor had rushed over to his desk. He looked distinctly disheveled, like he had just gotten out of bed.

"What is the meaning of this Erestor? Who is gone?"

"Ailith! She left, and she took Asfaloth!" Glorfindel slammed a ragged piece of paper down in front of Elrond. He briefly looked the note over. Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally he looked up. He tried to keep his voice calm.

"So. If I am to understand correctly, the adeneth left and stole our horse."

"Yes, but ada.." Arwen tried to catch his eye. He cut her off.

"And all she says in her note is that she has gone to find her place."

"She must have been nervous for Aragorn and followed him ada."

"So, she thought that following him on a dangerous journey that she had no idea about would somehow help? Tell me, how did a seemingly intelligent young woman like her think think that she could in anyway help Aragorn? She is not only a child with little experience in battle, but she is pregnant. How in the name of all the Valar did she think she could help him? Hat does she think she'll accomplish? She had thrown everything out of balance now as well. Tell me, what will Aragorn do if she finds him? And if she doesn't find him, then she will be wandering alone in the wilds. How in Eru's name could she be so stupid?!" Elrond felt his voice rise at the end. He was in no mood to deal with this. Arwen spoke up again.

"She's young, and she's confused and frightened. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Obliviously. That is not the issue."

"Ada, we just have to find her, she can't have gotten far."

"Yes. Yes she could. She is riding Asfaloth. And since he let her ride him, I'm assuming he is not holding back. Catching the girl will be difficult." Glorfindel was sitting on the edge of Elrond's desk. He had never found this habit more annoying then at this moment.

Ailith was cold. The wind was biting at her face, and she had been riding for hours. She didn't know where she was anymore. She was regretting her foolish actions. Why had she though this was a good idea? She would only make things worse. But she couldn't turn back now. Well, she could, but something stopped her. Pride? Or something else. She wasn't sure. She had no idea what way Estel had gone. She had started out in the direction she had seen him leave, but now she had no idea. At first she had found some faint tracks, and followed those, but she hadn't seen any in a long time. She must have just bee lucky at first. This was a fools mission. She was pregnant and lost, with no idea where she was going, or even why. So she seemed to have come full circle. She was thankful for Asfaloth. She had a fools hope that he somehow knew where he was going, and would take her to Estel. She lay her head down and tried not to cry. Why was everything she ever did so stupid. She was jolted up as Asfaloth dodged something she couldn't see. The riding was exceptionally smooth most of the time, but even an elvish horse was still a horse. She remembered Lana warning her against riding pregnant. But she didn't care. She felt like a monster for not caring, but she couldn't change her thoughts. Nothing mattered really. She was so tired. And when she was tried her mind wandered to the past. She fought it as long as she could, but in the end there was no holing it back.

_She was struggling to get water from the well. Her father had grabbed and twisted her arm so hard that she had heard a crack. That had been a week ago. She didn't know what he had done, but it hurt. The place where he had grabbed her was a mottled purple and yellow. She couldn't get her arm to cooperate. And if she came home without water she was sure there would be another beating. She swore loudly as the water spilled on her shoes. She turned around in anger and found herself face to face with a exceedingly handsome boy who looked to be a few years older then her. He smiled at her and took the bucket._

_ "Let me get that for you." _

_She watched him suspiciously. She wasn't used to simple kindness, and in her experience, when boys were kind to her it just ended up being a trick, and they would run away, having stolen her apple, or pulled her hair. But he just easily drew some water, and smiled winningly at her. He had calm and well loved demeanor. The confidence of someone who had both food and home, and knew he wouldn't loose it. She recognized him vaguely. The son of a important merchant. She had seen him watching her a few times. He was, in her opinion, ridiculously good looking. Dark brown hair that framed his face in a messy and careless way, easy smiling blue eyes, and mystifyingly good teeth. She realized belatedly that she was looking him u and down shamelessly. She felt herself turning red. _

_ "Thank you." She reached out to take it from him._

_ "No. Let me carry it." _

_ "I'm fine, thank you." She reached out again. _

_ "Alright alright, you win." He handed her the bucket. She managed to hold onto it, and disguise the pain it caused her. He tilted his head. _

_ "I'm Arden. I think I've seen you around before, but we've never been properly introduced." _

_ "I'm Ailith, Haleth's daughter." She never used her father's name. _

_ "Oh. Thats a beautiful name. You have a sister don't you. Lana is it?" _

_ "Yes. Lana's my sister." she was feeling distinctly flustered in his presence, and she wasn't sure she liked that. _

_ "She's not one to be cowed easily. I saw a man grab her wrist and try to pull her towards him once, and she just calmly hit him over the head with a bucket and kept walking. Didn't even flinch."_

_ "She's used to it." _

_ "Well, you seem to be quiet scrappy yourself."_

_ "And how would you know?"_

_ "Would it be strange if I admitted to hanging around the village square and watching people?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well, I'll admit it anyway. I like to watch the patterns of life going on about me. And I'll admit that you are easily one of the most interesting people I have seen."_

_ "If that's intended as flattery, I would suggest you work on leaving out the part where you watched me." She could feel her mouth tugging up into a smile. _

_ "I watch life. And you are a very interesting part of it."_

_ "What's so interesting?"_

_ "Well in the last three days alone I've seen you send a boy twice your size running away with a black eye, and I've also seen you feeding the orphaned kittens who live near the cobblers. You're really quite something."_

_ "Firstly, he had it coming, and secondly, someone needs to look out for the lost and unwanted creatures of the world."_

_ "I agree with both of those statements." he gave another bright smile. _

_ "You're very charming, you know that?" She smiled back, and started walking, balancing the water on her hip to try to take pressure of her arm. He kept pace with her._

_ "Thats a kind way to put it." _

_ "Are you following me?" _

_ "No, I'm keeping you company."_

_ "So you're following me." _

_ "Following entails subtlety. I am not being subtle in the least."_

_ "I should say so." _

_ "Alright then Ailith Haleth's daughter. I can see you want to be alone with your doubtlessly fascinating thoughts. I'll leave you be then."_

_ "Thank you Arden Merchant's son."_

_ "One more thing though. If you're so inclined, I would love to speak to you some more. I'm willing to sit around near the well and wait."_

_ "You realize that sounds somewhat unsettling don't you?"_

_ "You're right. Let me rephrase that. You are both charming and witty, as well as rather lovely, and I have been wanting to talk to you for weeks. So please ease my pain and give me the gift of your conversation next time you get water."_

_ "I just might." she smiled and turned down an alley. _

_And she had. Every day they had talked, and one day he had asked her if she wanted to meet him at the bakery. She had liked the sheepish way he had asked. Almost like a little boy. He had gotten her a almond pastry, and she had tried not to show juts how hungry she was. She was feeling so ridiculously happy, but she knew that she couldn't let that happen. Whatever he though of her, there were to many factors in the way. But that didn't stop her dreaming about marrying him, and leaving her father to his drunken squalor, and her and Lana moving into the merchants house. Finally, as her and Arden and walked aimlessly around Bree, she had found herself blurting out a question she didn't want to ask._

_ "Arden, why are you doing this?"_

_ "Doing what?"_

_ "Humoring me. Spending time with me. I'm the daughter of a drunk, and I live in a entirely different world then you. But you still act as if.." She trailed off. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she could never have guessed he would kiss her. But he did. And everything melted away. Nothing mattered. And from that point on nothing had. She was awash with happiness. Lana must have seen it, and she tried to get Ailith to tell her, but she wouldn't. And Lana was to busy to pry. Ailith built a world of dreams brick my brick, imagining a future where she was free form all the fears that had chased her for her entire life. And Arden helped her bold it. He whispered promises, and he kissed her, and he did more then kiss her, and instead of feeling shame she felt only happiness. Because for the first time she ha a future, and she had hope. She felt like she was in on of Lana's stories. Arden was her hero, and she was the beautiful maiden. But the stories were just that, stories, and hers was coming apart at the seams. Arden had been at their meeting place, the well, less and less. Whenever she saw him he acted the same, telling her that his father was just keeping him busy learning the business. And she believed him. But part of her felt unease. The part of her that was still the scrappy distrustful girl kept whispering, reminding her of the boys who pulled her hair and ran. She shut it up and tried to go back to her dreams. But then Arden wasn't there at all, and she missed her blood, and she tried to pretend, but she could feel her story tearing apart. And then Lana was gone. And then she missed another blood, and she knew. Sh knew. And all the joy she had felt was turned to shame. And when she finally did see Arden, she wanted to tell him, but couldn't. And he had walked right past her without looking. Ans then she was desperate. She would tell him, and he would be happy, and they would be married. So she had went to the well later in the day then she usually did, and she had saw Arden with another girl. She heard what he said to her._

_ "Would it be strange if I told you that I find you to be the most endlessly fascinating person I have ever seen?" _

_And then it had all clicked into place, and the vale of her stupid story had fallen away. And she had told him, and he had turned away, and she had broken his perfect nose, shattered it. And they had to pull her off of him, and take the knife out of her hand. If they had been slower he would be dead. And she was screaming screaming screaming, an it became the sound of he palace of dreams crumbling around her. _

Ailith shook herself. She realized she was crying. It was late in the day now. How long had she been riding? Suddenly Asfaloth tensed. Ailith felt the hair on the back of her arms rise. They were in a clearing in the woods. When had they entered woods? She heard a rustle in the underbrush, and then four ragged men emerged. They had a wild deadened look in their eyes. The same look she had seen in some of the men who came through Bree. Looking to kill and hurt, looking for something to occupy there throbbing hours. She knew immediately that she was in danger. She drew her dagger.

"Well what have we here?" The man in front smiled at her. His teeth were strangely white against his filthy face. They were Arden's teeth. She felt like she would vomit.

"Stay back!"

'Easy now darlin. There ain't no need to draw your pretty little knife." one of the men advanced forward. Asfaloth whinnied, thrashing his head and fixing the man with a fierce stare.

"Stay back. My horse is of the elves. He'll kill you with a charm if you come any closer!' Her voice sounded tiny and frightened. Like a little girl. The men laughed, but they eyed Asfaloth cautiously. She could feel Asfaloth preparing to spring. She readied herself. But before anything happened two rough filthy hands grabbed her from the saddle and pulled her down. Asfaloth lept just as this happened. He realized immediately, but it was to late. More men, about five more, had emerged from the trees. One of them tangled Asfaloth's legs in a net. She realized to late that this was planned. How long had they been following her?" The man let go of her. She found herself in a circle of leering faces.

"See now? We don't want to hurt you." The man leaned in close, his breath rancid, like old flesh. He tilted her face toward his. "Look how pretty you are. What's such a pretty thing doing in the woods alone? I think she needs a man to protect her don't you boys?" He pulled her closer and forced his mouth onto hers. Without even knowing what she was doing she slashed out with her dagger. They hadn't bothered to take it away. Blood squirted from the deep slash she had carved across his lips The man fell back, howling in pain and rage. Asfaloth was crying out, struggling.

"I'll cut off anything you try to put anywhere near me." she growled. Her heart was beating so hard she though she would faint. Before she knew what was happening another one of the men had her in a headlock. He tore her dagger from her hands and slammed her back against a tree. His hand stung across her face. He was wearing a ring, and it's sharp edge cut her. She could feel her flesh open up.

"We have a fighter it seems. Well thats just fine isn't it. I've always liked it best that way." The man grabbed her with rough hands and threw her to the ground. The men were crowding around her. The brutality and hinger, the thoughtless violence in there eyes, they were monsters not men. But maybe there was no difference. She pushed herself up, raising her hands, trying to fight. Another hand shot out and grabbed her. Cruel log fingernails dug into her skin. The men were all laughing and hooting. Like it was a game. The man ripped her shirt. There eyes were everywhere on her. One of them pulled her face closer.

"it will go easier if you're quiet maid. You may eve enjoy it." He was so sure. So cavalier. She spit full force into his eye, pulling away. She tried to run, break through the circle. Another pair of rough hands caught her. She was a plaything to them, Like the time she had seen the village boys torturing one of her kittens for sport. She fought with all her strength, clawing, biting, kicking. But there were nine of them and one of her.

"You will suffer! I curse all of you. Every where you go you will find nothing but hate and death." She was screaming, trying to say Anything that might scare them. But they just laughed louder. They're eyes were wide with excitement. She wasn't going to stop fighting. The tallest man, who seemed to be in charge, grabbed her and pulled her against him. His breath was hot on her neck. Suddenly something wet spurted from his side and soaked her clothes. She looked down and gasped in shock. A sword was protruding from the mans side. Before she could register anything another man grabbed her. He was yelling something, he flung her hard against a tree, and she couldn't move. All she could do was watch. Estel. The men fell around him like flies. She had never seen him fight other humans before. He was a force of nature. Raw brutal power felling the men around him. There were so few left now. Then there was only one. He tried to run, his eyes wild with fear. Now he was the animal. But Estel grabbed him, slamming him against a tree. She had never seen so much anger in his eyes.

"Is this what you do to waste time?!" He was hissing, his voice was low and terrifying. She had never heard anything like it. She watched as Estel slammed the man's head against the tree. She heard a crack. "YOU TREAT HER WORSE THE YOU TREAT YOUR DOGS YOU SCUM! YOU CHASE HER LIKE A FOX!" he hurled the man to the ground and kicked in his nose. The man moaned, trying to stand up. Aragorn stung him across the face with the flat of his sword, and the man crumpled. "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A MAIDEN YOU SCUM?!" he kicked at the man again, his eyes wild with rage. Ailith saw it but he did not. The man on the ground wasn't the last one. The first man, the one whose lips she had maimed, was behind Estel. She tried to call out, but she couldn't. She lurched forward. He hair was caught in something. She couldn't move. She watched the man grabbed Estel from behind and push his dagger against his throat. He was laughing. Ailith wasn't even thinking anymore. She reached out with all her strength for the knife that lay abandoned on the ground nearby. Her fingers wrapped around it's blood stained hilt. She reached up and wildly hacked at her hair until she was free. The man was speaking to Estel.

"She's no maiden." He was laughing. His laughing turned into a gurgle as Ailith's knife slid though his back and out his stomach. She yanked it out, spurting blood over herself.

" You're right, I'm not a maiden. I'm a woman." the sun was setting, and the sky was the color of blood.

So thats it. That was actually hard to write. Thanks for all the support, and I'll have another chapter soon. Thank you so much for sticking with the story. this far.


	15. Wanderer Chapter 15

Chapter 15-New chapters finally here. I've been fighting of writers block, so wish me luck in my battle. As I say every week, thank you all so much for the support. Every time I get a review, or a new follower, or anything, it really light up my day. So thanks, and enjoy:)

Everything was dark. Ailith was curled into herself, hiding within her own head. She didn't know where she was. She didn't care. The first thing she was aware of was strong arms gently lifting her. She felt a rush of terror. Pictures of cruel hungry faces surrounding her and grabbing at her body filled her head. She screamed and thrashed, tearing herself out of the man's grasp, landing on the rough ground, her eyes darting in fear.

"Ailith. Ailith it's me, Estel." he was kneeling before her, his eyes filled with worry. She was shaking as the adrenaline began to drift away. She gave a ragged gasping sob.

"Please.." She remembered everything now. The men, the blood, her knife sliding through her attacker, his life torn away at it's tip. She starting shaking violently. She couldn't move. Estel reached out to her.

It's alright. Your safe."

She could only think about the blood. The blood on his sword as he killed the men, the blood all over her. So much blood. She turned away and vomited.

"Ailith. I.. you're alright. It's...everything is alright."

She took another deep breath. She was so confused and horrified, and for some reason she didn't understand she was ashamed. As if the whole thing was her fault. Sh lay her head on Estel's shoulder and started sobbing. They were angry tears. Frightened tears. He hugged and and let her cry, rocking her gently back and forth.

"They...I was just ..I didn't notice them and then they grabbed me, and Asflaoth, they hurt him! And they..they treated me like a toy Estel! Like I was just a plaything, to be abused on their whim." She clenched her fists. "And then you killed them. And there was so much blood. And I killed him. I took his life. And I didn't think it would feel so hard. He deserved it...He did! But I killed a man Estel. That blood is everywhere. You told me that once you've killed you can never go back, and now I..." She started sobbing again.

"You did what you had to Ailith. And you saved my life. We all find blood on our hands at some point. Be glad you're was justified. Those men were monsters. I'm...so sorry."

"They hurt me."

"I know."

"They were going to do worse."

"I know."

Ailith tried to calm down. She took deep breaths. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Estel, wheres Asfaloth? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I freed him, and he left. Ran back in the direction of Rivendell. I don't know why. He has his own reasons."

She fell silent, just crying silently into Estel's shoulder. She was sore all over. Tired. Depleted. Estel held her, letting her cry. He finally spoke.

"Ailith. I'm going to have to look at you. Make sure your alright. Make sure that what happened didn't harm your child."

She nodded. She reached to twirl her hair, and found it gone. Of course. She remembered hacking at it desperately. It felt short and ragged now, falling juts above her shoulders. They had torn her shirt as well. She saw that Estel had tied it back together in a temporary knot. At least there was that small relief. Her shaking was beginning to stop. Estel hugged her until it finally ceased altogether. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes with the edge of his sleeve.

"There now. It's all going to be alright." He was obviously trying his best to cal her down, not knowing fully what to do. She tried to smile.

"My hair is gone."

"Yes it is. You were amazing Ailith. You acted so swiftly, without thought. You saved my life. Thank you."

"Does it look strange?" She just tried to keep talking, to calm down. Estel blinked,

"Ah, no. It suites you well."

"Who were those men Estel?"

"I don't fully know Ailith. They're gone now though. He paused. "I'm going to have a look at you now alright?"

"Alright."

Aragorn tucked his cloak tighter around Ailith's sleeping form. She had dozed off almost iimmediately after he had finished caring for her. A sip of water and a bite of bread is all she had eaten. He clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword. Those men were monsters. They had left her bruised and battered, mentally as well as physically. Thank the Valar that both her and the child seemed to be fine from what he could tell. Who were those men? Where did they come from? Something was deeply wrong in these parts. They weren't just outlaws, that much he knew. He didn't know what to do now. Everything was thrown out of balance with her here. Tomorrow he had more then a few questions to ask her. Tonight she just needed sleep. He pulled out the shards of Narsil and stared at them. He had killed men today. And they had deserved it. He didn't have any regrets. But it didn't matter. Killing never filled him with the righteous blood lust that it did other men. His blood pumped in battle, his heart roared. But in the end killing still left him with an empty space. And Ailith. He had never wanted for her to have to take a life. She was far to young, far to innocent. He had wanted to protect her. But he had failed. How had she followed him? He suspected Asfaloth had something to do with it. Asfaloth, who for his own reasons had wanted Ailith here. Nothing was ever simple. He had heard her screams and ran. She had been about a half mile away. He was lucky to have reached her in time. And she had saved his life. Or at the very least saved him from a grievous wound. Maybe it was intended for him to find her? He stared into the shining shards and tried to clean the blood away from his soul.

"Estel?"

he started. Ailith was sitting up, the moonlight shining in her newly sheared hair. She was looking at the shards of Narsil.

"What is that?" She tilted her head. He hesitated. But there was really no pint in lying. She knew who he was already.

"The shards of Narsil. The sword of Elendil."

"The sword that Isildur used to..?"

"Yes."

"It's magic..." She reached out hesitatingly but drew her hand back, her eyes wide with awe.

"It's not magic, at least it carried no enchantment in of itself. It carried magic for those who wish to see in it the power of kings. They put what they wish in to it's form. But in the end Ailith it's a symbol. A powerful symbol, but juts a symbol still." He tried to smile. A symbol. Sometimes he wondered if that was all he was as well.

"i think that theres magic in it. Because it gives people hope, and sometimes thats all they really need." She yawned and lay back down, closing her eyes again. Estel smiled.

Ailith didn't know if she was asleep or awake. The faces of the cruel men kept filling her head. She couldn't rid herself of them. Their voices, their reeking breath, their cruel leering faces. It spun around her. The mans face was close to hers, screaming, with blood pouring from his stomach, soaking her red. And then it wasn't his face, it was her father. And he was smiling.

_ "Up up you go Ailith!" He was laughing, his eyes still alive. He smelled like straw and horses, instead of liquor. He tossed her up in the air and she screamed in delight and fear both. She thought she would fall, but he caught her every time. Lana was sitting nearby, giggling as she watched. And Their mother was by the hearth, stirring something in a large pot. She turned towards her husband._

_ "Jonathan! You'll knock the poor girls head of her shoulders." She clucked her tongue in mock disgust._

_ "Oh Haleth, she can just pick it back up and put it on again." _

_ "That ent true da! I can not!" She was laughing. He tossed her one more time and caught her, scooping her in his arms and spinning her before setting her down. _

_ "Fine then my little swan. Have it your way." He turned towards her mother, laughing. _

_ "See Haleth? All is well." _

_ "Only thanks to me." _

_ "fine then." He swept his wife up and spun her around. She screeched, trying to look disapproving. He set her down and kissed her. Lana scrunched up her nose. _

_ "When do I get my present momma?' Ailith grasped her mother's skirt with her grubby little hand. _

_ "Soon birthday girl. We have to have dinner first." _

_Ailith flopped down on the floor and patiently waited for dinner. When the whole affair of eating was finally done they sat down on the floor. Her father had brought her a little cake. She gave some to Lana, but not much. This was her day. Then her mother handed her a gift, wrapped in pretty green paper. She tore it open excitedly. A delighted gasp escaped her lips. It was a clay swan glazed blue, it's neck elegantly curved, it's wings outspread. She squealed and held it to her. _

_ "Thank you thank you thank you!" She couldn't stop smiling. _

_ "I found it and I knew it was for you Ailith. Our little swan." Her mother kissed her head. _

_In Ailith's recollection that was the last clear memory of happy times. For the first time this struck her as odd. After that everything had been blurry, and then her mother had died, and after that her memories were clear again. Like a mist obscured the passages of her mind between those points. Why had she never thought this strange before? Why now? Was she dreaming, or was she awake? She tired to clear the fog away. But it was still there, only occasionally clearing before coming back. Her father coming home later, smelling strange. She focused, tried to delve deeper. She never had before, as if she had blocked it out on purpose. Why now? He smelled strange, harsh. Her mother yelling at him. At first he didn't scream back but then he did...And Lana would run out. Things had gotten worse. The fog blew away for a moment again, and Ailith could see her self hiding in her loft as her mother and father screamed at each other, She just clutched the swan and pretended to fly. She tried to keep the memory but it was gone. She was walking through a plain of swirling mist, sorounded on all sides by the events of her life. But they were hidden. She raised her hand, trying to bring them forward. She tried to yell, but it just echoed. "Why are you hiding?!" She spun around. "Why can;t I find you?!"She flailed through the mist, focusing every ounce of her being into cleating it away. Wisps would fall down, revealing things briefly. She screamed. _

_ "Show yourself! You're my memories! I don't care, juts come forward!" her tears were freezing on her cheeks. She thrashed her arms in rage, trying to clear the fog. She fell through the mist without warning. _

_ "She's not even mine is she Haleth?!"_

_ "Of course she is you idiot!"_

_ "Don't lie to me you stupid bitch!"_

_ "You're drunk! You've been spending to much time drinking. Listen to yourself! Listen to what your saying!"_

_ "I know exactly what I'm saying! I always wondered where she got that hair. That god damned copper hair! The name was his idea to wasn't it?!"_

_ "Ailith was my grandmothers name!" _

_ "You're lying!"He cracked swung the back of his hand at her mother, sending her to the ground. Ailith couldn't move from her hiding spot. She wanted Lana to come back. _

_ "You sick bastard!" Her mother stood up slowly, her eye already beginning to swell. _

_ "Don't you dare call me that you lying bitch!" He swung again, but her mother dodged. She cracked him over the head with the poker._

_ "Look at yourself! Look at what you're saying, what your doing! What's happened to you?! What happened to the man I loved?" her mother was weeping now. "What have I done wrong? Why do you leave and come back smelling of liquor? Whats happened to us?" _

_ "I realized the truth Haleth. You never really stopped loving him." _

_ "Maybe I didn't. Maybe I still love him. But that doesn't mean anything! I love you to. I can't control my heart Jonathon! I love you and I love our children." _

_ "You're children. Not mine." _

_ "Lana's yours." Her mother's voice was so quiet now. So desolate. _

_ " And Ailith isn't then."_

_ "She's...to her you are her father. Thats what matters." _

_ "I don't want you're bastard you whore." his voice was dangerously low now. Her mother stood up straight. _

_ "Don't you dare take out your anger on Ailith! She's a child. She's OUR child. And maybe you could have stopped and thought on what made me do it! I didn't really love you when you left me pregnant with Lana. They mad made marry you! I was forced into it! Did you ever think on that?! And do you know what? He didn't care that I was pregnant. He said that he would run away with me. But I refused. Because I felt I had a duty here. So I stayed. And he left again, as he was always doing. They wouldn't have let me marry him anyway. And I grew to love you. I grew to accept my life. Even love it. But when he came back, all those years later...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I gave in to my emotions. But he was the man I loved Jonathon! And sometimes he's still the man I love. Theres room for more then one." Her mother finished, tears rolling down her face. Her father said nothing. Just stared ahead, his hands clenched in shaking fists. Suddenly, without waring He bellowed in rage and swung at her, sending her across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening crack, crumpling to the floor. That was when Ailith screamed. She tumbled down from the loft, past the shocked face of her father, towards her mother. _

_ "Momma?" Her mothers eyes were wide open, clouded, all the life and color that had danced in them gone. Her head wouldn't stay on straight, it kept lolling to the side. A thin trickle of blood escaped fro her mouth, dripping onto the swan still clutched in Ailith's hands. _

_ "Momma! MOMMA! you broke her! You broke her!" She turned to her father, crouched on the floor next to her. He shook her mother desperately._

_ "Haleth! Haleth I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Wake up. I'm so sorry. I forgive you. I'm sorry I''m sorry. I'm so sorry..." _

_All the mist cleared. Ailith stood completely alone. No. No. that wasn't what happened. _

_ "You're lying!" She screamed. It wasn't true. "My mother died of...of..." A wave of panic overcame her. What had she told herself? All those years, what had he believed? Her father telling everyone that her mother had fallen trying to reach of high shelf. Lana believed him. Everyone grudgingly believed him. Because it was easier. And she had mad herself believe the lie. Because her mother's blank eyes were to much for her to accept. Her tiny fragile mind had retreated into the lie. Now it all made sense. The dead eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long. The screaming._

"NO!" She sat up with a retching sob, the world dark around her.


	16. Wanderer Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Writers block is battling me for supremacy. I'm winning, barley, so far. Anyway, thanks for all the love:) if anyone has any criticisms thats okay to, I'd actually love to hear them. And the poem in this chapter isn't mine, in J.R.R Tolkien's, from the book "The Lays of Beleriand". You don;t have to read the poem bits if you don't want to, they are somewhat long. I just really love them, and so if you're in a poem kind of mood they're really rather gorgeous. Tolkien knew how to write a poem. They aren't consecutive by the way, different parts of the same whole. The poem at the end that Ailith recites is mine however. I wrote it a while back, and redid it here. I'm sorry for all the poems, but I'm just in that kind of mood. Never fear though, some action and big reveals coming up soon. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Arwen was having a hushed tense breakfast with her brothers. They refused to talk to each other. Elrond had forbade them from going after Ailith, and Elrohir had agreed with the decision, but Elladan had not. The fight that had erupted was a brief but intense one. Arwen was angry as well, but she knew better then to yell at her father about it. She would go later and speak to him, try to change his mind. She toyed with the food on her plate, having no real desire to eat. Aragorn's departure had been bad enough, but now Ailith was gone, in danger, possibly dead, and she didn't know what to do. And her father forbade them from going after her.

"Arwen?" Elladan's voice started her from her reverie.

"What?"

"I think you're injuring the table.' He gestured to her hand. She looked down. She was gripping her fork tight, digging it into the soft wood. She pulled it out. Without warning the door flew open and Glorfindel stormed in his face arranged into a picture of anger. He slammed his fist down on the table, causing Arwen and both of her brothers to jump.

"Can any one of you manage to talk some sense into the damned fool who calls himself Erestor?!"

"Lovers spat?" Elrohir asked dryly. Arwen shot him a warning look across the table. Glorfindel ignored him.

"He sits there with Elrond and refuses to listen to reason. Both of them! I urged them to go after the adaneth, but they refuse! Over all the ages I am always left with those who will not act. Tell me, when has our people's inaction led to good? We can only hide so long before we have to face our enemy."

"You know far better then to make statements like that Glorfindel. I will remind you of Nargothrond. Did going openly to war serve them well? And beyond that, I think the comparison between facing our enemy and going after a wayward girl is a slim one." Erestor was standing calmly in the doorway.

"Spare me Erestor! I don't need a lesson. You have let a pregnant girl go alone int the wild. We need to act!"

"You contradict yourself. You were against Aragorn's leaving.'

"There is a difference between a pregnant girl and a ranger!"

"I don't like it any more then you Glrofindel..But Lord Elrond agrees that..."

"Once again, spare me! I would go after her myself if I could, and leave you here to your debates."

"You are far to reckless for someone who has lived so long. Almost always you keep it under control, but now again you act as reckless as the youngest among us. If you do go after her please remember to put your hair up. We wouldn't want it to cause any more trouble."

"It always comes back to that doesn't it? You don't seem to have anything against my hair in OTHER situations do you? In fact you rather like it."

"Please don't be petty."

"Oh, and bringing up the Balrog indecent wasn't?! You fancy yourself such a historian, why do you never bring up the fact that my sacrifice saved Idril and Tuor and all of them? But no, it's only that one small part of the story! Do you ever consider it may be a painful memory?

Arwen and her brothers exchanged a mortified glance as the two elf lords continued to yell. Elladan leaned towards her.

"Do you think they'd notice if we left?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to anyway."

Aragorn was struggling to comfort a distraught Ailith. She had sat up and started weeping without warning. She kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"A lie, a lie, a lie aliealiealiealiealie!" he tried to calm her but she wouldn't stop. She clung to him like he was her life line in a raging storm. She gave out a long wail and then finally fell silent. She was shaking.

"It's all a lie. I buried the truth so deep inside myself that I couldn't find it. And now..." Her voice was quiet now. All the rage and fear was gone, and all that was left was the pain.

"Ailith..What's wrong?" Who lied?"

"I lied. My father lied. He killed her. He killed her in front of me and I made it go away. He killed her and he hated me. Because he wasn't...my mother, she..." Ailith wouldn't finish. She fell silent and stared ahead. He waited, let cry onto his shoulder. She took a deep breath, and continued in a voice that was suddenly icy calm.

"The man I call father, he isn't, I'm not his. I..all these years I believed what they all said. That she fell. That's how I thought she died, But I could never think about it to long. Because it would get misty,and I would start to feel this panic, an shut it out. And after a while I just stopped trying to think about it. My father, he always looked at me strange. Like he was afraid almost. When he hit me he was so afraid. And angry. And I never knew why. Now I do. I saw it. I heard everything. They were yelling. I was hiding in the loft. He screamed that I wasn't his. And she denied it. But then they kept yelling, and she admitted it. She was screaming, I don;t understand what she meant. But she just said how they made her marry him because of Lana. And how she didn't love him, she loved another man. And the man had loved her. But she had stayed behind, and she had loved my father. But I think the man came back. She said he did. And I was his daughter., Whoever he is. And my father, he hit her so hard that she went flying, and she..she hit the wall, and there was this awful crack. And I finally moved, and her head was all loose, her blood..there was this thin trickle of blood from her mouth, and he was crying, and he was terrified, and after that every things a blur. He hated me because I wasn't his. He beat me because he blamed my existence for my mothers death. But he also loved me, because the guilt was so much...and he was afraid that I knew, he was afraid I would remember. And.." She was shaking hard. "You always think of blood when you think of death, but there wasn't barley any. Just that trickle from her mouth. What did he do with her body? I cant sop it now Estel. I just keep seeing the scene over and over, like it's making up for all the years I blocked it out." she whimpered. "Please make it stop. Please.."

Aragorn looked down at Ailith's tear stained face. The fear and pain and rage was all mixed together. Her expression was that of someone who's entire world was crashing in around her. She was crumpling beneath her own memories. The horror of those memories filled even him with a deep distress. He didn't know what to do.

"Help. Estel please help me!" Her voice was rising again. She was digging her nails into his arm, her eyes wild.

"It's..it's alright Ailith. Everything is fine."

"No it's not! It won't go away! Make it go away! Do anything, kill me if you have to! Just please make it stop!"

Suddenly, without warning he felt words rising to his lips. He began to speak softly.

"_A sparkle through the darkling trees,_  
_a piercing glint of light he sees,_  
_and there she dances all alone_  
_upon a treeless knoll of stone!_  
_Her mantle blue with jewels white_  
_caught all the rays of frosted light._  
_She shone with cold and wintry flame,_  
_as dancing down the hill she came,_  
_and passed his watchful silent gaze,_  
_a glimmer as of stars ablaze._  
_And snowdrops sprang beneath her feet,_  
_and one bird, sudden, late and sweet,_  
_shrilled as she wayward passed along._  
_A frozen brook to bubbling song_  
_awoke and laughed; but Beren stood_  
_still bound enchanted in the wood._  
_Her starlight faded and the night_  
_closed o'er the snowdrops glimmering white."_

Ailith's breathing had slowly began to calm as he spoke. She looked up at him.

"Please... please recite some more." She lay down on the ground and curled up, resting her head in his lap. He tried to gather his thoughts, tried to call more of the poem to mind. Another snippet came to him.

_"He lay upon the leafy mould,  
his face upon earth's bosom cold,  
aswoon in overwhelming bliss,  
enchanted of an elvish kiss,  
seeing within his darkened eyes  
the light that for no darkness dies,  
the loveliness that doth not fade,  
though all in ashes cold be laid.  
Then folded in the mists of sleep  
he sank into abysses deep,  
drowned in an overwhelming grief  
for parting after meeting brief;  
a shadow and a fragrance fair  
lingered, and waned, and was not there.  
Forsaken, barren, bare as stone,  
the daylight found him cold, alone."_

'Where art thou gone? The day is bare,  
the sunlight dark, and cold the air!  
Tinúviel, where went thy feet?  
O wayward star! O maiden sweet!  
O flower of Elfland all too fair  
for mortal heart! The woods are bare!  
The woods are bare!' he rose and cried.  
'Ere spring was born, the spring hath died!'  
And wandering in path and mind  
he groped as one gone sudden blind,  
who seeks to grasp the hidden light  
with faltering hands in more than night.

And thus in anguish Beren paid  
for that great doom upon him laid,  
the deathless love of Lúthien,  
too fair for love of mortal Men;  
and in his doom was Lúthien snared,  
the deathless in his dying shared;  
and Fate them forged a binding chain  
of living love and mortal pain.

Beyond all hope her feet returned  
at eve, when in the sky there burned  
the flame of stars; and in her eyes  
there trembled the starlight of the skies,  
and from her hair the fragrance fell  
of elvenflowers in elven-dell.

Thus Lúthien, whom no pursuit,  
no snare, no dart that hunters shoot,  
might hope to win or hold, she came  
at the sweet calling of her name;  
and thus in his her slender hand  
was linked in far Beleriand;  
in hour enchanted long ago  
her arms about his neck did go,  
and gently down she drew to rest  
his weary head upon her breast.  
A! Lúthien, Tinúviel,  
why wentest thou to darkling dell

_ with shining eyes and dancing pace,  
the twilight glimmering in thy face?  
Each day before the end of eve  
she sought her love, nor would him leave,  
until the stars were dimmed, and day  
came glimmering eastward silver-grey.  
Then trembling-veiled she would appear  
and dance before him, half in fear;  
there flitting just before his feet  
she gently chid with laughter sweet:  
'Come! dance now, Beren, dance with me!  
For fain thy dancing I would see.  
Come! thou must woo with nimbler feet,  
than those who walk where mountains meet  
the bitter skies beyond this realm  
of marvellous moonlit beech and elm.'_

In Doriath Beren long ago  
new art and lore he learned to know;  
his limbs were freed; his eyes alight,  
kindled with a new enchanted sight;  
and to her dancing feet his feet  
attuned went dancing free and fleet;  
his laughter welled as from a spring  
of music, and his voice would sing  
as voices of those in Doriath  
where paved with flowers are floor and path.  
The year thus on to summer rolled,  
from spring to a summertime of gold."

Aragorn looked down at Ailith. She had fallen asleep. He gently lifted her head from his lap and wrapped her in his cloak. He looked at the stars. All the suffering and heartbreak and beauty and strength and long endless years of turmoil mattered not to them. They stayed the same.

"Ada please!" Arwen was standing with her hands clenched into fists. Her father's eyes were set. He wouldn't be changing his mind.

"Arwen. You are wise. You know why we can't just send our people out looking for a girl who could be any where."

"We just need to look in the direction Aragorn went/"

"And how do we know that is the way she went Arwen? Please my daughter. I hate to have to do this. I worry for the girl as well. But I won't risk my own people in these dangerous times. And at leastshe isn't on foot. She has Asfaloth. We can only pray for her well being."

"She's pregnant ada! She's alone and frightened. We can;t just leave her! Why don't you care about anything anymore!? When did you decide to give up?!"Her father stood up suddenly, his eyes sparking.

"Don't presume to accuse me of that Arwen! I care. I have spent countless years caring. And I have suffered for it. You forget yourself!I do what is best Arwen. That is all I have ever done. You think yourself more wise then me int these matters?!" Her father was rarely angry at her. But he was now. She could tell it in his voice more then in his words What she had said had somehow cut deep. . The last time he had looked like this was when she had told him of her betrothal to Aragorn. She nodded stiffly to her father.

"I'll take my leave then." She tried not to cry as she left.

Ailith woke up slowly. The events of last night were blurred in her head. She struggled to clear it all away, but when she had she wished that she had just left it. Everything ached. Body and soul. She whimpered. The feeling of utter and complete wretchedness was filling her to the brim. She hated it. But all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. She was utterly spent. Her tears leaked silently into the ground. She didn't even have the energy to make any noise. It was like someone had taken her and wrung her out like a wet cloth, leaving her drained and beyond miserable. Thinking hurt. She wanted to sob and scream, but all she could manage was this pitiful silent crying, tears leaking out of her eyes slowly. Weak. She was so weak. The blood wouldn't stop flowing. Her mothers blood. And then it was the blood of the man she had killed. There was a weight on her shoulder. In her state it took her a moment to register that it was a hand resting there. She whimpered slightly and looked up Estel was crouched down next to her, holding a rough wooden cup that was steaming in the early morning chill.

"Here Ailith, drink this."

She sat up slowly and took the cup, lifting the steaming liquid to her mouth. It tasted clear and fresh. The bitter taste of herbs drifted through it, but it was in the best possible way. There was a clearness, a fragrance to it. She slowly finished it, saying nothing. Her hands were shaking. Estel's eyes were filled with worry, brimming with it. He gently took the empty cup from her.

"How are you feeling?" There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked so tired. She tried to open her mouth to say something, butt she found she didn't have the energy. She just shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" He held out a small roll, still fresh from Rivendell, and a wrinkled apple. She took the apple and bit into it. The sweetness made her sick. She turned around and retched, her fingers digging into the loamy forest floor, scraping on bark and rocks, down into the dark earth.

"Hnnnngggg" She felt dizzy and lost, like everything around her was spinning. She pressed her forehead to the ground. She felt Estel wrap his arms around her and lift her up, cradling her like a small child. She kept her eyes clenched shut until the spinning passed. As she slowly came back into herself she realized that she was clutching Estel's arm so hard that her fingernails were almost drawing blood. He didn't even seem to notice. Her head was cradled in the crook of his arm. Panic was threatening to overcome her again. She felt the void of darkness all around her. She tried to breath.

"Ailith...Ailith, it's alright. You're safe."

she couldn't form any thoughts. She tried to speak, to beg him to make it stop. But instead she found herself speaking a story. One she had near forgotten, told to her by her mother when she was small.

_ "Long ago in a hidden glade, _

_ a__ warrior woman birthed a maid, _

_deep in woods the babe was born, _

_last child of a people long war-torn._

_The maid was lithe and black of hair,_

_with eyes of green piercing and fair. _

_And in all the woods none were more glad,_

_then the laughing maid,._

_young Adelaide._

_But In the woods she longed for more,_

_for wind on ocean and bold brave wars,_

_she kissed her mother on her brow, _

_and set out for her fate, _

_never having known hate or malice, _

_not understanding that the path she walked would lead her long,_

_through joys and sorrows, _

_a long sad song._

_Through storms and sun, _

_o'er oceans gray,_

_far did travel Adelaide, _

_long was the way that fate led her_

_through lover's bliss and heartache dark, _

_leaving her in places stark._

_Adelaide who once was a young maid,_

_wandered now a woman torn, _

_shorn of joy and hope, _

_lost and yet never forgetting her fate,_

_but now it filled her full of hate. _

_Her home was gone, _

_her mother passed, _

_her lover fallen from her grasp. _

_Adelaide wandered all alone, _

_and trod the way that she knew she must. _

_And her fate was f__ulfilled, _

_though not in the way, _

_that she had once hoped in brighter days. _

_So Adelaide wandere__d ever alone,_

_a lonely queen of her own throne, _

_and so she withered Adelaide, _

_Through her destiny thus unmade, _

_Thus ends the tail of Adelaide._

Ailith let the darkness close in around her. She closed her eyes.

Hope y'all liked it. More action next week:) That poem I ended with is one I wrote a while ago, but it totally fits Ailith. It's a poem summarizing a longer story I was working on. The story, which I'm trying to find, is written in a style;e similar to the way the tales of the Silmarillion are presented. I want to finish it. I was gonna post the full story, but I can;t find it. In my mind this is a story that exists in it's own universe. But for the purposes of existing in this fanfic, to me it's about a woman, a leader, probably from the house of Haleth, who was separated from her kindred during some point in the first age, during the war of the jewels, and saw most o her people killed and she was pregnant at the time, and her daughter Adelaide had her own epic. In "The Silmarillion" it's stated that the people of Numenor were almost all of the house of Beor and Hador, and that very few, if any, of the house of Haleth survived into later times. So that poem is about the tragedy of the house of Haleth. Anyway, more soon to come:)

.


	17. Wanderer Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Alright. I just wanna post this, so no long intro today:) But just want to say, bless you all. You rock. Thanks for reading. Also, I'm totally in a writing groove suddenly, so if anyone has any requests of settings/characters etc they'd like me to write a fic about, I'll totally try to do it, so drop me a line. Anyway, enjoy.

"_Are you going to die Lana?" Ailith was sitting with her legs crossed, chewing on a crust of bread. Lana looked over at her. _

_ "Of course. But not for a long while."_

_ "How do you know? Mama died." _

_ "Right. So I can't. I'm not leaving you all alone Ailith. Just think of all the trouble you'd be getting into." Lana ruffled her hair. "I'm you're big sister. I'll be here to bother you for a long time to come okay?"_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ 'Shake on it." Ailith stuck her hand out and spit on it and looked at Lana expectantly._

_ "Ailith Miller, where in all the world did you pick up that filthy habbit?!"_

_ "It en't filthy. It just means you have to stick to it. Joseph Ferney told me." _

_ "You've been spendin far to much time in the streets with that lot of ruffians." _

_ "Just spit on your hand and shake mine. Please?" She looked up at her sister pleadingly. Lana sighed and spit on her palm, reaching out and grabbing Ailith's._

_ "Fine you little ruffian. I promise." _

"Do you promise?" Ailith was leaning against a tree, her hand on her hip. It occurred to her that Lana had done the same thing whenever she was trying to look assertive. Estel smiled at her.

"Yes. I promise."

"You had better stick to it."

"Ailith, you are by far one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. And also one of the most frightening." He smiled again. "So, in fear of facing your wrath, I will have to hold true to my promise. So with that being said, I swear that I will be careful, and that I will come back."

"You're forgetting the last condition your highness."

"And I will not take unnecessary risks, or charge into danger without cause." He seemed to be trying not to laugh, which annoyed her. "Eru above Ailith, you sound like Dunedain grandmothers who crowd around me every time I leave and threaten me, and tell me that I had better come back safe."

"What? Grandmothers aren't supposed to threaten you, they're supposed to push bunches of cakes on you and make you bundle up." Not that she would know. She just knew thats what she had seen grandmothers doing.

"Well, the Dunedain are a bit different then. It does comes from a place of love."

"Well, I suppose now that you've promised, I can agree to let you take me back."

"Thats a relief."

It had been four days since the incident with the men. The night when she had recited the poem to Estel had felt like it would be her last. The panic that had engulfed her had been nearly unbearable. She had slept all the next day, and Estel had watched her, and made sure she drank. When she had woken up he had told her stories, and let her lay her head on his lap, and she had slowly found that the words built a wall that held back the tide of panic. It had held so far. They had walked all day yesterday, and today Estel had informed her that he was taking her back to Rivendell. She had agreed, not that she really had a choice, but made him make a few promises. She knew that she had thrown everything out of balance for him. Whatever important and dangerous thing he had to do, she was making it much harder. He still wouldn't tell her what it was. She didn't press. She was a fool for going after him. She didn't want to ask if her rashness had ruined everything. She prayed it hadn't. She wanted to blame the child, say thats what had made her do it. But she couldn't really. She looked down at her slowly growing stomach. Damn it all.

"Estel?"

"yes?"

"They're going to be very angry."

"I should say so. But I doubt it will last long."

"Probably because after they hear of all the horrors the poor little human girl endured they'll have to forgive me." Her voice sounded far more bitter then she had meant it to. Estel looked at her.

"I wouldn't put all your eggs in that basket." He looked up at the sun, shining through the leafy canopy. "How are you feeling. With the child I mean."

"Fine." She shifted uncomfortably. "Everything feels strange, and I'm sharing my body with another bloody person, but I assume thats all normal?"

"From what I know, yes it is."

"Are you sure it's alright that I name it Estel if it's a boy?" She just wanted to keep the conversation going. It comforted her.

"It's more then alright. You had better hope he turns out fairer then me though." Estel gave her another smile. He smiled a lot at her these pasts days, as if he knew that was just what she needed. She laughed.

"It would seem your plenty fair. Just ask Arwen. You look wild because of all the wandering about is all."

"Alright then. Speaking of wandering, we have to keep going." Estel stretched and handed Ailith the branch he had found her to use as a walking stick. She reached up and ran her hands through her shorn hair. She couldn't stop. It felt so strange. She was dreading actually seeing what it looked like.

"Still getting used to that Ailith?"

"Yes. My hair's shorter then yours now Estel."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is, just by a bit."

"Fine then. Shall we press on Lady Ailith?"

They had been walking for about an hour when Estel stopped suddenly. Ailith could see his body snapping to attention, every ounce of his being tense. She felt a lump of fear rise in her throat.

'Estel?"

"Hush Ailith. Stay near me. We're not alone." He stepped forward slowly. He was holding onto Ailith's hand. It made her feel like a little girl again. His other hand was on his sword. Without warning he unsheathed it lightening fast and whipped around. Ailith turned with him. She felt her chest explode in fear. More of the men. They looked the same as the ones who had attacked her. Wild. Their eyes filled with anger and hunger. And Hurt. She pulled her dagger out without thinking.

"No need for that. We don't want trouble."

"Stay back and you won't have any. We're passing through. Let us continue and you won't have to suffer." Estel's voice was fierce and low. Gravely. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Thats lovely. But you see, we heard about a bit o trouble a few days back. Some friends of ours showed up dead. And a scout of ours, he showed up just in time to see the tail end of the whole thing. You're a warrior top be sure, you killed all of them. Well almost all. You're little friend helped." the man leered at Ailith.

"Your allies died because they attacked an innocent maiden in the woods and tried to violate her. She acted in defense, I acted as any decent man would. There is nothing to discuss." His voice was ice and steel, his eyes a storm. The men shrunk back, but their leader spoke.

"But you see, we feel there should be some retribution. Our leader feels that very strongly. We were sent to see that justice was served. And we brought enough men to deal it out. Not even you can face thirty alone I should think."

"I could face a hundred of you scum. Let us past or I will send everyone of you to follow you're wretched companions into their graves."

"We won't even kill you. At least not for a certainty. Our leader just wants to talk to you mate. We promise not to touch your little whore either. It looks like someone already did anyway." The man gestured to Ailith's stomach and laughed coarsely. Estel hardly moved. He just seemed to flick his wrist. The flat of his sword hit the man full in the face, and his nose crunched beneath it. He fell to the ground with blood streaming everywhere. Estel looked at him coldly.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave. I am showing you mercy. But it won't last long. Leave now." he suddenly seemed even taller, his eyes hard as flint, his voice like thunder. The men hesitated for a moment. But the one on the ground turned to face them.

"Get them you cowards! Get them in the name of your leader you useless eunuchs!" The words seemed to rouse the men. They were on them like a swarm of flies. Estel was dancing. A deadly dance, spinning through them. He kept Ailith near to him, never letting to of her hand.

"Stay near me Ailith, stay behind me!" There was blood on his face. Ailith kept her dagger out, and when a man lunged for her she managed to stab him in the arm and kick him away. She was angry. She was truly and really angry. She tried to remember everything Estel had taught her with the dagger. Suddenly her hand was wrenched fro Estel's. A huge man had lifted him by the collar of his shirt. Ailith fell back. One of the men was on her. She tried to think. Deflected his first blow, dodged. He was clumsy, and he was underestimating her. She feinted to the right and the slashed hi across the face. Estel was standing above the large man's body. He made to move towards her, but froze. Ailith felt it the same moment that he stopped moving. A dagger pressed to her throat. She tried to turn around but it pressed deeper. The voice of her captor was harsh and cruel.

"Thats right. Now you can just put your sword down nice and easy, and she won;t get hurt." Ailith wanted to scream in rage. Weak. She was so weak. Estel's eyes were filled with anger and pain. And fear. Fear for her. He slowly set his sword down.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now we're just going to bring you to have a talk with our boss."

"Do what you will, but if you hurt her there is no power in all the earth that will save you from me." The fierceness in Estel's voice was like a sword stabbing through the men.

"I can think of a few." A small man was speaking now. He came up behind Estel and stabbed him though the shoulder. Ailith screamed. The man holding her cursed loudly.

"You idiot, we need him alive!"

"He is alive. Just a little warning is all."

Estel was crouched down, holding his shoulder. He stood up roughly. Ailith watched the men bind his hands. His sword shards? Where were they? Did he have a plan? For a moment her heart soared, but then it sunk again. They had found them.

"Whats this then? Hidden weapon?" The man made to pull it out of it's sheathe.

"Touch it and you die. If any but me touch that blade they will suffer a painful death. It is cursed down from the dark years, the shards of the sword that belonged to a king, who now lays in the barrow downs. You will die if you touch it" Estel looked the man in the eye. The man laughed nervously, but he didn't unsheathe it. Lucky that these men were superstitious.

"have it your way. Well keep it away fro you anyhow."

"Move on then sweetheart." Her captor pushed her forward, keeping his dagger on her throat.

"Don't call me sweetheart. My name is Ailith, daughter of Haleth." She spit out the words, her entire body burning with anger. The man laughed.

"We have a fighter here."

"I should say. I've killed your men before, I'd do it again." She sounded braver then she felt.

"Shut the little whore up." The man in front turned back and looked at her.

"Call her whore one more time..." Estel was bent in pain, but his eyes were fierce.

"And you'll what?" The man prodded Estel on his wounded shoulder, causing him to wince.

"Just keep walking and be glad we don't do anything but look at your little whore."

Ailith didn't know how long they walked. They had blindfolded Estel, but not her. It got dark. Everything hurt. She stayed quiet. It felt like they had been walking for an eternity when they finally stopped. They were at a wall of thick twisted thorns. It looked impenetrable. The man in front bent down and searched the ground, walking back and forth. He stood up a few minutes later.

"Here we are." He reached out a untangled the elaborate mess of thorns, reveling a tunnel. The men filed in. Ailith and her captor went last. The tunnel opened out onto a clearing, surrounded on all sides by thorns. The ground was worn bare, a central fire pit smoked slightly, a deer roasting over it. Rough tents were pitched around the clearing. There was a makeshift sort of kitchen, with a stack of barrels forming the wall. Some chickens and dogs ran around in the dirt. What was this place? There were more men milling about the clearing, and to her surprise a few women. She wondered if there were children. All the people stared at Ailith and Estel with hard hollow angry eyes. Her captor spoke up.

"We found them. We found the killers. You, get the leader." A young man, probably about eh age, ran off towards a large slightly less run down tent. The man pushed her to her knees. They did the same to Estel, whose eyes found hers. He looked at her a moment, his eyes filled with some intense emotion.

"It's alright." He mouthed, quickly turning away when a man approached him. Someone kicked her roughly. She looked up into the drawn angry face of a young man.

"You killed my brother!" Spit flew from his mouth as he yelled at her. He knelt on the ground in front of her and stuck his face close to hers. His eyes were wild and crazed. "They say it was you who killed him. The last man standing. You killed him from behind you little slut!" His hand stung her across the face.

'Leave her alone!" Estel sounded calm and measured, and intensely dangerous. The young man heard the danger. He backed up slightly.

"What will you do old man? Glare at me?" The young man, more of a boy really, leered at Estel, who looked him in eye and didn't look away. The boy's eyes fell. Estel had won a battle with without even speaking.

"That 'old man' is a thousand times the man your brother was." Ailith's cheek was stinging from his slap. She wasn't thinking anymore, just filling with black rage, like an ocean trying to drown her. "You're brother tried to rape me. Your brother and his companions treated me like an animal! So I reacted like one!" She spit in the boys face. He stood up and drew a sword, looking down on her with cold hate in his eyes.

"NO!" Estel lurched up, but the men who had been standing on either side of him rushed to restrain him.

"You wouldn't kill a pregnant girl would you? Surely even you wouldn't sink that low." Ailith glared up at him. The boy paused.

"Don't touch her! Your leader wants her alive." Estel was being held down again, barley. The boy sheathed his sword.

"You're lucky bitch." He stalked away.

"Everyone stop!" A strong husky voice rang across the clearing. Their captors parted. Three men flanked Estel now. The man who had put his dagger to her throat was back, pressing his filthy boot to her back.

"We caught them sir."

"Well done. Let me look at the faces of those who slaughtered my men."

Ailith looked at the approaching boots. Finer then the rest. Black. And next to them were a pair of women's feet. Clad in soft fur boots. So the leader had a wife. If this was a story she would be merciful and kind, and fall in love with Estel and free them. Ailith shook herself. Even in this situation she thought up stories.

"Let me look at the faces of those who killed my son." The woman was speaking now. And Ailith's head shot up. Because she knew that voice. She was looking into an all to familiar face. Looking into eyes identical to hers. Ailith gasped at the same time Lana did. She was looking into the eyes of her sister.

Da da da! Cliffhanger. I had so much fun with this chapter for some reason. I think I just love Aragorn and Ailith bonding. She's lucky she has that tragic past, cause otherwise he'd be pissed right now, you know, because she did do something really stupid coming after him:) Anyway, they're so fun to wrtie. I feel like he'd be a great dad. If I got dumped into Middle-earth, I'd attach myself to him. Anyway, more soon:) and if you have any suggestions please give me a review, I like constructive criticism


	18. Wanderer Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

So, new chapter. I hope y'all like it. I promise everything will be explained soon. Thanks for all the love you guys:) A quick note. I've been refraining form having anyone say oh god in this fic, because I didn't think they would in Middle-earth. But then I realized that in the "Silmarillion" it's stated that men often called the Valar gods. So there was obviously that religious concept. So I think it would be alright for some one to use th term oh gods in surprise or fear. Anyway, sorry for the fictional history lesson, and enjoy:) And Lana's full name is Illana by the way. It's not a typo.

"_Lana?"_

"_Yes Ailith?_

"_Are you ever going to get married?"_

"_I don't know. Probably."_

"_Will you leave...when you get married. Will you go away?"_

"_I should think so. I'll go live with my husband."_

"_Please don't leave Lana. Please don't ever get married. Stay with me okay?"_

"_Ailith sweetheart, If I get married and leave you can come with me alright?"_

"_You won't leave me with him?"_

"_No baby. I'll never leave you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." _

Ailith was frozen. Over and over again in her head she had imagined finding Lana. But never like this.

"Ailith?"Her sisters voice was filled with shock, and something almost like fear.

"Do you know this girl?" The man in the fine black boots turned to her sister. He was ragged, with reddish brown hair graying at the temples and brown eyes. He looked too old for her sister. His eyes were too dangerous.

"I...yes. She's my sister."

Estel turned towards her, his eyes filled with surprise. Ailith watched the men guarding him grab him by the hair and cruelly push his face back to the ground.

"Lana. What? How?"

"Oh Ailith. Oh gods."

Ailith tried to stand, to reach for her sister. Because at this moment she wanted nothing more then to run to her. A rough hand grabbed her by the collar of her torn shirt and shoved her back to the ground.

"Leave her! Did you not hear what I said?!" Lana glared at the man, who backed down. Ailith shoved him aside and stood up unsteadily, facing her sister. She watched Lana's eyes dart to to her stomach. It must be more noticeable then she had thought.

"Lana..what are you doing here?"

"You never had permission to stand girl!" The leader loomed above her.

"I never gave you permission to steal my sister!" Ailith had never been known for holding her tongue. And she was upset. She glared up at the man, into his stupid little eyes. She watched a smile pay across his fat lips.

"Spirited little thing aren't you. I can see the family resemblance." H reached down and took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up towards his.

"You have her eyes don't you then?"

"Let go of my face."

"Calm down. You're lucky to be alive, after what you and you're long legged friend over there did." He reached out and took a strand of her ragged hair in his fingers. She jerked back.

"Your men deserved their deaths." She looked at Lana. Wanting her to do something. Anything. But she was just standing there, tense, alert, afraid. "Lana?" She tried to meet her sisters eyes. The leader spoke up.

"They deserved their deaths you say?"

"They tried to rape me. They deserved what they got. Your men tried to force themselves on a defenseless maiden."

"Hmm. It doesn't look like your a maiden though. It looks to me as though you've already forfeit that right." He leered at her and roughly jabbed her stomach. "Why shouldn't they serve their needs with a little slut in the woods?"

That was when Estel stood up. He shoved the men away from him and strode over to Ailith, he had to look down to meet the leaders eyes, He was at least three inches taller. A swarm of men made to grab him, but their leader raised his hand.

"Wait. I'd like to see what this one has to say." He returned Estel's stare, his hand resting, no, grabbing, Lana's arm.

"Your men could have avoided the trouble had they let her be. We mean you and yours no harm, unless you mean us any. " His voice was calm and measured, his face drawn. He must be in so much pain.

"But you still have my men's blood on your hand. And so does the little whore." The man was smiling, but it faltered when Estel leaned forward, his eyes burning.

"Leave Ailith alone." His voice was low an dangerous.

"I'll do what I want. You are in my power now ranger. Get down and there will be no trouble for you, and none for your girl."

"Brandon please. Let me speak to my sister." Lana looked the man in the eye.

"Wait a moment Illana. Let me finish speaking to our friend here." He turned back to Estel. "You had best step lightly lognshanks. You obviously fear no pain, but I imagine you care for this girl. So if you want her and whatever pitiful thing is growing inside of her to live, you do what I say, understood?"

"If you hurt her..."

"Do as I say and I won't." The man nodded, and three of his lackeys walked forward to restrain Estel again. He didn't fight. The man smiled. "Now, why don't you tell me your name little one?" he tucked Ailith's hair behind her ear.

"Ailith. Daughter of Haleth. Take your hand of my face, and let me talk to my sister."

"Hush now. No demands. Illana, why don't you talk to this wild thing, see if you can calm her a bit."

"May I speak to he privately Brandon? She needs some care."

"Your sister is still a murderer. You can speak to her here."

"Brandon. Please. You can do what you will with the man, but let me talk to her alone. She'll tell me her story. Please." Lana leaned into the man, brushing her lips against his chin. He smiled.

"Fine then. I can't deny you much." he nodded to the man standing behind Ailith. He kicked her roughly forward, into Lana, who glared fiercely at the man.

"Treat her gently or I'll see to it that you're punished." She spun around., dragging Ailith behind her towards the large tent. Ailith turned back. What if they hurt Estel. Lana shut the flap behind them. As soon as that was done she pulled Ailith to her, eyes filled with tears. Ailith hugged her back, clinging to her, inhaling her still familiar scent. She looked her sister over. The same face, the same dark brown hair, smooth and pulled back, the same sense of comfort and strength. Somehow she still smelled like baking bread. But she was dressed in a rough spun shirt and skirt. And her eyes. They were different.

"Oh gods Ailith. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? With these..these monsters."

"Ailith..."

"Why are you waiting on that foul man out there?"

"Ailith. Shut your mouth, these are walls of hide, not stone. They'll hear you."

"You left." Ailith tore herself away, suddenly angry. "You left me. And everything went wrong."

"Oh Ailith. I'm so sorry. I.."

` "Shut up! They told me you ran off with a ruffian. But I didn't believe them. Because I knew you'd never leave me. I thought something awful had happened. I wanted to find you. And then when father threw me out of our house because of this," she gestured to her stomach. "I ran. And I wanted to find you. I always kept myself going with the hope that you had been captured, or you had to go on some grand adventure, and I would save you. You were the only thing keeping me alive all those years. And when you left I was so lost. And now I find you here! With these monsters. I don't regret the man I killed."

"Ailith. I can't explain now. Please. Please just listen to me."

"Everyone of these men deserved their deaths."

"You killed my son Ailith. They will all want revenge for that."

"What the do you mean? The man I killed was older then I am! He couldn't have been your son."

"He was your age. He looked older. He and his brothers, they're Brandon's sons. They're mother died. I took them in. The youngest is five."

"Why are you telling me this? Your so called son tried to rape me! If you were really a mother to him you did a bloody awful job! Do yo want revenge?! Do you want revenge for your false son who prayed on the innocent?"

"Ailith. I want you to understand, I want you to know that.." Ailith turned away, suddenly aware of the men yelling outside. She could make out what they were saying

"Hit him..."

"Make him bleed!"

"The bastard! What, are you waiting for the little whore to come save you?"

Ailith bolted for the door without thinking. Estel was on the ground, the men kicking him, pummeling him, battering him with the flats of their swords, and sometimes the points. He knelt on the ground, not moving, not making a single sound, blood dripping off of him. The leader was watching with a smile on his face. The few women were looking on from a distance.

"Stop!" Ailith ran forward, pushing past the crowd of men and throwing herself over Estel, hugging him.

"Ailith. Go back to your sister. Please." His lips were swollen and bloody. One of his eyes was swollen shut in a mess of puffed flesh, already turning a dark black purple. Lana ran out behind her.

"Ailith! Get away! Come back."

"Leave him alone! Don't touch him. Don't hurt him!" Ailith tried to cling onto Estel. Let them try to rip her away. But to her surprise it was Estel who gently pushed her off, holding her in front of him, meeting her eyes.

"Ailith. I'll be fine." He smiled through his cracked lips, and squeezed her hand. "Don;t worry."

The men grabbed her and yanked her back, tossing her at Lana. The leader, Brandon, walked over to her and pulled her off the ground roughly.

"If you had any wits you'd stay in the tent girl."

"Don't hurt him! I'll...I'll curse you. I have a talisman I found in the woods, and if focus it will cast a blight on you and all your decedents." she was shaking. He just laughed.

"We have a little tale teller here."

"Please..please don't let them kill him Lana."

Ailith. Just come back to the tent."

"They're going to kill him!"

"Ailith. For once in you life do as I tell you. Go with your sister." Estel looked her in the eye. They had broken his nose.

"Do as he tells you girl. We won't even kill him yet. We're just teaching him a lesson. Why does it matter so much? Is he the father of your little bastard?"

"What? No! Estel isn't such lowly scum like the rest of you!"

"Get your sister back to the tent Illana."

"Ailith, come. Now." Lana grabbed her hand and tugged her away. She followed dully. This was all her fault. She tore away from Lana once they were in the tent.

"Don't speak to me. Don't try to explain anything. Just...leave me be Lana. This is to much."

"Ailith..."

"If they kill him I'll never forgive you. I'll kill your husband or whatever he is! I'll..." She broke down sobbing without warning. Lana wrapped her arms around her and Ailith didn't try to pull away. She cried into Lana's rough shirt. Just like old times.

"Why. Why did you leave?"

"Oh Ailith. I..there are so many reasons. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you baby."

"Just tell me why."

"Who's the father?"

"Don't change the subject." Ailith sniffed fiercely.

"Is that man out there the father Ailith? Is that why you're so protective of him." Lana held her at arms length, looking her in the eye. This it what she had always done when she wanted the truth.

"Of course he isn't Lana. Arden is."

"Arden the merchants son?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! I knew there was something with the two of you. I'll go back there and beat the living daylights out of him for doing that to you!"

"I already did actually." Ailith crossed her arms. Lana smiled sadly.

"Of course you did. Alright then, who is the man out there then?"

"You mean the one your foul husband is beating to death? Thats Estel. He saved me from orcs in the woods, and he took me in. And He was the first person in so long who showed me any kindness, and if they hurt him they will suffer. He's friends with elves." she realized she was jutting out her bottom lip. It was a habit she had had when she was little. Whenever she was upset. She had thought she had rid herself of it a long time ago.

"They won't kill him Ailith. Not yet."

"We have to find a way to.." Ailith stopped. Lana was holding her hand up and pointing to the shadow out side the tent. She shook her head quickly.

"What will you name the baby?" Lana was speaking a little to loud.

"Estel if it's a boy, Haleth if it's a girl."

"You're naming the baby after him?"

"He's more a father to me then our, I mean your, father ever was."

"You know."

'What?"

"You know he's not your father.." Lana looked away. Ailith stood up. The shadow that had been listening in on them was gone.

'What?! You knew?!"

"A few years back...father got drunk. He let it slip out...he didn't think I was there. He was just laying in a pile of his own bile and yelling. And...that was part of what he said."

"Did he mention he killed mama?"

'What?" Lana's eyes were wide.

"I guess not. Well, thats one thing I know that you don't. That would be the first time it seems. He killed her. When he found out. I was there the whole time. I saw everything. She loved another man. You were the reason she had to marry father. He sent her flying across the room, and when she hit the wall there was this crack." Ailith looked away. "I made myself forget."

"No.." Lana's knelt down, her head in her hands.

"Thats what you left me with Lana. A man who hated and loved me, because I wasn't his. Because his guilt was so much. He beat me and then cried and held me. And he was afraid I'd remember."

"Ailith. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left. I just had to...I fell in love"

'With him? With that foul man out there?"

"You should know well that love makes you do foolish things."

"My actions have nothing to do with this. I made one mistake. But I didn't abandon you. I didn't leave after I'd promised to always be there for you!" The men's voices were still clamoring outside.

"I didn't want to bring you to this life Ailith. I thought you'd be better in Bree."

"You thought I'd be better with the drunk who beat me whenever he wanted to? You thought I'd be safe if you left me behind?! You promised you'd take me with you if you left. And now you're here with your new family of rapists and murderers."

"I didn't think I'd leave to a life like this...I thought you were safer at home."

"I wasn't. And you didn't even say goodbye. You didn't even leave a note. You just left."

"I had to."

"What? You were so eager to be gone you couldn't even.."

"I killed someone."

"What?!"

"For him...He said that.." the flap of the tent opened suddenly. The young man who had threatened Ailith earlier barged in. The brother of the man she had killed. One of Lana's adopted sons. His eyes fell on Ailith, filled with hate. He looked so much like his brother. Maybe they were twins.

"Lana. Da wants to see her now."

"Alright. I'll bring her out okay?"

"She killed Becket Lana...why are you treating her like she's innocent?"

"Shes my sister Ashton. And she was defending herself. It was an accident."

From what they said it didn't sound like it was an accident."

"Well it was."

Ailith wanted to tell him it wasn't, but she held her tongue for once. Lana gently pulled her up.

"Come on Ailith."

They were back in the clearing now. Ailith looked around for Estel, feeling panic rising inside of her. If he died it was her fault. This was all her fault. She cried out when she saw him. He was a bloody mess. It looked like the entire left side of his face was swollen and bruised. How many times had they hit him? There was so much blood. He was crouched on the ground, a huge man standing guard over him. He looked up as she approached, and met her eyes for a moment. He may have tried to smile at her, she couldn't tell. Lana grabbed hold of her shoulder to restrain her. The leader turned towards them and smiled. His front tooth was rotting. He knelt down in front of her and brushed her cheek.

"Now then. Did you get to talk to your sister?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thats very good."

"Yes. It is."

"What did you talk about?"

"Just talked. Reminisced. Asked why she ran off with scum like you. Sister things."

"Scum? You hardly know me. And we are family after all."

"Lana's my family. You aren't"

"You should watch that sharp little tongue of yours. It will get you into all sorts of trouble."

"What do you want?" She looked over at Estel. Please please don't let him die.

"I want to talk to you. Here you're side of the story. You killed my son after all."

"He tried to kill Estel."

"Ahh yes, Estel. You seem to care about him quite a lot."

"Why are you torturing him?"

"Torture? It's not torture. Retribution. He killed eight of my men. And you killed the ninth."

"How many times do you need to be told that it was in defense?"

"Defense? So you say. But it doesn't take away the fact that you killed my men. Just ask Adlyn." he gestured for a small dark haired woman. She came forward. "This girl was my son's future wife. She's a widow before she was even married now.

"I'm sorry that I caused you to suffer. But I'm not sorry that I acted to save Estel. You're better off without that man." she looked the girl in her dark eyes.

"Do you forgive her Adlyn? Do you forgive this girl for killing your beloved?"

"I.." The girl paused. Lana saw indecision and fear in her eyes. The leader stared her down. "No. I don't." She looked away.

"And Illana. You cared for him like a son. Your own sister killed him."

"Please Brandon. Don't do this. She's a child." Lana was shaking.

"I don't see a child. I see a filthy little murderer. And how can she be a child if she's carrying one?" he prodded her stomach again. She pushed his hand away.

"And worse then her his the man she calls Estel. Brutally killed my men. All of them, even those who tried to run."

"None tried to run. They were stupid enough to underestimate him." Ailith tried to look the man in the eyes.

"Please Brandon. Please spare her." Lana looked up at her husband pleadingly.

"You're lucky girl. My wife seems to care for you, and because of that I'll have mercy. You'll keep your life. You're friend won't though." He turned to his men. "Put them both in the pit. She can send a night or two in there to teach her a lesson."

"No! You can't kill Estel! Please!" a man grabbed her and started dragging her away.

"Brandon! Please. Don't do this!" Lana grabbed her husbands arm. He pushed her roughly aside.

"Don't forget yourself Illana!"

The men pulled aside a large wooden board, revealing a deep hole, smelling of sweat and fear. They shoved a latter in a forced her onto it.

"Get down there girl."

She descended, her hands shaking. The bottom was hard dirt, covered with a thin layer of moldy straw. They pulled the latter out. A moment later Estel was dropped in, landing hard. The board was closed back over them, Lana was yelling. They were in the dark.

"Estel?"

"Hnnng." He stirred, struggling to force himself into a sitting position. He managed to lean weakly against the wall. She could barley make him out in the small amount of light drifting in through a hole in the board.

"Estel. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't followed you..." She tried to wrap her arms around him. He winced.

"Don't blame yourself Ailith. I most likely would have crossed paths with them anyway."

"But you wouldn't have killed them if not for me."

"Ailith. Please, don't."

"They're going to kill you."

"They seem to be under that impression don't they?"

"I won't let them...I can't believe the hope of men is going to die because of me."

"Ailith. I've been in worse situations. I'm not giving up yet."

"How would you possibly get out of this?"

"We'll have to see." He smiled. It was disconcerting seeing his white teeth against his bloody face. He was in pain. And maybe he was afraid as well.

"And you'll be alright Ailith. You found your sister. You'll find a way."

"Why did she leave me for them? She said she killed someone. Oh Estel, every things falling apart. If I live, and they..kill you, I'll go back to Rivendell, and I'll give Arwen some token of your love, and then they'll send band of elves here to destroy these awful men, and you'll be avenged."

"You've been listening to far to many tales Ailith."

"Never to many."

"I suppose not."

"I wish I could make a rope of magic hair right about now."

"That would be useful. Unfortunately, I think you already passed the hair cutting stage of this journey."

"Maybe a talking wolfhound will rescue us?"

"You can never know."

Ailith scooted closer to Estel and curled up on the ground next to him, holding onto his hand like she was five again.

"Thank you Estel. Thank you for everything. I...You're like a...thank you so much. No-one had shown me any kindness, and you were there. And for the first time I started to feel hopeful again. Thank you. I'm so sorry you found me. I wish I had just died. I've destroyed everything. She was crying. Estel gently wiped her tears.

"Ailith. I will never be sorry that I found you." He weakly lay his hand over her shaking back. "You brought me hope as well." he lay his head against the rough side of the pit. "Everything is going to be alright pen tithen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

So ends this chapter. Don't worry, all will be explained. And Lana may not be as much of a pushover as she seems to be here. She's Ailith's sister after all. I hope y'all liked it, please tell me what you thought. I think Aragorn and Ailith being adorable is my new favorite thing. Can you tell? I blame "The Fall"

(The Fall is a fantastic movie with Lee Pace, and it is beautiful, and adorable, and it has Lee Pace, and everyone should watch it.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and more to come soon. All will be explained, I promise. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so if anyone has any comments please let me know.


	19. Wanderer Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

New Chapter. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this. I never thought that would happen. This is really the first time I've shared my writing publicly, and having people give such positive feedback makes me want to burst into song. (Be glad you can't hear me sing) anyway, thanks so much, and enjoy this chapter.

Ailith was trapped. They were burying her alive. She tried to scream at them, let them know that she wasn't dead, make them stop. But they didn't hear her. The dirt kept coming down, filling her mouth, her eyes, her nose. She couldn't scream

She sat up with a gasp. It was pitch black. She struggled in panic for a moment. Her dream was true. But then she heard Estel moan nearby. It all came back. Of course.

"Ailith? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine." In reality she wasn't. everything ached, and her mouth was dry. She wanted water desperately. The smell of mold and sweat was everywhere. She tried to stop herself from vomiting. It didn't work. She turned away from Estel's voice and retched.

"Sorry. Hnng. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm half tempted to do the same. But I don't have as good an excuse as you do."

"It's so dark,"

"Yes. The dark before the dawn."

"Now it smells like vomit in here as well."

"It already did anyway."

Ailith stood up and stretched as best she could.

"Why do they have a pit in their clearing in the first place?"

"To keep trouble makers such as you and I restrained I should think."

"It's very deep."

"Proper prison pits often are." There was what sounded like a hint a smile in his voice. She was certain it was for her benefit. Otherwise she couldn't imagine him smiling in a situation like this. That fact made her feel a crushing surge of guilt and panic all over again. But she couldn't dwell on it. She wouldn't think about what was going to happen. They would find a way to escape. They had to.

"So this is a proper prison pit?"

"Beyond a doubt." His voice was thick with pain.

"Have you ever been in a deeper one?"

"Yes."

"Is climbing out a possibility?'

"A slim one. That would involve eluding the guards, and taking back our weapons, and then possibly having to fight our way out."

"But all that comes naturally to you."

"Hehnng" Estel's soft laugh turned into a grunt of pain. "I'll try to see if I can climb, and then see if they've secured the boar properly. But I'm certain we'll have to find another means of escape."

"How badly are you hurt Estel?"

"I've had worse."

"That's not a proper answer."

"Well, it's the one you're getting Ailith."

"Maybe Lana will save us..."

"Maybe."

"Estel, what is she doing here?"

"You know better then me pen tithen..."

"She said love. She said she did it for love. She said she thought I would be happier in Bree. None of this seems like Lana. Somethings wrong. Something mus be wrong. She said she killed someone...what's going on?"

"I wish I knew."

Ailith curled back on the ground near Estel.

"We'll find a way out alright? I promise." She said sleepily.

"I believe you."

Ailith drifted off into her dreams.

"_Tell me a story Lana."_

_ "What kind?" _

_ "One with a brave girl, and magic, and elves, and true love." _

_ "Alright then...once long ago, in the depths of time, there was a beautiful woman who lived in the woods. She had hair like copper and eyes the color of almonds. She was friends with all the animals of the forest, and she lived in a tree house. Her animal friends brought her everything she needed, and she was happy. But one day bad men came. They cut down her tree and captured her. Because it turned out that she was the long lost princess of...um, Ailitha, and the evil king of the rival kingdom wanted to use her to gain power. So he brought her to the palace, and he locked her in a dungeon, and tried to force her to marry him. But he was old and cruel, and she wanted nothing to do with him. So he made her stay in the darkest dankest dungeon of all, and wouldn't let her out. Now, the king had a son, who hated his father almost as much as the forest girl did. He started talking to the forest girl, bringing her food. The prince had a...a big wolfhound, The wolfhound's name was-"_

_ "Beren. Make the wolfhound be named Beren, and make him talk."_

_ "Alright. The wolfhound's name was Beren, and he could secretly talk, but to none but his master. But as it turned out, he could talk to the forest maiden as well. So the three of them began to plan a daring escape. Now, they're plan was to-"_

_ "Oh! Make them escape with magic! Make the forest girl have magic!"_

_ "Alright alright. Who's story is this anyway? Well then, the forest maiden had powerful magic. But the evil king had put enchantments around her that stopped her form using it so-"Lana was cut off by the door swinging open. Their father was highlighted against the snow._

_ "Why aren't you to cleaning up in here?" Where's dinner Lana!"_

_ "Papa, it's morning. You've been gone all night." Lana stood up calmly._

_ "Shut your mouth girl!_

_ "Papa, Lana was telling me a story. Let her finish please?" Ailith tried to smile at her father. He strode over and lifted her roughly from bed. He smelled awful._

_ "No more stories. Keep your mouth shut." _

Aragorn tried to shift his weight, but gasped in pain. Ailith was breathing gently next to him. Everything was going magnificently wrong. He lay his head against the rough wall.

"Tinúviel elvanui

Elleth alfirin edhelhael

O hon ring finnil fuinui

A renc gelebrin thiliol…" The words comforted him. He weakly pushed himself up and ran his hand over the wall. Smooth. No handhold's. And high. He had heard rough voices above. They were being guarded. Maybe if he was alone he could try to climb out and fight his was to freedom, but with Ailith...He fell weakly back down. He was in no condition for any fighting as it stood. Who were these men? He hadn't seen their like before. Something strange was afoot. And Ailith's sister was part of it. Why was everything so complicated? He thought of what Arwen had told him in response to that very question shortly before he left.

"Because life is complicated meleth e-gûr nîn . That is the beauty of it." She had kissed him softly, her soft hair still warm from the day's sun. He smiled at the memory. A light in dark places.

Arwen stared out at the dark valley. She was on a hidden part of the roof she had discovered when she was little. It was had always been her haven when she wanted to escape. She had spent many hours avoiding lessons here. And then when her mother had left she had sat up here alone and cried, her tears watering the roof. It afforded a beautiful view of the dark valley. She could see the soft lights glowing here and there. The air was alive with fragrance and life. She could here crickets singing, and night birds joining. It was beginning to get cold, as autumn came on. She breathed in the sweet air. This place was hidden by flower vines coming down from a higher spot. She curled her knees up to her body and closed her eyes.

"Sleep still alluding you pen tithen?" Glorfindel. She opened one eye.

"How did you know I was here. I don't think I've ever told you about this place."

"Arwen. As I said last time I found you wandering about in the late hours, I know you to well. And I also know Imladris well. I've come to the roofs from time to time."

"Do you make it your duty to follow me when I'm upset and try to talk to me?"

"Yes. I view it as my soul purpose in life. The reason I was sent back."

"Well in that case, you didn't happen to bring anything to eat did you?"

"As I said, I know you well." He pulled out a fresh lemon tart and handed it to her.

"Did you steal this from the kitchens?"

"I have full rights to the kitchen. It's not stealing." He sat down next to her and smiled.

"The seasons are changing."

"Yes."

"The weather isn't what you want to talk bout it it?" Glorfindel tilted his head.

"I don't want to talk about anything really."

"Yes you do Arwen."

"Alright. Are you still fighting with Erestor?"

"Thats not what we're talking about."

"That is precisely what we're talking about."

"Alright then. I am still rather unhappy with Erestor. But there haven't been any more heavy books used as projectiles, at least today, so I'm taking that to mean the worse is over.

"Who was throwing books?"

"Erestor. And only one. All that time in the library had turned him into quite the talented marksman, at least with books pertaining to politics of the late first and early second age. Rather painful to get hit with I'm afraid,"

"I don't think ada would be pleased to hear that his chief advisers are destroying his books in petty fights."

"Well, as long as he doesn't notice the missing pages on Gil Galad and Numenor he won't."

"The pages fell out?"

"Just a few."

"Thats hardly a healthy relationship." Arwen was smiling despite herself.

"Well, it's fortunate that this is the first time any books have been hurled at me. At least by him"

"I've been tempted to throw a book at you before." She found herself smiling, and then laughing. "Ahaha... I blame you for this laughter by the way! I'm supposed to be upset. But it's turning into uncontrollable laughter."

"Well. Thats fine then."

"I blame you."

"Hmm. Look. Theres your grandfather." He pointed the the evening star, shining above them.

"It always takes my breath away. The fact that we live in a world where legend and myth and history are all interwoven. So many just call them stories. But I look in the sky, and the star I see is my kin...when I was younger I didn't believe any of it for a while. It all seemed so... My grandmother,, she once said that history becomes legend, and legend becomes myth. Our world is so ancient. And the stars have shown down for time beyond count. I love Middle-earth. My choice to remain was for love of Aragorn, but also for love of Arda."

"I understand. I have seen so much of this world Arwen. And the next. But I have yet to tire of it. I will take the boat over the sea. Sooner then I would like. But part of me will ever remain here."

"I don't want things to change. I want them to go on as they have been."

"I know Arwen. But that isn't the way of the world. It wouldn't be so beautiful if it was."

"I know. I'll miss you. When you leave."

"And I you pen tithen. But who knows what paths we will travel."

"Ailith. Get up!" Estel's voice was hushed and urgent. She sat up quickly. The pit was filled with the gray light of dawn. The board was gone. She was groggy and confused. Estel pulled her up gently, pushing her towards a latter resting along the side of the pit. She blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Quickly Ailith."

She struggled up the latter. The light of dawn was barley beginning to brighten, but she had grown accustomed to the darkness, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust. She could hardly stand. Lana was standing before her, hair in a long braid down her back. She was wearing weatherbeaten clothes, a dark cloak, and a light suite of ragged leather armor over her knee length tunic. There was a long scratch across her cheek. A red haired boy with freckles across his nose was holding tightly to her hand. A short sword hung at her waist. She looked like some vision form long ago. Ailith opened her mouth and then close it again.

"Stop staring Ailith." Lana tossed a bundle of clothes at her. Estel was just pulling himself out of the pit. He looked even worse then he had the day before. He stood up weakly. Lana handed him bundle of his supplies,his sword, and then the shards of Narsil, still in their scabbard. "I thought you might need these ranger."

"Lana, what's going on?

"What does it look like little sister? We're escaping into the dawn like a couple of proper heroines."

So thats all for now. It's kinda short. Don't you just love it when you're own plot surprises you? Because that just happened:)


	20. Wanderer Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Here it is . The big 20! I've been working on a time line for this story, with the birthrates of some characters and such, and it's posted at the bottom of this chapter. But don't scroll down to read it. Wait until you actually get to the end. Otherwise you risk seeing a spoiler. I was also doing fan art of my own fanfic, like a boss. (Or not) But drawing Ailith is fun. Ahh, whatever. I want to draw a cover for the story, but my ideas and my actually art ability are not agreeing. Anyway, guess what I realized. Bilbo should have been in Rivendell for the events of this story. Because it takes place after he left the shire and went to live in Rivendell. Oops. Maybe he was on a short trip? Well, he'll be in later installments. Anyway, enjoy, and thank you all for the support. I couldn't have reached 20 without all your love. Oh, and I changed the little boy's age from ten to seven, just so y'all now. Oh, and one more note, whenever it's just elves speaking to each other, they're speaking Sindarin.

"Follow me, and be silent. Do exactly what I tell you to do." Lana's eyes were hard as flint. The camp was silent. Where were the guards? Ailith followed her sister. She was certain her heart was beating so loud it would awake the whole camp. She turned back towards Estel, to make sure he was alright. He wasn't, as she turned he fell.

"Estel!" She was whispering, trying not to shake. She struggled to help him up. He shook his head.

"Ailith, jist keep going. I'll be fine."

"No!"

"Ailith! Keep going." Lana was standing above them. She pushed Ailith forward, along with the little boy, and then turned towards Estel and helped him up, sup[porting him as she continued forward. Ailith saw him shake his head and try to shrug away, but Lana ignored him and pulled forward, unphased by the blood soaking onto her shoulder. The little boy looked up at Ailith with big eyes, and took her hand without saying anything. Lana and Estel were beside them again.

"keep going straight ahead Ailith We'll take the back entrance." Lana knelt once they reached the thorns. She deftly pulled them aside, untangling the elaborate mess, and revealing a small tunnel. She herded Ailith and the boy in, and then Estel. She followed last, closing the way behind them.

"Mama, can I talk now?" the little boy sounded scared.

"Hush. Not yet soon."

"Where are we going momma?"

"Hush. Just an adventure." When they emerged from the tunnel Lana led the way. Ailith saw her speaking urgently with Estel, but she wasn't listening to what they ere saying. She couldn't make her mind focus. She just followed. Estel managed to keep a decent pace, but it was obvious that he was in pain. Whenever Ailith tried to speak Lana shook her head. Time seemed to slip away into the mist. She didn't know how long they had been walking. Finally they stopped. A thick wall of brush obscured their way. It almost looked like it had once been a tall hedge. It was wild and untamed now. She couldn't see over it.

"Here then Ranger?" Lana stood with her hand on her hip.

"Yes. It's unlikely that any have come here within the last few years, but the way should still be there."

"Good. Alright then, show us the way."

Estel pulled out his sword and began cutting at the thick hedge.

"Why is there a hedge in the woods anyway?" Lana was watching Estel closely, studying him.

"It's old. It has been here for many years. It used to be part of a larger fort. It was the first wall of defense. Then came a large but relatively low hill, a tall wall of earth and such, and the fort itself. It has been long abandoned. I'm surprised your men haven't found it my Lady. The hedge around their encampment probably originally served as similar purpose as this one" Estel seemed to find something, and set to cutting at it.

"They're not my men Ranger. And they aren't the type to look to closely. At least not all of them. Those who are have been scouting east."

"East?" There was a strange note in Estel's voice.

"Thats what I said before yes."

"Momma?" Ailith had been standing silently with the little boy, to tired, to confused, to speak. The little boy had stayed with his hand silently clasped in her. He pulled forward suddenly and ran towards Lana.

"Hush Tuor. Wait just a moment." Lana absentmindedly hugged the boy.

"Here." Estel had seemingly found the old way through the hedge. He nodded to Lana. "You first My Lady. Bring the boy, Ailith and I will follow."

"Alright." Lana took the boys hand and ducked into the tight tunnel. Estel turned to Ailith.

"We'll be safe here." He smiled at her, and turned towards the tunnel. Without warning he let out a hiss and thudded to his knees.

"Estel!"

"I'm fine. Just getting used to the injury is all." Estel tried to push himself back up. Ailith tried to help him up, managing to slide his arm around her shoulder and pull him up.

"Thank you Ailith." he gently shrugged away. "You go first."

The floor of the tunnel was overgrown with moss, but she could still see the smoothed dirt between. Many footsteps had hurried through here. It smelled like earth. The foliage wove above her, so thick that hardly any light shone through. Without warning Lana stopped. They had reached a dead end.

"Wheres the way out?" Lana tried to turn in the cramped space.

"It's just slightly overgrown My Lady. If you pull it should open up." Estel was directly behind Ailith now. Lana struggled for a moment. The foliage fell away, and the light of day shone through. They emerged out into a open space, sloping slightly upwards. A short while up the slight hill there was indeed the remnant of a earth wall, and beyond that the ruins of a wooden structure. Ailith felt the hair on her arms rise. Ruins always made her feel strange, like she could almost feel all the lives lived here passing around her.

"Gods. Right under our bloody noses the whole time." Lana sighed in relief. "Did you hide the entrance ranger?"

"Yes. We should be safe."

"Alright then." with that Lana let all the tension out of her shoulders and turned to Ailith. "Oh Ailith. I'm... I'm so sorry." She reached out tentatively for her. Ailith didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arms around Lana and started sobbing without warning. She was so familiar, even if everything had changed. Lana hugged her back, finally sobbing as well, as if she had kept it all locked away, and had finally opened the doors.

'Mamma! Whats wrong?" The little boy was looking at then in confusion and distress.

"Nothing Tuor. Nothings wrong. This is your aunt Ailith. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"But she's bad. She killed brother.'

"No baby. She's not bad. It was all a misunderstanding." Lana knelt in front of the boy.

"Why are we here mama? The strange tall man said we're safe now. Are we safe? What are we running from? Wheres daddy, is he coming? Will he be angry?"

"Hush now. We're safe. Your father is...busy. Everything is okay."

"Who's the scary man?" The boy peeked at Estel from over Lana's shoulder.

"Just someone who's helping us."

"Estel, sit down. You're injured." Ailith looked at Estel, trying to seem strict.

"I'm fine, don't worry Ailith."

"Estel, let me take care of you for once. Please sit down. Do you have any more of your herbs or anything?"

"They went through his things, took anything they recognized as medicinal. I took some back though, as well as some fresh from camp that he didn't have. They're here." Lana tossed Ailith a small pouch.

"Lets at least get to the earth wall before I sit down alright Ailith?" Estel walked forward slowly, and they all followed. When he reached the ruined wall he sat down with a huff, leaning against the wall, his teeth clenched.

"Momma, I'm tired."

"Lay down here Tuor." Lana took her cloak and made a small bed. The boy lay down on it and closed his eyes. Lana turned back to Estel.

"Let me help him Ailith. I've learned a thing or two about medicine recently." Lana knelt down in front of Estel, pulling out a small roll of linen and tearing in with her teeth. The sun that shown down on her hair.

"Thank you my lady."

"Hmmm. It's the least I could do for someone who seems to have taken such good care of my little sister. Ailith calls you Estel. Is that your real name?"

"I go by Estel often."

"Yes. But you also go by Strider. I didn't recognize you at first, but now I do. I suppose it's a small world."

"The folk of Bree call me Strider, it's true. And now that I see you up close I recognize yo as well My Lady. I remember a particularly unpleasant fight breaking out in the prancing pony. You dragged a young man away."

"You have a good memory. I was Ailith's age at that point. That bastard offered to take me to the prancing pony but all he did was cause trouble once we got there. Men."

Ailith opened the closed her mouth. For some reason it was strange to her that Estel would recognize her sister. She shook her head, handing Lana the leaves she asked for. Lana set to tearing it.

"It's more effective if you chew it." Estel gestured weakly to the plant.

"Hmm. Ailith tells me you saved her from a band of orcs."

"Thats a part of the story, I'll leave the whole to your sister."

"Tell me ranger, because I'm curious, what sort of man carries a broken sword around?" Lana gestured to the shards of Narsil hanging by Estel's side.

"A sentimental one. That was my first sword, broke years ago." The lie came out so easily that it took Ailith a moment to realize that it was there. She looked at Estel, who returned her gaze steadily and very briefly shook his head. She realized she couldn't tell Lana. That was Estel's secret to keep or give. It wouldn't be easy to keep her mouth shut.

"You have a perfectly good blade that isn't broken. Very fine steel. And well weighted. I don't see why you need a broken one."

"Sentiment, as I said. You know a good deal of weapons then?"

"I was bored in Brandon's camp. And they're not all monsters. Most are jut lost and in need of a leader. I'd even say I care for many of them. Especially Thom. He used to be a blacksmith, but they chased him away from his village when he killed his father. Or they said he did. He swears that his cousin really did it. I believe him. He's a good man. And he taught me a lot. Here, take this."

"That will make me sleep my Lady. I need to be alert."

"You're not much use in your current state anyway. You need to rest up. It will be fine."

"I'll be fine without."

"Alright then. Will you at least chew this for me then. Pff. Men are always so stubborn."

Lana continued to quietly tend to Estel, occasionally helped by his input. Ailith watched, sometimes helping out. Her mind began to wander as she sat in the sun. It didn't go anywhere in particular, it just drifted, as if the entire world around her, with it's cool late autumn air and bright sun were there own state of being. One that she was part of. For a few blessed moments her mind was free of everything but the peace of the world around her. Her thoughts were broken by Lana.

"Ah. There we are, he's asleep now." Lana was surveying Estel, who's eyes were closed.

"What? I thought you didn't give him the sleeping stuff."

"Not directly. But he chewed it up with th plantain I gave him. Easier then I expected it to be. I'm guessing he's more perceptive when he isn't beaten within an inch of his life."

"You drugged him against his will?!'

"He needed it."

"Lana! He told you not to."

"well, I don't have to do everything he tells me. It's for his own good."

"He knows what he's doing."

"Not when it comes to you. I've already seen him do a few decidedly unwise things, and they all had something to do with you.

"But you can't just drug the king!"

"The what?"

"Oh..I said you can't just drug him, he's kind."

"No you didn't. You said king."

"I..oh son of a bitch!"

"Don't swear. Now what do you mean king?"

"You swear plenty! He..oh damn it all. He's important. He has royal blood..."

"Thats not the whole story."

"I can't tell you the rest. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. He's important. He's kingly. Aggg, I can't keep my mouth shut can I?"

"No you can't."

"The point is you just drugged him. And he's important."

'Well, then I've drugged a king. How exiting."

"What if it hurts him?"

"Ailith. He'll be fine. You seem to know him well enough to know that." Lana looked at Estel again. "Why does he keep calling me my lady?"

"Thats just what he does."

"He calls you by your name."

"Well, I've known him awhile is all."

"Ailith. Swear to me that theres nothing between the two of you."

"What?! Lana, why does everyone think that?! You've been spending to much time around low life scum. Estel is..he's sort of like a..I don't know, a father, alright? He means a lot to me, but thats the extent of it.

"Alright."

"Speaking of low life scum, how did we manage to escape the lot of them?"

"Well. I drugged most of the camp is all. You see, I sometimes help with the food, though I don't have to. And it was easy."

"That..man, he didn't think you'd try anything?"

"He doesn't know what I'm really capable of when it comes to my little sister. You freed me Ailith freed me from myself. Anyway, he underestimated me."

"Well. I'd say we both have some explaining to do." Ailith looked at her sister. Lana nodded.

"Alright then little sister. You go first." She patted the ground next to her, and Ailith crawled over, laying her head on her sisters lap.

"Elladan, why are there pages missing from this book?" Elrond was standing in front of his son,indignantly brandishing a book. Elldan blinked.

"I don"t know ada. What, do you think I threw it?"

"You or your brother are the main candidates."

"It's always us." Elrohir rolled his eyes, a habit he had never really dropped

"Actually ada, I don't think it was them." Arwen looked up form her book to stare pointedly at Glorfindel, who was draped easily into a large soft chair. Erestor was perched on the arm, reading calmly, occasionally reaching up to push aside the strands of hair that kept falling over his eyes as he tried to read. Arwen was glad the two of them had reconciled. Last night Elrohir had informed her with a huge smile that they were "busy working things out in the garden." she wondered if either of them was going to admit to the book throwing incident. Erestor let out an annoyed huff of air when more of his hair fell over his eyes again. Glorfindel calmly reached up and tucked it back expertly.

Well, I think anyone else would tell me." Elrond crossed his arms.

"Yes. One would hope anyone with a shred of dignity would come forward" She saw Glorfindel smile slightly. She though she saw Erestor smile as well. This Wasn't lost on Elrond. He turned to his two advisors.

"Do you know something My Lords?"

"Hmm? Oh, the book. Thats what we're talking about. Yes. That was Erestor." Glorfindel smiled. "Let me just apologize for him."

"What Lord Glorfindel means to say is that there was an unfortunate accident. My apologies." Erestor glared briefly at Glorfindel, but it was only half a glare, nothing really.

"Then why didn't you tell me?'

"It slipped his mind. There's so much happening in there." Glorfindel smiled again.

"Hnng. Fine. My chief advisors destroy my precious books. What else can I do?"

"Lord Elrond!" Lindir skidded in, his robes in disarray He took a moment to hastily bow.

"What is it Lindir?'

"Asfaloth has returned without a rider."

"Now it's your turn Lana." Ailith's tears were drying. She had cried as she told Lana her story. She didn't like recalling some of those memories. The ones with Arden. The ones about her father. Or the man who wasn't her father. She worried that this made them sisters. Because there father was different. She had asked Lana if she resented her for bing the reason their father, or Lana's father rather, had killed their mother. Lana had told her to hush. It was noon now, they sat in the shade provided by the wall. Lana's little boy slept soundly on.

"Alright. Ailith, I...what I have to tell isn't a good story. I've convinced myself to tell the truth. Please know I love you."

"Lana. I don't care what happened."

"You say that now."

"Please. Please just tell me. You owe me the truth."

"Alright...I was restless Ailith. Every night I had dreams of adventure. Beautiful terrifying, vivid dreams. I wanted to leave. To go. But I was trapped. Trapped by duty, but also by myself. I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave you. I know you would have come, and I wish now that we had just both left, but at the time I thought...somehow convinced myself you were safer there. Maybe because I needed the excuse to stay. And then there was father. He was, he is, a bastard. But I loved him. I still do in a way, even after everything. And I felt this responsibility to him. I hated him so much. I think I would have killed him Ailith. I think I would have ended him if I had stayed. So I stayed, and I watched you grow more and more into a woman by the day. But sometimes I would wander. Not far, but just by bits, out into the country around Bree. It was stupid, but I needed to get away somehow. The one day father was out cold in his own vomit. You were out somewhere, probably with Arden now that I think on it. Father, he woke up, and he though I was momma. He bolted up and grabbed me, and he was crying. I couldn't understand what he was saying really. All I could make out was him begging for forgiveness, over and over. He just kept squeezing me tighter till I couldn't breathe. I screamed, and he dropped me. Then he just started bellowing at me. Telling me to leave, to leave him in peace. It..the whole thing upset me. So I wandered farther then usual. And of course I got lost. And it was getting dark. Typical of course. And thats when I met Brandon. The one you call that foul man. And I see that now. But at the time he didn't seem it. Of course I ran. Thats what you do when you find a strange man in the woods. Or at least, thats what you usually do." Lana looked at Estel. "But idiot that I am I tripped and fell. That wouldn't happen now that I don't wear skirts anymore. Bloody things. Anyway, he helped me up, and he dusted me off. And then he helped me back to Bree. Gods know why. That isn't the man I came to know. At least, he didn't turn out to be like that most of the time. But sometimes...and at first he was, well, he was kind, and looked at me with his eyes so full of...well, at the time it didn't look like just lust. It became lust, but at first that wasn't all. Pff. Men." the sadness in Lana's eyes was deep. Ailith recognized the hurt in her voice. It was the same she felt when talking about Arden. Lana continued. "So I started seeing him. He taught me how to find my way around the forest, and such. He's skilled in that area. And...I loved him. I really did. He started telling me about his band of men, how they lived in the woods far from Bree, and how he had come to Bree searching for something. But he said he didn't know what it was until he found me. Thats another thing little sister. Men are shameless sweet talkers, and near everything they say that sounds so lovely is shit. But it didn't seem it at the time. Love turns you into an idiot. In hindsight he used me. One day...he told me that he needed my help. A man was after him, a man had long hunted him unfairly. He asked me to...he begged me to go to the prancing pony. The man had just come back to Bree after a long time. He asked me to simply slip a powder into his brew. I was close to the barman wasn't I? I didn't want to. But he spun stories of this man's rein of terror. He told me how the man would never stop hunting him. He said the man had tried to kill his sons before. He was so earnest when he told me not to do it if it upset me. He said he would find a way. And I was a fool. The stories made this man into such a monster. I grew to believe he deserved death. So I did it. But the man, he didn't die. He was supposed to keel over. It would look like he choked. But he went back to his room. And I panicked and followed him. When he saw me...he was dieing. The poison worked different on him. Slower. But he was dieing. When I saw his eyes they were so sad. They weren't the eyes of a monster. Not now that I think back on it. He just asked me why. And I told him. He said it was all a lie, but that he forgave me. He knew my name. He kept saying that I had her face. Over and over. And then...he told me-" Lana put her head in her hands.

"Lana. What is it? Please. No matter what I forgive you."

"Ailith. The man I killed was your father."

Da da da! So, big chapter. I had to insert some elf fluffiness somewhere in there right? Anyway, Lana's character took me by surprise. She wasn't originally going to be this jaded foul mouthed girl. But she is. She's kind, and loving and loyal. But she's also stubborn as hell. Honestly, she reminds me a bit of Molly Grue from "The Last Unicorn." Hmmm. Lana doesn't care if your a king or what. She'll still drug you if she thinks she know best. (She usually thinks she know best, for the record.) anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and a new one is coming soon. As one kind reviewer put it, it's team estrogen, plus Aragorn. Anyway, Heres a time line for the major events of the story so far. It is subject to change because I may change my mind about things. If it does change I'll repost it with whatever chapter is current. I'll also do one when I finish the entire story. Lana had been gone about a year and a half.

2993-Illana Miller (Lana) born.

3000-Ailith Miller born.

3006-Haleth Miller's death.

3014-Late in year, Ailith starts seeing Arden.

3015-Lana leaves at some point In year.

3016-Ailith gets pregnant. Flees and meets Estel in woods later in year.


	21. Wanderer Chapter 21

Woo, finally, a new chapter. I have been battling bad writers block, not to mention mock trial competition and a stomach bug. Fun times. So it was hard to write this. It's one of those in between chapters, so I hope y'all still like it:) As always, thanks for all the support, it means the world to me. Enjoy this chapter. (Can you tell I like Aragorn? You bet you can by the way I write him. Sigh, I'm such a fan girl. Anyway, I've been having fun with Lana. She plays off of Ailith's hopefulness with her cynical distrustful personality. Ailith has had all these awful things happen to her, and she had a lot of her innocence driven away, and she's by no means naïve at this point. But she still has a shred of that childlike innocence, and she still has a lot of hope. Lana doesn't really have that. She's fun that way. And she still doesn't like poor Estel. Anyway, sorry for the rant, and enjoy:)

"The man I killed was your father." The words had escaped. Lana couldn't hold them back. They were there. He had Ailith's hair. The same waving thick copper. His eyes had been different though. Ailith had their mother's eyes. His were dark, so dark they looked black. There was hardly any distinction between his pupil and the outer rim, giving the appearance of huge black pools without center, They were rimmed in the thinnest line of ice blue. He had asked her why. Not in judgment, just in curiosity. So she told him. And he had shook his head.

"I hunted him, it's true. But I had my reasons. I don't expect you to believe that. But I did. If I had time on this earth left I'd tell you. But it's better you don't know."

"Tell me! What reasons?Who are you?"

"A wanderer. Lost but never found."

"Why? Why did he want you dead?"

"Why does any man want another dead? You look so much like her. Illana. You must be Illana. You've grown"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I knew your mother. Haleth. You have her hair. And her eyes. But your father's nose-" he had convulsed in pain, his spit frothing onto her sleeve as she held his head. She couldn't leave any man to die alone. He continued "I would have raised you as my own. I didn't care that you were another man's child. I loved her to much to care. I would have run to the end of the earth for that woman. I was never enough for her in my eyes, but she didn't care. I knew it was wrong. She deserved better. But the heart is a powerful enemy. I could never stay in one place lo-" he stopped to cough, his breath coming in rasps, "Long. I could never stay long. I was hunted by so many things. Hunted by darkness. But I promised her that we'd find somewhere safe. But she was bound by her own sense of duty. And maybe...maybe she loved your father. She said she didn't. And she wanted safety for you. How could I refuse her a normal life? So I left. And I swore to myself never to come back.." His head lolled back for a moment. The flame of the dying candle in the dark cast an eerie light. The room already smelled like death.

"Wake up! Oh gods."

"I'm still here. I couldn't keep true to my own promise. Seven years later, more or less, I came back. I just wanted to see, to make sure that she was happy. I saw you. Running through the streets. I could tell you were her child immediately. I saw your father, but I hid. He...he had been almost a brother to me. My life...when we were younger he saved- hnnng, he saved my life. But it was sour. Sour over Haleth. So I hid from him. And When I found Haleth, I had told myself that I would only greet her. That maybe I wouldn't even reveal myself. But she saw me first. She always had keen eyes. Your father, he was in the woods. This was when he still chopped wood. He was gone and we..all those emotions, all those unfulfilled dreams. She cried onto my shoulder. She told me how she couldn't- kaf kaf, how she couldn't love him. Not in the same way. She said she cared for him, and she loved him, but I was the one who haunted her dreams. She said, she said she was trapped. The despair in her eyes...she was a wild creature bound. All those years of longing. I offered to take her away again. But she was inconsolable. Torn in two. Not between Jonathan and I. But between freedom and duty. She chose duty..." his voice was getting fainter. Lana tried to speak, but he shook his head. "That wasn't the last time I saw her though. I came back...a year later. I was drawn back like the sea to the moon. And I met my daughter. She was one, only a year old. But already so beautiful. She had my hair, but her mother's face. She laughed. Ailith. Your mother called her Ailith. So I held my little daughter. I held her for the first and only time. She smelled sweet. You know the smell Lana? The smell of a babes head? I begged Haleth to...I don't know. I don't even know. But she kissed me, and she wept, and we held our daughter together for that one afternoon while you were in the woods with your father. And then she looked me in the eye, and made me swear never to return. So I didn't. Until now. I came searching for her. I wanted to see Ailith. My little girl. They told me Haleth was dead. Eleven years dead. Fallen. An old woman told me how it was rumored her drunkard husband did her in. Her grave..that small little stone, fading, grown over with moss. But there was this little bouquet of flowers. I knew that my little girl must have left it. Haleth, she deserved the funeral of a queen, but she was a lonely stone to be faded by the years and forgotten. They told me her daughters were fine. Ailith, they said, was a ruffian. Growing lovely. And Lana, she had a good head. She could be a hellion to, stubborn, but she cared for her little sister, and she kept the household together...hngg, Ailith, they said she often went about exploring, but I could find her often at the Prancing Pony, helping the barkeep. Thats why I was here." The candle was almost gone. She had locked the door behind her. The room felt like a tomb.

"Please..oh gods. Oh no. You...I killed you. My sister's..please forgive me" Lana held tight to the man, shaking. He reached up weakly and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I forgave you long before this Lana. You didn't know. My blood isn't yours to bear. Please. Live your life, and help your sister live hers. For me. For Haleth. Tell Ailith...tell her that her father's name is Turin. Tell her that...t-" His eyes rolled back in his head, his body convulsing.

"Tell her I love her! Tell her! Please by everything you hold dear, live your life!" His eyes shut. In his final breath he uttered a single word. "Haleth.." The candle sputtered out.

She had found in his possession a metal box. Large and flat, sealed, locked. Ailith's name was on the top. She left it hidden in the house, for Ailith to find. She couldn't tell Ailith anything. She had fled instead. Ran off. To much of a coward to tell Ailith, to ashamed to face her sister. Ailith would be better without her. And Brandon? She still loved him. She didn't ask about the man. She didn't ask anything. She became someone else and left. Her shame. Her greatest shame. She had kissed Ailith's head the night she left, and brushed her fathers hand. She had sat by her mother's grave for an hour, talking to her. And then she had left.

"Are you sure you have everything Glorfindel?" Arwen rung her hands.

"Yes pen tithen. I'm sure."

"Are you sure that those boots are the ones you should bring?"

"Arwen. Now you're just delaying. It will be fine. You worry to much." Glorfindel swept her into a tight beat hug. "I'll be fine. So will Ailith. I'll come back with her intact and well, and news of Estel."

"You don't know that Glorfindel. Asfaloth came back riderless!"

"Which is why your father is moved to action. Don't worry. I'm too beautiful to die." Glorfindel patted Asfaloth.

"But-"

"And I've died before Arwen."

"And yet he came back to bother us." Elrohir strode into the courtyard, followed by Elladan and Elrond.

"Good luck." Elrohir and Elldan embraced Glorfindel at the same time. Elrond took his hand and murmured something Arwen couldn't hear. Glorfindel nodded.

"Out of curiosity, where is Erestor?" He smiled easily.

"He said he was coming." Elrohir shrugged.

"I hope he didn't fall asleep in the library again."

"You should have more faith in him Glorfindel. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Try not to get in to much trouble alright? Elladan and I depend on you to defuse any situation."

"I'll try. What's that?" The sound of hurried footsteps was coming towards them. Erestor skidded into the courtyard, his hair and robes in disarray, and a blotch of ink on his nose. The quill behind his ear was half fallen out. He straightened when he saw them, and tried to smooth his robes.

"Ah. Good afternoon. I just wanted to bid Glorfindel farewell. I was worried he'd already left."

"Did you fall asleep over your scrolls again?" Glorfindel smiled.

"What? No." Erestor absently rubbed the ink from his nose, and attempted to tuck his hair back. "I was just writing a paper on Elf/Dwarf relations in the first age and-ahhk!" Erestor was cut off by Glorfindel sweeping him into a tight hug that lifted him off the ground.

"What in Eru's name are you doing?!"

"I was worried you were going to keep talking about your paper. You babble when your nervous." Glorfindel set Erestor back on the ground.

"No I don't. I think your crushed my ribs."

"Come to wish me good luck then Erestor?"

"Yes, ah, I wanted to.."

"Something you need to say?" Glorfindel smile again. His smile was suddenly transformed into a look of surprise however, when Erestor quickly wrapped him in a tight hug, leaning his head on Glrofindel's shoulder. He wouldn't look up and meet the surprised elf lord's eyes.

"Put your hair back, alright?" Erestor's voice was muffled by Glorfindel's shirt.

"Oh, ah, yes, I'll, um, make sure to do that." Glorfindel looked truly flustered. "Don't worry. Erestor.."

Aragorn awoke suddenly. For the past few minutes he had been slowly battling through the darkness in his head to regain conciseness. Why had he slept? He remembered the hot sun shining down on them, capturing them like flies in amber within the long abandoned ruins, a magical sad moment, mournful, infinite, caught in it's own unending stretch of time. And slowly he had drifted to sleep, without even realizing it. Now was jarred back into wakefulness by Ailith's voice, raised in distress.

"Oh gods Lana! Why did you tell me?! Why didn't you just...

"I'm so sorry. Ailith. Theres nothing I can say, I knew that you wouldn't want me to keep it secret Not really. I-"

"Everything Lana! Why does everything around me go sour!?"

"Mama! Whys she yelling?" a small child's voice.

"Ailith, what?" Aragorn tried to push himself up, but was met with a wave of pain and dizziness and fell back down. As his eyes focused he saw Ailith standing tense, her fists clenched at her side, her eyes shining with tears held back. Lana stood a few feet away, shaking, the little boy clinging to her side and crying.

"Everything! Like a sour rotten plague, like rot! Everything goes sour! Death! Always death! Mother died because of me, your son died at my hands, and now..." Ailith was grabbing at her hair, shaking, her eyes wild.

"Ailith, what's going on?" He forced himself up, his legs felt weak beneath him. His head was pounding. Ailith sunk to her knees, digging her fingers into the hard dirt.

Nonononononononono.."

"Ailith..." Lana knelt down a few feet in front of her.

"My father Lana! I was so sure I would find him, and he would take me in! It was a stupid fairy tale, but it wasn't impossible And now it is!"

"I can't say anything to you Ailith. But there was-"

"Then don't say anything Lana! Just leave me be alright?! Just let me go sit in that...ditch, juts let me be alone with my thoughts before I say anymore. Just let me think." Ailith pushed herself up and strode towards a small but deep ditch growing over with dieing plants. She was still shaking. Lana didn't move to follow her.

"Mama!" The boy was weeping.

"Hush now. Sometimes people fight."

"My Lady what..."

"Just STOP crying! People fight! People yell!" Lana wouldn't look at the boy.

"Lana, why-"

"Oh gods-" She cut Aragorn off, speaking more to herself then him.

"What has happened? Lana, what's gong-"

"I wish she had never found me. She was better off is she just-"

"In the name of the Valar! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He didn't mean for it to come out so forcefully. His head was pounding like the entire world was inside of it being ripped apart. Lana finally looked at him.

"There is no need to yell ranger." Her voice, which had been raw and tear stained a moment ago, had slipped back to being cool and guarded, as it usually seemed to be. She fixed him with a hard stare.

"Forgive me My Lady. I lost my temper."

"Obviously."

"What is going on?"

"Ailith's upset."

"I gathered that." He waited for Lana to say more, but she remained silent, turning away and kneeling down in front of the boy. Aragorn stood uneasily nearby, not sure what to do. The pain was intense, making him want to sit down, but he couldn't let himself. If he did he wouldn't be able to get up again. Finally, Lana looked back towards him.

"If you're curious ranger, why don't you go speak to her? She seems fond of you. Maybe you'll magically make it all better." The bitterness in her voice was pronounced. He hesitated.

"Go on then. Theres no harm in trying." He had been dismissed. Lana spoke like a queen, giving orders, icy, measured, aloof. How had a woodcutters daughter from Bree developed such poise and presence? She was better at acting a haughty ruler the half of the ones he had known in his long life. And he doubted that it was her time among the outlaws that had done it. Despite this he could see the tension and distress she was carrying threatening to break to the surface any moment. It would be best if he left her alone before that happened. She seemed the type who would only become more enraged if she broke down and reveled weakness in front of someone. He knew those kinds to well. The little boy was crying silently. Aragorn turned slowly and made his way to the ditch where Ailith was hidden. It was grown over with brush, and filled with small boulders. He could see where Ailith had slid down he side into the shade. He knelt down, gasping in pain as he did, and crawled through the plants into the gloom of the ditch.

"Ailith?" there was no answer. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest on a large rock, her face in shadow. There was a cut on her face, the blood standing out in the gloom. She was staring ahead. Aragorn rested on his knees a few feet away, waiting for her to say something. She looked up.

"Theres a spider in your hair." she half raised her hand and then let it fall down again. He reached up and brushed the creature away hurriedly.

"In the forest of Mirkwood there are great spiders the size of a horse or larger." He didn't know what else to say.

"Oh. What do they eat?"

"Whatever stumbles into their great webs. Birds, deer in the webs near the ground, those sorts. And they will eat humans to, and elves, though the elves of Mirkwood long ago learned how to avoid the webs, and deal with the spiders. But still, sometimes a young elf will fall prey. I got stuck in a spider web once. My sword was on the forest floor below me, and I couldn't reach my knife. The huge spider was coming towards me, and I thought I was finished, but Legolas showed up in the nick of time and tossed me a knife."

"I'm afraid of spiders actually." There were dried tears of Ailith's cheeks.

"In all honesty Ailith, so am I." There was a long silence between them. Ailith finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Really? You're afraid of spiders. I find that difficult to believe."

"It is the truth however." he had expected her to say something else. She looked at him.

"Did Lana send you?"

"In a way."

"I just want to be alone Estel."

"Alright. Ailith...what happened?" he looked her in the eyes. She surveyed him briefly, opened and then closed her mouth. She finally spoke up.

"She killed my father. My real father, the one I never knew. She didn't know who he was."

"Ailith, I-"

"Don't say anything alright? Don't ask for any more information. Just leave me alone for a little bit. I need to think. Go have Lana take a look at your wounds again. You look awful." She turned away. Aragorn waited a moment, and then slowly inched his way back into the sunlight, Ailith's words still sinking in. A rush of anger stabbed through him. What had she done to deserve all of this? Lana turned back towards him as he walked over, the boy was sitting nearby, playing with a wooden horse.

"Any luck ranger?"

"She wanted to be left alone." He thought about asking her to tell him what had happened, ask her why she had killed Ailith's father. But he held his tongue and simply sat down weakly against the crumbling wall. Lana looked him over.

"You look awful."

"Your sister said the same thing."

"Well, it's true. Here, I'll take care of that." She pulled out the pouch of herbs again.

"If you don't mind my asking, you don't happen to know why I fell asleep so suddenly do you?" He eyed the herbs cautiously. He had his suspicions.

"You were being stubborn, and you needed rest. I thought you'd notice what I slipped in with the plantain, but you didn't."

"You drugged me."

"Yes."

"Against my will."

"You needed it ranger, and you wouldn't listen. The women in my family are known to be stubborn."

"So I've noticed."

"Ailith was worried I'd hurt you. She also let slip a few interesting thing about you and your royal blood. She didn't mean to." Lana looked at him steadily. He kept his face straight.

"I'm the chief of the Dunedain, who you call Rangers, that is true."

"I got the sense it was more then that." Her eyes fell on the shards of Narsil.

"It's not much more then that."

"What I think is that either your lying and it is more then that, or that maybe being the chief of the Dunedain or whatever you called them is more important then it would seem." She met his eyes steadily.

"Mama! My horse broke!" The little boy's face was crumbling on on itself. He tearfully held out the little horse, it's front leg had snapped off.

"Here Tuor, give it to me." She took the horse and looked at it briefly, tried to set the leg back into the broken spot, but her hand slipped, and she hit the other leg, which gave a small crack and snapped off as well.

"Son of a bitch!" Lana angrily set the horse down. The little boy started wailing.

"Hush now Tuor. I'll fix it."

"Mama, you broke it! Yo broke my horse!"

"Yes I did. I'll fix it Tuor. Don't worry." She raised her hand in frustration. Aragorn could tell she was at the end of her wits. He reached over and picked up the horse, glad for the distraction.

"Did you know that the Valar Orome had a great horse who was called Nahar? In the day his coat shone white, and in the night it was silver like the stars. And his hoofs were shod in gold."

"Who's Orome?" The boy gave a loud sniff.

"A great spirit."

"Was his horse fast?"

"Yes. They ran across the planes of Middle-earth when the days were young, and the elves were glad at their coming."

"Elves! I want to see elves, but papa said they were not but trouble. But I think I don't care."

"The elves are wise and beautiful. Maybe someday you will see them." Aragorn smiled weakly at the boy. Lana was watching him curiously. The boy scooted cautiously closer.

"Or maybe elves just want us to think that. i don't believe that they could be oh so perfect." Lana tilted her head. Aragorn just kept talking to the boy.

"Your name, Tuor, is the name of a great man from long ago. He found a hidden city of the elves. Gondolin, more beautiful then words can tell. And he won the love of the elves, and he won the heart of the princess of the city, Idril. When Gondolin fell, they led what remained of the people of Gondolin to safety. Tuor loved the sea. And his son Earendil the mariner loved it as well. His star still shines in the night sky, brightest of all."

"Was Tuor a great warrior?"

"Yes. Bold and strong."

"I'll be a great warrior some day! I'll have a sword, and I'll be friends with elves. Father will be so proud."The boy's face was alight with imaginings. Aragorn smiled.

"I have no doubt. Here." He handed the boy his horse, the legs bound tightly back on with twine.

"You fixed it!"

"Yes. Be careful, they may fall off again. If they do bring it back and I'll fix it again."

"I'll call it Nahar. He's the fastest horse alive! And Tuor the great is his master!"

"I have no doubt."

The boy gave him a shy smile, and then sped back to where he had been playing. Once he was gone Lana turned back towards Aragorn.

"Well then ranger. You can't begin to know the depth of the trouble you just averted."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure my Lady. Your son is a spirited child, I wouldn't want him to have it dampened by the loss of a horse.":

"My son. Yes. He is my son I suppose. It's still strange to hear."

"I am sorry for the death of your eldest son."

"He was less my son then Tuor. Already near a man, to tainted to be changed. I tried, but I failed. He deserved his death, much as it grieves me." She paused for a moment, her eyes sad. "There is one more boy, he is twelve. I tried to get him to come, but he refused. He swore he would tell no-one where I went, but he told me he couldn't leave his father. I wish I could have convinced him. And Adlyn...She was to marry the son who was killed. It wasn't entirely her will. She was a sweet and kind girl, gentle, to gentle to live this life. I wanted to bring her, but I was selfish. She would slow us down, so I left her. I seem to have grown cold."

"You did what you had to my Lady."

"That doesn't make me any less cold."

"Life forces us to be cold sometimes. I have lived a long time, and I know that better then most."

"I suppose you do heir of Isildur." She smiled when she saw the look of shock play across his face.

So thats all for now. Hope you liked it!


	22. Wanderer Chapter 22

So new chapter y'all. As I say every week, thank you thank you for the support. It means the world. Alright, I want to respond to a wonderful guest review from Samuel La Flame. I wish I could respond in person, but since I can't I'll respond here. Here it is- Thank you so much. Your review made my day, actually my week really. Your kind words made me actually squeal a little. I'm so glad you enjoy the story, and I want you to know thats it's people like you who keep me writing. So thank you:) Anyway, First off, I have a question I really need answered. What is your stories life? When I go into the doc manager part of the site, each chapter has a column next to it that says how many days it has left, What does that mean? If someone could tell me what it means, and how to extend the life indefinitely, I would be very thankful:) had writers block, so I listened to the Gondor theme and some other music from the lotr movies to help me write:) When I'm bored I teach myself bit of songs from LOTR on violin. I can play all of In dreams...anyway, Lana, she is really easy to dislike for some people I imagine. She's supposed to be that way, it's nice to write a character like that. Theres a lot more to her, and the reasons behind her time in the forest, then y'all know yet, I'll tell you that much. Aragorn is so done with this shit man.. Ailith was at least sweet when she was nosy, Lana's just smug. Aragorn is now the traumatic back story sisters family therapist. Poor guy. Especially since Lana really doesn't like him much. Well, she just doesn't really know how to make friends, and she's maybe a little jealous of the bond he has with Ailith. (By the way, whenever Tuor refers to his mama he's talking about Lana, not his actual mom, cause she died a while ago. Just so y'all know.) Okay, one more thing. I realized that I have Erestor invoking Eru when annoyed, aka "For Eru's sake!" And I've probably had a few other elves use it at times, I can't rememberer I realized that the elves don't like to casually invoke Eru's name, so thats probably ooc. Oops. I'm working on going back through and looking for when I use it, and trying to either replace it, or at least have the other elves react to it. Erestor uses it a lot, because he's frequently annoyed. So thats actually kind of become a character trait. Poor grumpy Erestor. Anyway, sorry for the long intro. I also posted some info on how far along Ailith is in her pregnancy and all at the bottom of this chapter. Don;t read it until the end, because you may see a spoiler. It's subject to change, because it might not be totally correct. Anyway, enjoy.

"I suppose you do heir of Isildur."

Aragorn couldn't stop the look of surprise from playing across his face. He tried to hide it, but she saw plain as day.

"There isn't any need to worry. We're allies, remember?"

"I'm no heir to Isildur, much as I wish I was."

"Your one of the best lairs I've seen. You beat even Ailith. I might even believe you, despite the look on your face when I said it, if it weren't for the sword."

"A broken sword, nothing more. If it ties me to the kings of old, it's by coincidence."

"I know more of the old tales then it might seem Ranger. Tales of the kings, and of the sword. Tales of the one who broke the sword, the one who dwelt in the east." She didn't look away when she spoke, her eyes bore into his the entire time. He already knew there was no point in lying anymore.

"If you're wise you won't mention the power in the east again girl." His voice came out as a growl.

"Oh, no more respectful pretty words anymore hmm? I'm no longer your Lady am I? Typical. Men, always starting out with such fair words, but ending so foul."

"I'm not in any way speaking lightly when I tell you not to mention the east. You know enough to speak lightly about it, but if you truly knew anything you'd keep silent. Don't play with things you don't know. You play with fire Illana daughter of Haleth."

"But what do you mean is the fire? Speaking of what lies in the east, or yourself? Because the way you said it ranger, I'm not entirely clear which you meant is the fire I should avoid."

"Maybe I'm referring to both."

"I wouldn't doubt it. For all your tenderness to Ailith, you are a dangerous man. That much is abundantly clear."

"You seem dangerous in your own way. Watch that we are never a danger to each other."

"Is that a threat?"

" No."

"It sounded an awful bloody lot like a threat."

"My Lady, I did not mean it that way." He sighed. He was fast on the way to saying something he would deeply regret. He couldn't always retain his calm could he? It had sounded far to much like a threat. Maybe it was. He didn't trust himself at the moment. But if she knew his secret, she had to know he wasn't to be toyed with.

"And back to the sweet words." She smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Tuor, who ran to Lana. She turned away. She was no Ailith. The two of them were very different. And yet he could see many similarities as well. If Ailith was such a talented liar, he could only wonder about her older sister, who had so very much to hide, and to much knowledge of things she shouldn't know. They were a dangerous family her and Ailith.

Ailith tried to retreat into the dark quiet place inside her mind, but no matter how far she fled, how many doors she shut, Lana's words followed her. She had heard Lana and Estel speaking, and then the boy, but things were quiet now. Sh couldn't stay here forever. Every moment made it worse. She just needed to know. She just needed to know the full truth. Slowly she stood up and made her way out of the ditch. Her body ached, and her bladder felt like there was a stone pushing on it. Damn it all. The cut on her cheek stung. She had sliced it on a sharp branch on her climb down. Estel was leaned against the wall again, his eyes closed. She could hear Lana's voice nearby, and that of the boy, but she couldn't see them. She tried to walk quietly so as not to wake Estel.

"Are you alright Ailith.?" He opened one eye.

"Ah! I thought you were asleep!"

"I was. I'm a light sleeper. At least when I'm not drugged."

"Where's Lana?"

"She's just around the bend I think. With Tuor. She wants to talk to you."

"I think it's best to wait till the child's asleep."

"Most likely."

"Are you going to let her explain?"

"I need to know the full story, yes. Why do you care though Estel? It isn't your worry."

"Ailith, while you are in my care I share your worries."

"Sweet words yet again ranger." Lana rounded the corner of the wall, dragging Tuor behind her. Ailith started.

"We need to talk Lana."

"Yes. We do. But not around Tuor."

"Right. Of course. Not around your replacement family." Ailith watched Lana bristle. She saw the pain play across her eyes. Estel stood up suddenly, wincing in pain. He looked awful. She worried.

"If you wish to talk now, I could watch your son."

"Who knew rangers could play at being dry nurses." Lana smirked. Ailith glared at her. Lana had always been cynical and scathing, but she had smiled to, there had been a softness, a hidden kindness behind it. When had she become so joyless in her mockery?

"Lana! He's offering to help you! Can you not even accept help without sarcasm and bitter wit?"

"Ailith, don't lecture me. Please." The look in Lana's eyes shifted, for just a moment. Suddenly she was sad, and alone. Utterly alone. She turned to Estel, and spoke through gritted teeth. Her voice was strange, almost like she was holding back sudden tears. The look in Estel's eyes showed that he saw this as well.

"My apologies ranger." She turned away sharply. "Thank you. Tuor, stay with him alright?"

"But why mama?"

"Because I said so. I'll only be a moment," Lana strode off, looking back once. Ailith followed, turning to smile weakly at Estel.

"Why do momma and the girl act so strange?" The boy looked up at Aragorn with wide eyes. Aragorn rubbed his head. He didn't have the energy to stand up. He doubted the child would be thrilled by that. Lana was right maybe, he did seem to be a wet nurse more and more as of late.

"They haven't seen each other in a long while. They just need to talk."

"They were fighting earlier."

"Sometimes people fight."

"But they didn't hit each other."

"Of course not."

"Daddy hit her. Mamma I mean. Not first mama, but this mama. He hit her. She hit back sometimes." The boy's voice was so casual. Aragorn didn't know what to say. The boy kept speaking.

"One time, he hit her across the face in the middle of camp. And she yelled at him, and smacked him with a big branch! She cried after that, but I made her feel better, cause I brought her a flower crown. Do you like flower crowns? Daddy didn't. When I made em he would tell me to focus on playing at war with big brother. But I liked crowns just as much. Because all the kings in mamma's stories had crowns. And pretty swords. One, he fought a great evil lord, and the lord, he broke the kings sword, but the king defeated him anyway. Da knew that story to. He didn't like momma to tell me. Cause he didn't like talking about the evil lord, and he didn't like the kings in those stories."

"Oh, I-"

"I'll make you a crown okay? You stay here, because you're hurt. Mama says so. She says you should really be dead, or at least out cold. She said you were a tough bastard. Mamma curses a lot, but she boxes my ears when I do. But she's not here, so I can say what I want. I'll be back." The boy bolted off to a small patch of clover, and set to yanking at the blossoms. Aragorn's head was spinning from the torrent of words that had just assaulted him. He tried to focus his mind, but he couldn't, not really. The boy was back within minutes, holding a messy crown of daisies in his grubby hands, much to small for Aragorn's head.

"Here. I'll put it on, and then you can have a crown like a real and proper king. I'll be your guard alright. And you're injured, and we're in the forest, and I'm fighting off the monsters." The boy hurriedly placed the crown on Aragorn's head, ignoring the fact that it didn't fit, and simply setting it on his new playmates hair as best he could. HE warmed up to people fast it seemed. The sun shown on his small face.

"Alright. Now, the big giant monsters are coming, and I'm gonna fight em alright your highness?" he started swinging at the air, running in circles.

"I've got him. But he's a tough bastard your highness!"

"Thats the story Ailith. Thats what he told me. I can't say that I'm sorry again, because I know that no words can make it right."

"So thats why you left. Thats the entire reason. You couldn't face me."

"Yes." Something flashed again in Lana's eyes, some other truth. Ailith blinked and it was gone. She shook her head.

"You found a box with my name on it?"

"Yes. Locked. I didn't open it. I hid it where I knew you'd find it."

"But I didn't."

"The crevice in the wall, where you used to hide. I put it there."

"I stopped going there since you left. It reminded me to much of our games of hide and seek Lana."

"So then it's still there."

"In the place we both fled."

"In the care of a man who would destroy it if he found it. And any answers I'll get about who my father was are in that box."

"Yes."

"And we're in the woods hiding from the man who ordered my father's death." Ailith sat down, laying her head on her knees. "Well, no-one can say our life isn't interesting can they?" She was crying again. Damn it all. Lana sat down near her, tentatively reaching out, and then withdrawing her hand.

"I know you didn't know who he was until it was to late Lana."

"If I had know...Ailith, I'm so sorry. You deserve a much better sister then me. I'm a killer, and a coward, and I left you all alone. Even if I didn't know he was your father, I still killed a man. For love. Stupid love. You deserve better. You always have." Lana turned away, crumbling in on herself. Ailith reached out and grabbed her sister's wrist.

"But you're the sister I have. And Lana, I wouldn't want anyone else. All the pain, all the horrible things that have happened, everything, through all of it you're still my sister. You're still the one who raised me. We're tied together. And I love you. I may be an idiot for it, but you're my sister, so I'm willing to risk it." Ailith watched her words sink in. Lana's eyes were brimming. She shook her head.

"Then I'll do my best Ailith."

"Thats all you've ever done." Ailith let Lana pull her closer and hug her, She wanted to cry, but she thought that maybe all her tears were gone by now. Lana held her out after a while and looked at her.

"I can't believe how beautiful and wise you've become little sister. Who would have known you'd grow up faster then me?"

"Well, this," She gestured to he stomach, "has forced me to grow up some." She just wanted to talk about something other then the blood on both of their hands.

"I can't believe you're having a child. I'll be an aunt."

"I'll be using your help watching it."

"Of course. Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know when it's due?

"Lord Elrond said sometime in late spring."

"Lord Elrond?"

"The elf lord of Rivendell."

"He..examined you?"

"Yes. He's a healer. I told you about him, and about his sons, and Arwen, his daughter. And about the elf lords Glorfindel and-"

"Right. I remember now. Do you know where you're having it."

"I don't know anything right now Lana."

"Well, I'll be with you." her sister reached her arm around Ailith. They sat like that for a while, silent int the late day sun.

"We'll have to get the box you know Lana."

"Of course."

"I just wonder why ada didn't send Elrohir and I to find Ailith. Why Glorfindel? And why alone?"

"Ada has his reasons Elle."

"Yes, reasons which he seems to tell us of less and less." Elldan was perched on a low hanging branch of a tree, while Arwen sat nearby on a mossy stone, trying and failing to read. Suddenly something cold slid down her dress. She jumped up with a screech. Elrohir was standing behind her, having walked silently up, trying to look innocent.

"Did you really and truly just drop ice down my dress?"

"No."

"Yes you did. Really, how old are you brother?"

"Never to old to tease my favorite little sister."

"Your only little sister." Arwen playfully swatted her brother. She knew they were trying to distract her from her worries with their games. Over the past few days they had been more and more playful. Elrohir laughed.

"Well, I had to escape the library. Erestor is difficult to be around at the moment."

"He's worried for Glorfindel." Arwen picked her book up calmly.

"We all are. You'd think a respite from Glorfindel's jests would please him, but he just gets increasingly ill tempered and nervous."

"Elrohir, we all know Erestor secretly enjoys Glorfindel's infuriating him, at least to a extent. He can't function properly without it at least. Maybe he's just used to it." Elladan tossed an apple to Arwen.

"Or maybe it's the thing keeping him sane. Who knows?" Arwen threw it back to her brother. She wasn't hungry.

"Whatever the case may be, he's distracted as well. He can't seem to focus on his work, which is shocking. When I walked in today he was leaning over a scroll that was blank except for the first word, which was Gondolin. When I asked him what he was working on he said it was about the dwarves of Gondolin in the 2nd age. And he didn't even realize everything that was inaccurate in that statement. Frankly, I'm very worried." Erestor sat down on the ground with a huff. Elldan started speaking again.

"Well, he started quoting lines from the fall of Gondolin at me. And then he went on about dwarf/elf trade in the first age. Thats not unusual I suppose though. But it seemed a bit off."

"He quotes things when he's nervous is all Elle." Arwen wondered if she should bring Erestor something to eat. He could probably use it. Come to think of it, so could she. Her nervousness had stopped her form eating far to frequently. She snatched the apple form her brother.

Ailith had dozed off on Lana's shoulder. Her sister's moving slightly woke her up. Lana was fiddling with the leather band she wore tight around her right wrist. Ailith suddenly realized that all the inhabitants of the camp had worn them.

"What's that Lana?"

"Just a band."

"But everyone in your camp was wearing them."

"Shows that we're all from the same group." Lana didn't miss a beat. She was one of the best liars Ailith knew. But in her many years watching Lana, Ailith had learned how to lie, and how to tell when other's were lying, at least sometimes. And Lana was lying now.

"Will you take it off?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're acting strange."

"I'm not taking it off because you think I'm acting different Ailith." Lana sighed. Ailith didn't know what came over her, but suddenly, without even wanting to, her hand shot out and grabbed at the band. It was loose, probably from Lana's playing with it a moment ago. It slid down. Ailith dropped her hand in surprise. What had just come over her? Lana was staring at her in shock. Ailith found her eyes drawn back to her sisters wrist.

"Lana, what's that?" She stared at the mark. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that it gave rise to a strange feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. It looked like a flaming eye, the pupil a slit of darkness.

Cliff hanger! Again. So, sorry for another in between chapter. Drama! Lana is a strange person, changing her demeanor a lot, depending on who she's with. She's a hard one to pin down. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it, and more to come soon. Poor Aragorn, stuck babysitting again. This is why he was so patient with the hobbits. He had experience. I like balancing his utter badassery with him having to do things like kid sit. Obviously not what he's meant for, but he does what he has to. Anyway, I doubt he wanted to be in the middle of an Ailith/Lana fight again. Poor guy is beat up to. Worse then he's letting on. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I adore all of you:) Here's the Ailith pregnancy chart thing.

Ailith gets pregnant at end of first month of summer, Leaves at end of the 2nd month. Travels for third moth of summer, meets Aragorn 2 weeks into month, gets to Rivendell with 2 weeks left of official summer. About 3 weeks spent in Rivendell, maybe a little more. Follows Aragorn.

So all together, she is a little more then 13 weeks pregnant, beginning to show noticeable, into second trimester. Now, I'm not a wiz with middle earth calender, but by our earth calender, at least where I am on the earth, Ailith conceived in the last few weeks of June, Leaves at the end of July, Meets Aragorn 2 weeks into August, gets to Rivendell near the end of August, with about a week left of August, stays for over three weeks, and then leaves to find Aragorn. So I'm saying she's about thirteen weeks, putting her into the beginning of the second trimester. I'll try to map it all out by the Middle-earth calender soon.


	23. Wanderer Chapter 23

Chapter 23- New chapter! I say it every time, but I'll say it again. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews:) I want to give a shout out to the guest reviewers, Samuel La Flame and Kira. I can't message you personally, because you don't have accounts so I'll say what I want to say here. To Samuel-Your reviews continue to make my days. Thank you a million times over. I agree about Elrond, I really love him, and I don't like what the movies did with him that much. I did finally find your review, and to my delight, I realized that lots of the things you mentioned about Elrond were things I actually mentioned in this chapter, because I saw part of the review originally, but not the rest, and it reminded me how I need to write in more Elrond. So hurray! Your review actually gave me a few ideas as well, of things to mention. So thanks so much for the kind words, they make my day:) and Kira-I'm glad that I've written a story long enough that it has shippers of Ailith with Elladan. I don't know that I'll write in a romance, just because I don't know if it's going to fit in with the story (I won't say any more, because that would be a spoiler) but you are more then welcome to ship anyone you want! It actually makes me really happy, because it means you're enjoying the story. Heck, you could even do some fan art;) The Poem in this chapter is mine. I don't know if I like it or not. I credited it to Bilbo, cause I figured thats more believable then saying it was by an elf:) I think Glorfindel would enjoy it though. Erestor would probably mumble a bit. I mean, the poem doesn't even mention the hair part. Hmph. Or the whole he came back and bothered me part. I imagine a conversation like this

"Why don't you write something about how infuriating he is Bilbo?"

"Ummm, thats alright.."

"Hmph, hobbits..."

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry for the long intro:) I just always want to be able to respond to guest reviews, and thats how I do it. So, here it is-

"Lana, what is that?!"

"Shush Ailith, don't yell so loud!"

"What's that on your wrist? Why were you hiding it?"

"A mark Ailith. A mark of the camp."

"Then why were you hiding it?"

"Ailith. Calm down. What does it matter? What's so upsetting about this?"

"You were hiding it! And I don't like that. What is it even supposed to be?"

"An eye, it's the outlaws eye. A symbol."

"I don't believe you."

"Ailith. Please. It's nothing, it's just-"

"Lana. Somethings wrong." Ailith couldn't tear her eyes away from the mark. Lana quickly grabbed the band and started lacing it back on tight. She fixed Ailith with a fierce stare, the same she had used when Ailith was little.

"It is nothing that has any effect on you or your ranger. It's meaning only matters to the people of Brandon's camp. Just a silly thing, a mark of loyalty. I didn't want you to see it and panic. It has an effect on people, it's meant to. It's a bad mark, but it won't harm you, and it won't harm me anymore." Lana's eyes didn't waver.

"But Lana.."

"I promise Ailith. I'll keep it covered, and it won't cause issues."

"But Estel-"

"Won't need to know about it. Your ranger is a hard man, and he will think more of this then it is. He'll think its part of some larger outlaw plot. He'll overreact. If you just don't mention it everything will be fine."

"Lana, thats, I don't-"

"Please Ailith!" Lana grasped her hand, meeting her eyes. Ailith could feel her resolve wavering. Once she never would have questioned Lana's word, but now things had changed. She was different then the girl she had been. But then she looked into Lana's eyes, and saw the emotion, and hurt in them, and she saw fear, and she gave in. She would surely be able to tell if Lana was lying. And Lana would never lie to her. She had so hard a time trusting now. But surely she could trust her own sister. And she owed it to Lana. They were sisters. They had to stay together. It left a sour taste in her stomach, but she tried to push it away. It wasn't lying to Estel, it was just not mentioning something. She nodded.

"Alright. But I don't want to see it again. I don't like it."

"How long until mamma's done?"

"Soon I should think."

"Tell me another story." Tuor had tired of running in circles waving an imaginary sword a few moments ago, and had decided to settle himself onto Aragorn's lap. There had been little warning. He had just bounced over, briefly surveyed him, and then plopped down without warning. It wasn't very comfortable, especially considering his wounds, but he hadn't had the heart to push the boy away. So instead of fulfilling his mission, he found himself sitting in the sun with an ill fitting flower crown resting on his head and a small boy perched precariously on his lap. He wished he could see what the scene looked like. He would guessed it was an amusing sight. He tried to imagine what Elldan and Elrohir wild say.

"Anther story? What should it be about?" He just wanted to sleep.

"Uhhhh, a...elves! Elves and kings and such. And a battle would be nice."

"Alright...I have story about the great elf lord Glorfindel, and how he defeated a Balrog."

"What's a Balog?"

"Balrog. A great demon of long ago."

"Alright. Thats sounds good." The boy looked at him expectantly. Aragorn tried to remember the poem. Bilbo had written it a few years back. He began.

"In Gondolin, before the fall,

a great lord lived in elven hall,

His hair of gold that shone with light,

and lit the valleys of the night.

The days were fair in the city white,

the elves feared not for loss of light.

But in the darkness evil waited,

and darkness would not be forever sated.

And thus through words fell and dark,

Gondolin's joy would soon depart.

The battle raged, dragon fire,

filled fair Gondolin with it's ire.

But even as the city fell,

Hope survived like the ring of a bell.

For some had lived, and thus they fled,

Seeing their home fall in dread.

A passage they took, secretly formed,

From Idril's suspicion of coming storms.

But their way was blocked as ere they fled,

By fiery Balrog, spirit of dread.

But Glorfindel of the golden flower rose to the fight,

Shining figure of elven might.

They clashed with thunder,

fighting fierce,

Until Glorfindel's clear blade bravely pierced,

the Balrog's hide, so down it fell,

killed by mighty Glorfindel.

But as it fell in it's last breath,

it would not die so bereft.

And so the foul demon flailed,

and thus the light was ever paled,

for Glorfindel the bold and bright,

was dragged down to his end in night.

But through his noble sacrifice,

the elves escaped,

and ever will his name ring on,

the mighty lord who shone in dawn." Aragorn finished with a sigh. The boys eyes were wide.

"He died?"

"Yes. But he, ah, he came back."

"What?"

"Never mind. It ended well when it all came around."

"Have you ever killed a demon?'

"Not a Balrog."

"Have you fought orcs?"

"Oh yes."

"Are you a brave warrior beyond compare?"

"What?"

"I asked, are you a brave warrior beyond compare. Like int the stories mama told."

"Ah, I'm told I'm impressive with a sword."

"Thats a boring answer."

"Alright then, I'm a bold warrior. Is that interesting enough for you?"

"Yes. I like you. I thought you were strange at first, and I didn't like you at all. But now I do." The boy patted his arm. Aragorn smiled. Children didn't guard their words. He had been the worst as a boy, always saying precisely what came into his head.

"Whats your name then?" Tuor tilted blinked.

"I thought you already knew."

"I don't though. What is it?"

"Estel."

"Thats a funny name.'

"It means hope." He winced as the boy brushed one of his wounds. He heard Ailith and Lana approaching. They rounded the corner. They both looked drained, and tired, but they're hands were clasped. He smiled. Ailith saw him, and her face broke into a huge grin when she saw Tuor on his lap, playing with the flower crown again, trying to get it to fit. Lana tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I see you two get on well then." She bent down and lifted Tuor off of him.

"Mama, I was fixing his crown!"

"He needs rest Tuor, he's tired. Though I'm sure he'd love to have you fix that beautiful crown later. It looks lovely with his eyes." She smirked slightly, but it was friendlier then before by just a bit. Ailith giggled. But she looked nervous. He wondered why. Maybe it was just everything that was happening. He wanted to focus his mind, to talk to her, to try to plan. But he was groggy and in pain. As Ailith would say, damn it all.

"Ada's been locked in his study all day." Elladan furrowed his brown in a perfect imitation of they're father. Arwen sighed. They were having a hushed tense dinner on the balcony, just her and her brothers. Everyone was lost in they're own thoughts.

"Has he said anything Elle?"

"Not a word other then that he was busy. Arwen, you have to try to talk to him. Bring him dinner and see if he'll let you in. Your the only one he listens to when he's like this."

"Alright. I'm done anyway."

A few minutes later Arwen stood at her father's simple study door, holding a small platter of food. She knocked hesitantly.

"Ada? It's Arwen. I brought some dinner for you. You must be hungry after being in there all day. Can I come in?"

There was a long silence. Finally she heard a chair scrape, and muffled footsteps. The door opened slowly. Her father's robes were in disarray, and his hair was a mess, as if he had been running his hands through it. Which he most likely had been doing, as he was prone to that habit when nervous. His eyes looked tired and sad. Her heart hurt for him. When he had his days like this all the sadness and weight of his countless years was clear in his eyes. And it broke her heart.

"Ada. Here, sit down. Theres fresh bread, and apples. And the best cheese."

"Thank you Iellig." His voice was tired and raw. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Can I sit ada?"

"Of course Arwen." He sat down slowly at his desk. It was strewn with scrolls, spread around and crumpled. Arwen settled down in the soft chair she had loved so much as a child.

"You've been gone all day ada. We're worried for you..."

"Don't be Arwen."

"I'm going to continue to worry. Thats my job as your daughter."

"Arwen. It's my job to worry about you and your brothers, not the other way around."

"I know ada. You don't need to worry about us though. We're fine."

"I know." Her father fell silent. They sat like that for a while, as the last rays of the sun sunk in the sky. Her father looked up eventually.

"I know you think I'm cold, because I waited so long to send someone after Ailith-"

"Ada, I don't-"

"Arwen, let me finish. I don't blame you. I didn't want to leave her on her own, but I did what had to be done. Our people are stretched thin as it is, and I didn't know where she was. The lands are dangerous. I didn't want to risk the lives of my people. Not again. I told myself that I was justified. I had to watch out for my people. But it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. She was under my care, and I let her go. I said that she left of her own accord, but that means nothing. She's just a child. If she's dead...I can only beg the Valar to save her from that fate. And Estel...over and over I send him to danger. Because I have to. Because it is his fate. But I love him like a son. I wish I could keep him safe. I wish I could keep everyone safe. But I can't. I couldn't even save your mother."

"Ada..You have only ever done what you have to. You saved nana. You saved her life. Her spirit was beyond your reach. She's safe now ada. You'll see her again. And I was angry about Ailith, and I still feel some anger, but I understand. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you to have to make these decisions. Ailith will be fine. I...I know it. She'll come back safe. And so will Aragorn. And someday you'll go back to nana." " She reached for her fathers hand and squeezed it.

"I wonder sometimes how I was so lucky to be the father of a daughter like you Arwen. The day you were born...Celebrian labored hard. It was no easy birth. I was so worried that I'd somehow loose her, and loose you. But then you came into the world, and you were already so beautiful, and your eyes were already so full of light. The wonder I felt in that moment has never gone away. I want you to be happy more then anything Arwen. But your happiness will mean that I loose you, as I lost my brother. It isn't easy, to be a parent. Someday Arwen, you may learn that." All the weight of his years was upon his shoulder in that moment. Without thinking Arwen ran around the desk and wrapped her arms around her father. She couldn't say anything, so she just held on to him. Like she had when she was little, and the thunder had frightened her. It was the first time he had said her mothers name in so long. She felt like a damn inside of her had broken open. She managed to speak.

"No matter what ada, I will always be your daughter, and I will always love you. I promise."

"So whats the plan then ranger?" Lana leaned easily against the wall. It was dark now. They had eaten a rushed dinner of bread and meat, the things Lana had brought form camp, as well of what she managed to recover of Aragorn's provisions. Tuor had fallen asleep shortly after. Now Estel sat with his legs crossed, his eyes tired. Ailith was sitting nearby, trying to ignore her aching body. Everything ached now. And she was always hungry. Estel had given her his portion. She had tried to protest, but he had shook his head, saying she had to eat for two. She supposed that was true. She had learned that Lana had figured out Estel's secret. And she was rather smug about it. Estel seemed displeased, but he said he knew Ailith hadn't told her, and it was all fine. She was worried about his wounds. He had to be alright. She looked down at her swelling stomach. Estel had said he was surprised she was already showing so much. Well, there wasn't any hiding it now. Not that there was anyone to hide it from really. Tuor had asked her if she was having a bay earlier. When she had nodded he had clapped.

"I like babies. I don't get to see em much. Can I see your's when it comes out?"

"Ah, yes. Of course."

"Good."

She was finding she preferred small children. They didn't judge her. The thought made her laugh silently to herself. Estel was speaking.

"Well, before I found Ailith, I was about my own business. As you said My lady, the women of your family are stubborn. Always either secretly following me or drugging me for what they claim is my own good." He stared pointedly at Lana before continuing. "I was bringing her back to Rivendell when we encountered your husband's men."

"He's not my bloody husband ranger. Not officially anyway, and certainly not anymore I should say."

"My apologies."

"Just get on with the plan."

"Well, I imagine your hus- I mean your ah-"

"Just call him Brandon."

"I imagine Brandon and his men will be searching for us. I'm surprised they haven't gotten here by now."

"They certainly will be searching. They're near by I'm sure. We should have left earlier."

"And then they certainly would have found us. We are not what you would call a stealthy group at the moment. Besides, much as I hate to admit it, I wasn't in any position to move. They won't find us here, if we are silent. Once they have searched this area thoroughly, and move on, then we can try to make our way to safety."

"And by safety you mean your elf house?"

"Yes."

"Am I invited there as well?"

"I don't see much of a choice. You will be safe."

"Lovely. Trapped in gilded cage. Knowing your secret and all, I expect to be a prize prisoner."

"You'll be no prisoner. But you'll be safe, and want for nothing. It would be a good place for your sister to have her child."

"Are you sure the elves won't faint at the mess? I won't much fancy living among a bunch of elves ranger."

"And why is that?"

"May I be honest?"

"I think you will be no matter what I say."

"Fine then. Because I don't much like them to be honest. Perfect, immortal, and so far above us humans in their reckoning. And all the humans we fawn over them like they're these perfect spirits, worshipful, or we fear their great and powerful beauty. I've never liked it. I don't trust them." Ailith had heard her sister say this before. Not in such barbed words, but she had never dreamed of elves as Ailith had. Estel pinched his nose.

"You are welcome to your opinion My lady, and I understand it. But I assure you that the elves of Rivendell will not look down upon you. You will be no prisoner, and you will be treated with honor. Ask Ailith."

"She's already told me all about them. I hear you have a lovely sweetheart." Lana didn't even grin. She had always been good at keeping a straight face. But Ailith could hear the laughter under the surface. Estel pinched his nose harder and looked at Ailith. She blushed. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned Arwen.

"Yes. Her name is Arwen." Estel sounded more then tired.

"I hear she's the most beautiful creature to walk the earth."

"Yes. Wise and beautiful." He sounded wistful.

"Of course you would have an elven love. Look at you, just the perfect hero from a story. No wonder Ailith likes you so much."

"Lana. Shut up." Ailith had finally had enough. She glared at her sister. "You and Estel are giving me a headache with all this. Just talk about the damn plan before I scream." She kicked angrily at the ground and glared fiercely at Lana and Estel. Suddenly they both started laughing. Ailith blinked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Ailith. You just sound so much like momma right now. The same way momma talked to me and you when we argued." Lana leaned back.

"Well, why are you laughing Estel?"

"I'm sorry Ailith. I just forgot how intimidating you can be. You'll be a good mother." Estel smiled at her. It was the first time he had smiled all night. She forgave him on that ground.

"Fine then. You're both idiots. I'm going to sleep." She needed to close her eyes, before the image of the mark on her sisters wrist invaded her head again. She felt sick thinking about hiding it. She shook her head.

"Ailith's asleep. Poor thing." Lana tucked Aragorn's cloak tighter around Ailith. He sat sat calmly, bracing himself for a conversation with Lana that didn't have Ailith to break the tension. She turned back to him. He noticed the band on her wrist. Other's in the camp had worn them. He tilted his head, but she spoke first.

"Fine then ranger, the plan."

"Yes. I'm assuming you know something of your husbands-"

"He's not my bloody husband!"

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'm assuming you know something of Brandon's territory and tactics."

"Yes. I know the paths his scouts take, and I know most of their knowledge of the woods."

"Could you draw a map, on the ground, showing the forest, and the routes they take do you think?"

"Maybe. But not in the dark. I don't know if you kingly types do, but I don't have night eyes."

"Nor do I. I meant in the morning."  
" Then yes, I can try."

Ailith tossed and turned. Her dreams were uneasy. Darkness, and whispers, and unbearable heat. Cruel voices, and screaming. She tried to wake up, but she couldn't. The eye. The flaming eye kept pushing it's way into her head. Something about it...something was wrong. Somehow she knew. What, what was in her head hidden that could explain? She tried to push the darkness away, to find it. A rasping old voice spoke

"And fire and darkness, and-"

Then it was gone again. She flailed through the darkness. The heat was unbearable. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"An eye, The eye girl. A mark of ruin."The old woman had no eyes. Just marred flesh where they should have been. She had come to Bree when Ailith was five. Her mother had went off to buy apples, and Ailith had escaped with the boys. They had said there was a witch woman who was passing through, and she didn't have eyes. They had dared her to talk to the witch. When they had approached the boys had ran in fear when the woman spoke, but Ailith hadn't. The woman was crouched in the dank alley, smelling of liquor. Her hands were like bone, and they had reached hungrily for Ailith and held her close. Her breath was sour and smelled of death. Somehow Ailith knew that was what it smelled of. She had been to scared even to move or make a noise. The woman had whispered a name over and over. Morwen.

"Morwen, Morwen, you're so like my Morwen. Your a special girl aren't you? You're a brave one. They all ran but you. I'll tell you then, I'll tell you about the eye that was my ruin. They cast me out, those foul wanderers, they-"

The heat was scorching her skin off her bones now. The eye. What was it. What was it?

"And flames. Ruin. Kings, elves, orcs, peasants, we all fear the eye. You can't run. No-one can. It will cover us all soon. Thralls to the eye. The king could he destroyed it, but he kept the pretty trinket didn't he Morwen? And now we'll all fall into darkness. He'll return. Sauron." The woman had died when she spoke that last word. One last rasping breath

Ailith screamed. The darkness around her exploded into flame. She was before the eye, surrounded by fire, by darkness, by ancient nameless hate. She couldn't look away. The fire was burning her very soul. She knew. She knew what it was!"

Ailith awoke with a deafening scream, loud and sudden, and then cut off as she fell into darkness.

Well, that was interesting. I hope y'all enjoyed it. More soon:) I just realized I still haven't told you where Aragorn is supposed to be going. I totally forgot. I'll work it in soon. Alright, bye for now!


End file.
